Mesmo Assim Seria Você
by midwinternight
Summary: Está é uma fic de NJBC. Eu mudei a característica de alguns personagens, mas mantive a essência. Chuck e Nate são melhores amigos desde sempre. Serena e Blair não são, mas se aproximam rapidamente. Eu misturei It Girl na história. Espero que gostem.
1. O Começo

**N/A: Eu não sou dona de Gossip Girl.**

**N/A: Essa é uma história alternativa de Gossip Girl, eu mudei um pouco a característica de alguns personagens. Só esclarecendo a Constance e o St. Jude's são as duas partes do internato, na Constance ficam os dormitórios femininos e no St. Jude's os masculinos, porém todos os alunos têm aulas juntos. Lembrando esse é um colégio interno em que os alunos só ficam liberados para sair com autorização dos pais, ou em feriados e nas férias. Ah só esclarecendo reitor é a mesma coisa que diretor. Essa é a minha primeira fic, espero que gostem! **

- Anda logo Nate ou vamos nos atrasar. – disse Chuck, seu melhor amigo ao tentar acordá-lo. – É o primeiro dia de aula, você quer mesmo não fazer a nossa grade entrada? Além disso, o diretor do St. Jude's odeia quando a gente se atrasa, e começar as aulas com ele no nosso pé não dá.

- Calma mãe, já to levantando – respondeu mal humorado, enquanto saia da cama afastando as duas meninas que tinham passado a noite com ele, uma loira outra morena, se virando para elas falou – Estou atrasado vocês tem que ir embora.- As garotas assentiram e foram. Chuck deu ao amigo um olhar feio

- Por que parece que não mudou nada nesses anos Nathaniel?

- Por que eu mudaria adoro minha vida? Mulheres confere, dinheiro confere, melhor amigo confere, o que mais eu precisaria?

- Felicidade e talvez ser mais verdadeiro, não minta para mim, te conheço desde o jardim de infância essa atuação de bad boy sua não funciona comigo. Eu sei que a saída dela não foi fácil para você.

- Muito cedo para sermão. E não, você está errado, foi fácil sim, finalmente liberdade depois de tanto tempo. – Ao dizer isso Nate sabia que era mentira, foi muito difícil para ele quando ela o deixou, mas era mais fácil afogar suas magoas em whisky e mulheres.

- Tudo bem, você pode tentar se enganar mais a mim não. Vamos já estamos atrasados. Eu já mandei o motorista levar as nossas malas para o nosso dormitório – Chuck sabia que aquele ia ser um longo ano.

* * *

><p>- Mãeeee eu não quero ir para lá, é um mundo de gente metida, que na verdade não tem nada na cabeça – Berrou Blair para a sua mãe, Eleanor<p>

- Lamento filha, porém você tem que ir, é sua nova escola agora, garanto a Constance Billard School for Girls não é tão ruim quanto você pensa.

- Só o nome me lembra uma prisão! E o "for Girls", não a ajuda, e se aquelas meninas foram malucas e quiserem, você sabe...

- Minha filha deixe de pensar besteiras, aquela escola é para moças muito educadas, da alta sociedade como nós, não vai acontecer nenhuma atrocidade, fique tranqüila.

- Mesmo assim a ausência de meninos não me deixa nenhum pouco feliz.

- Quem disse que só vai ter meninas?

- Acho que o "for Girls" deixa isso bem claro né mãe! Não precisa ser um gênio para entender que se é para meninas não vai ter meninos

- Ai ai, deixe de deboche minha filha, a Constance é sim para meninas, mas essa é uma parte da escola a parte onde ficam os dormitórios femininos que é unida com outro lugar, onde ficam os dormitórios masculinos, esses nomes só são diferentes por que antigamente costumava ser duas escolas, e quando uniu decidiram deixar os nome só para manter a tradição. Então sim Blair você vai estudar com garotos também.

- Serio mãe? Mas espera ai, qual é a escola que é unida com essa? – As esperanças de Blair tinham melhorado agora, apesar de adorar andar com as meninas, na sua ultima escola não tinha sido agradável quando descobriu que sua melhor amiga e seu namorado, na época estavam ficando e todo mundo sabia menos ela. Se pudesse realmente escolher a escola, iria para o colégio dos assexuados, onde o ciúme e a infelicidade não existem,

- St. Jude's School for Boys

* * *

><p>- Então quais são planos para a volta aulas mano?<p>

- Ah o de sempre festa de voltas aulas!

- Nate, Nate, Nate, já está muito repetido isso, temos que achar um tema novo, alguma coisa que não fizemos antes.

- Então o que você sugere Chuck? Mas lembre-se, seu pai não vai gostar nenhum pouco de saber que o grande filho, treinado para ser herdeiro desde que deu positivo no teste de gravidez, vai dar uma grande festa.

- É por isso que quem vai dar a festa é você

- Por mim tudo bem, você pensa em um tema e eu faço acontecer, mas lembre-se temos os calouros esse ano, não pode ser nada que vai assustá-los tem que ser algo que diga bem vidos ao St. Jude's.

- Que tal uma festa a fantasia?

- Isso é tão antiquado quanto a minha ideia!

- Mas eu não terminei! É uma festa fantasia a estilo Hollywood! Nos fantasiamos de astros famosos, pode ser até cantores.

- Acho que essa é a melhor ideia da sua vida.

- Ao seu dispor Nathaniel. Olha já estamos chegando, proto para ter o saco puxado, "cara mais popular", ou devo dizer Golden Boy

- Só Nate já ta bom.

Nate e Chuck saíram da limusine, quase toda a escola estava no campus conversando. Eles sentiam que os alunos paravam o que estavam fazendo e pousavam o olhar sobre os dois. No momento seguinte passavam a fofocar sobre o que eles fizeram nas férias, alguns rumores verdadeiros, outros nem tanto. Os dois amigos já estavam acostumados com isso tudo, mas tudo aumentou devido ao incidente de final de ano, Nate tinha sido pego usando êxtase, havia mais gente usando junto com ele, mas ele assumiu toda a culpa, ninguém realmente sabia o porquê, mas não importava muito afinal ele é que tinha se ferrado, porém nem tanto, pois não havia sido expulso, o pai ausente dele molhou a mão do diretor. Mesmo assim Nate foi castigado, nas voltas aulas deveria fazer atividades extracurriculares, e ajudar no comitê da escola, com o baile, eventos de caridade, enfim atuar mais no corpo docente.

- Chuck já tem a lista das novatas?

- Já, mas eu não vou te dar, enquanto você não me dizer a verdade sobre o que você sentiu quando ela foi embora.

- Aqui não, essas paredes têm ouvidos, a ultima coisa que eu quero é que isso para na Gossip Girl.

- Você sabe que não vai conseguir adiar muito isso.

* * *

><p>Serena não estava nem uma pouco ansiosa para as suas aulas na Constance, o fato de seu pai Willian gostar de lá, fazia Serena automaticamente desgostar, pois qualquer coisa que o pai aprovasse era brega, sem graça, cheio de regras e chato. O pai de Serena era um daqueles ricos extremamente conservadores, que impõe milhões de regras sem sentido com o objetivo estúpido de proteger os filhos de algo que realmente, não existe, e essas milhões de regras só faziam com que Serena tivesse mais vontade de quebrá-las. Por sorte o pai quase nunca estava com ela, ele vivia viajando e se casando. A mãe de Serena tinha morrido quando ela era pequena, o que resultou em mais casamentos de seu pai e levando Serena a cuidar de seu irmão mais novo, Eric, que também ia mudar de escola por causa dessa ideia patética de seu pai. Tudo isso porque um dos empregados de Willian viu Serena beijando um menino na sua antiga escola, e a partir disso decidiu que a escola não tinha autonomia para cuidar de seus alunos, além de mudar os filhos de escola Willian deu um sermão em sua filha dizendo que aquele não era o ambiente para se fazer isso, e acusou a filha de esconder o namorado. Na tentativa de se defender Serena deixou escapulir que aquele não era seu namorado e que eles estavam apenas ficando. Isso não ajudou em nada só fez com que Willian chamasse a filha de fácil e mudasse os filhos definitivamente de colégio.<p>

Ao passar pelos portões de Constance tudo que Serena viu foi exatamente o que imaginava: um bando de pessoas mimadas fofocando sobre os populares.

Tocou o sinal do terceiro tempo, era aula de educação física, Serena mal podia esperar para ver aquelas meninas fresca jogando. O nome do professor era Sr. Thompson, como era o primeiro dia mandou as meninas jogarem lacrosse e os meninos do St. Jude's futebol americano na outra quadra. As garotas mal conseguiam olhar para o taco, parecia que o futebol masculino era algo bem mais interessante.

O time de Serena estava perdendo feio, quando uma garota que olhava o jogo do St. Jude's deixou a jogadora adversária passar, fazendo mais um ponto. Serena irritada falou para a menina desligada:

- Quer parar de olhar para os garotos? O jogo é aqui!

A menina olhou para ela dos pés a cabeça e respondeu:

- Não é culpa minha se você não tem bom gosto, prefere jogar esse jogo ridículo quando tem coisa melhor para fazer.

- Agora é hora do jogo. Se você não consegue viver sua vida sem um bando de meninos macacos sem nada na cabeça não é culpa minha!

A discussão já estava atraindo mais gente todo o time estava em volta e os meninos, vendo o barraco estavam se aproximando para ver o que estava acontecendo, enquanto isso o professor roncava em alto e bom som em sua cadeira.

- Em que time você joga, colega? Aquilo são músculos e eu dou graças a deus que jogam sem camisa, mas se pra você aquilo é macaquice, temos que checar o numero do seu sapato hein!

Ocorreu uma risada geral deixando Serena mais irritada, já ia começar a berrar quando uma das meninas foi a sua defesa

- Aposto que o sapato dela não é tão grande quanto o seu nível de vagabundice! Olha só se você quer olhar para os garotos saia do jogo e vá para o campo deles, não fique aqui atrapalhando quem quer jogar!

Agora os garotos já estavam envolta e interagindo no barraco com insignificantes "usss, e você vai deixar?" foi então que o dorminhoco do treinador acordou e como não sabia de discussão nenhuma e não queria pagar de desenformado gritou com todos

- Sem mais insultos mocinha! Não tolero esse vocabulário em minha aula você e a outra barraqueira – disse apontando para Serena – Estão detidas por uma semana, vão ficar fazendo atividades extracurriculares! – Como aquilo era um colégio interno a "detenção" era atividade extracurricular – Agora os demais estão dispensados e as duas fiquem aqui e guardem o material enquanto vou notificar esse absurdo ao reitor.

Todos saíram para seus devidos afazeres e Serena e a outra menina ficaram lá arrumando as coisas, quando a menina puxou assunto

- Que sacanagem hein, você estava completamente certa, aquela menina é que deveria estar aqui arrumando.

- É, e obrigada por me defender, pelo menos alguém nesse mundo de gente mimada tem juízo.

- Que isso o mínimo que eu podia fazer era te defender, mas pelo visto aquelas moscas mortas só se mexem se for para falar com os meninos. No meu outro colégio elas seriam taxadas de putas e não populares como aqui!

- Eu digo o mesmo. Ahh você também é nova aqui?

- Sim, sou Blair Waldorf, menina forçada a vir nesse estúpido internato

- Prazer, Serena van der Woodsen, menina força a vir nessa prisão de pattys

Ambas sorriram, por que pelo visto, teriam alguém para passar nos próximos anos que compartilhasse seus sentimentos por aquele lugar, e principalmente as entendessem.

* * *

><p>O primeiro dia de Chuck tinha sido ótimo, ainda estava no topo do colégio com seu melhor amigo, ainda tinha milhares de meninas disposta a ficar com ele, estava no melhor quarto de todos os dormitórios, e conseqüentemente no melhor dormitório do St. Jude's, o dormitório Prescott. Apesar de tudo estar indo bem ele estava preocupado com seu melhor amigo, Nate, fazia tempo que ele não era o mesmo, antigamente ele não tinha essa imagem de pegador e bad boy, era só um menino que era legal com as pessoas e engraçado, na verdade Chuck era bem mais bad boy e Nate que limpava a bagunça dele, mas Chuck era assim por diversão, já seu melhor amigo gostava de falar que estava se divertindo também, porém Chuck sabia que na verdade ele só estava afogando as magoas. Tudo por causa de uma garota, ele nunca conseguiu fazer com que o amigo falasse com ele sobre tudo, mas hoje que estavam de volta ao lugar que tanto lembrava dela, ele achava que esse ano ia fazer Nate finalmente falar o que tinha realmente acontecido. Mas isso era assunto para depois, Nate ainda ia para o seu castigo por ter usado êxtase. O que realmente chamou atenção de Chuck hoje foi um divertido barraco na aula de Ed. Física entre três garotas, duas eram novas, a outra era a metida da Leanne Shore. As duas pareciam bem interessantes, as atitudes delas eram diferentes era raro garotas assim na Constance, geralmente eram todas mimadas e fáceis. Então Chuck teve uma ideia, foi procurar pela foto das duas na lista de novatos, achou-as, seus nomes eram Serena e Blair, ia falar com Nate sobre elas, com certeza elas iam ser convidadas para a festa de início das aulas.<p>

* * *

><p>Nate não estava nem um pouco empolgado para ir para o castigo (a atividade extracurricular, como era chamado), achava que aquilo seria um cemitério, afinal se fuder nos primeiros dias era algo restritamente de autoria dele, porém ficou surpreso quando chegou na sala e encontrou duas meninas gargalhando, ambas eram lindas, uma loira com olhos azuis muito profundos, com um sorriso maravilhoso que iluminava a sala toda, e a risada era bem divertida, fazia Nate querer sorrir também, já a outra também era bela, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos também castanhos. Apesar de ambas serem deslumbrantes, Nate preferia a loira, tinha alguma coisa nela que fazia-o querer falar com ela, fazer ela rir, o que só o assustou-o mais, afinal estava farto de decepções. As duas pararam de rir ao notarem que ele as observava, então congelado pelo olhar da loira, sentou-se rapidamente esperando o professor chegar, como o bom aluno que não era.<p>

- Boa tarde, baderneiros – falou o rabugento Sr. Barber – Ah vejo que teve presa para vir para cá Archibald – olhando na prancheta que carregava consigo adicionou – Hum... pelo visto está aqui por... hum digamos incidentes antigos hein...

- Nada que seja irreparável, ou que fosse merecedor desse exagero

- Não se atreva a me responder! Muito menos a falar mal da punição da escola, se fosse por mim você nunca mais passava por aquele portão novamente!

- Bem não é você que comanda a escola é? Ah nem precisa responder, já que eu PASSEI pelo portão.

As meninas que já estavam olhando para o bate-boca, arregalaram os olhos

- Archibald! Quem você pen...

- Eu penso que eu sou filho do Howard Archibald, e que você é um simples funcionário, e que eu já disse mil vezes para parar de me chamar de Archibald e sim de Vanderbilt! Além disso, é de seu conhecimento que é muito mais fácil você sair do que eu!

- Ahh... Muito bem então, vocês duas são novas, hum... Blair Waldorf e Serena van der Woodsen, então não conhecem os procedimentos: os detidos ficam aqui fazendo uma tarefa até der um determinado horário e então vocês entregam a tarefa e vão para os seus respectivos dormitórios. – Ao falar isso deu uma boa olhada para Nate como se já estivesse dando um aviso mental que apesar de ele ser o todo-poderoso esse ano não tinha tanto poder assim e dependendo do que fizesse poderia sim ser punido – Então eu vou indo as tarefas estão aqui na mesa peguem façam e Arch...quero dizer Vanderbilt você que já conhece os procedimentos poderia explicar tudo, eu tenho muito o que fazer.

- Pode deixar Sr. Barber – respondeu com um falso sorriso angelical, então o Sr. Barber se foi.

- Uau! Que diabos você fez para ele ficar falando que você devia ser expulso? – perguntou a morena

- Nada de mais, esse colégio é muito exagerado e vocês?

- Reclamamos com uma menina na aula de Ed. Física, o professor dorminhoco não viu nada e quando acordou sobrou para a gente. – respondeu a morena

- Ah eu ouvi falar nessa confusão, só não sabia que tinha dado detenção, acabei de me tocar, a turma das meninas "barraqueiras" era a minha, somos de mesma turma então, prazer Nate Vanderbilt – disse com o seu lindo sorriso que encantou as duas

- Blair Waldorf, prazer – a morena sorriu de volta, pensando que aquele devia ser uma menino que jogava com o poder da sua família e extremamente contra o colégio, o que era sinônimo de amigo para ela.

- E você, devo presumir que se chama Serena, para alguém que foi detida por barraco, você é bem quieta – disse novamente sorrindo lindamente

Serena de repente acordou do transe que estava ao ver aquele menino, ele era lindo, os olhos azuis maravilhosos pareciam que viam através dela e o cabelo loiro, era incrivelmente brilhoso e bonito, e os músculos dele o faziam parecer um deus grego, isso sem falar no sorriso, extremamente branco e bonito, parecia de um modelo, ele sorria com uma naturalidade que outras pessoas passavam horas em frente ao espelho para sorrir assim e ele fazia de modo tão natural que deixava obvio que nasceu com o sorriso perfeito assim mesmo, o que só encantava mais ainda Serena.

- É que eu só estava distraída, e sim sou Serena van der Woodsen – afirmou sorrido – mas quero saber de uma coisa se você é da nossa turma onde estava na aula de Ed. Física?

- Na sala do reitor e depois no meu quarto, tive que falar com o reitor pelo meu incidente de alguns meses atrás e depois já estava acabando a aula então decidi ir para o meu quarto logo

- O mesmo incidente que te fez ficar detido? – perguntou Blair

- Vocês são curiosas hein..- disse rindo – mas sim foi o mesmo incidente e antes que perguntem qual foi o incidente, no final do ultimo ano letivo eu e mais alguns amigos fomos pegos usando êxtase, porém eu levei toda a culpa por eles e era para eu ser expulso, entretanto como viram o meu pai é uma pessoa bem poderosa que faz essa pessoal mijar as calças, então estou detido por umas duas semanas e tenho que fazer parte do comitê escola e o caralho a4, resumindo "ser mais ativo no corpo docente do St. Jude's" como diz o reitor.

- Poxa... o seu pai deve ser muito mais muito importante, tipo, nem suspensão você levou, mas só mais uma pergunta, por que você levou a culpa por todo mundo?

Blair estava intrigada com aquele menino, claro que ele tinha feito a maior merda, mas ainda assim não entendia o por quê quis levar toda a culpa, alem disso o pai dele podia ser o maior Bã-bã-bã, contudo ele obviamente não era mimado, muito menos mauricinho, na verdade ele fazia o estilho bad boy. Serena apenas olhava para o menino admirada com a coragem dele, não conseguia falar nada. Nate gostava daquelas duas meninas pareciam diferentes das demais de um jeito ótimo, então Nate sentiu que podia confiar nelas

- Bem, nem sei porque eu vou te responder, mal conheço vocês, e fiquem sabendo que isso nada do que eu falei é para sair daqui. Eu posso ser o canalha que for, o idiota que qualquer um quiser me taxar, o tarado, galinha, qualquer coisa, mas eu nunca deixaria os meus amigos na mão, também não sou covarde, sei que se qualquer um deles levasse nem que um micro parcela da culpa o futuro deles estava fodido, iam ser expulsos em um piscar de olhos, então eu assumi a culpa.

- Que nobre, serio, foi muito legal o que você fez, tirando a parte do êxtase. Ah, porque você não quer deixar que ninguém saiba o quão legal você foi – Serena até então muito calada tinha que falar alguma coisa sobre aquilo.

- Acho que vocês não vão entender, mas porque eu ai querer que as pessoas soubessem disso, elas iam passar a esperar que eu fosse uma boa pessoa toda hora, o que eu não sou. Além disso, isso não é da conta de ninguém. – Ele estava começando a se sentir desconfortável, aquelas meninas sabiam de mais sobre ele – Mas chega de falar de mim, falem-me de vocês, o que vieram fazer nessa prisão de segurança máxima?

- Tudo culpa do meu pai, um dos seus empregados viu eu e um garoto se beijando na escola e contou para ele, então ele decidiu que a minha antiga escola não era adequada para mim e tirou eu e o meu irmão de lá, e tudo só pirou quando eu disse que o menino não era meu namorado e que só estávamos ficando, foi ai que ele decidiu que a minha salvação era esse internato – Serena estava um pouco envergonhada em falar isso, não queria que ele pensasse que ela era careta, apesar de seu pai ser. Mas rapidamente esse pensamento saiu de sua cabeça, afinal ela era Serena van der Woodsen não se importava com a opinião dos outros.

- Hahaha além de conservador seu pai é burro, sem ofensas, mas nesse colégio é isso o que mais tem, somos elite, mas não assexuados! – Nate ficou pensava que o pai dele era conservador, mas pelo visto o dela era pior, ainda refletiu um pouco se ela era o tipo que ficava ou namorava

- Serio? Que o seu pai fez isso? Que absurdo, será que ele acha que você ainda acredita que veio da cegonha? – Blair não acreditava que algum pai pudesse ser tão inflexível – O motivo que eu vim para cá foi o meu pai também, ele achava eu devia ser enquadrada por isso me colocou nesse estúpido colégio de elites mesquinhas!

- Hey! Olha o respeito – disse Nate de brincadeira – esqueceu do meu pai, hello elite!

- Ah é hahah desculpa, mas você é exceção a maioria é muito metido – Blair se desculpou

- Nem tanto tem algumas pessoas legais, o meu melhor amigo, ah falado nisso em que dormitório vocês estão?

- Hã? Pera ai, você é de elite? – Serena estava boiando, como assim aquele menino super-maravilhoso era de elite

- Claro! Howard Archibald! – Nem foi Nate quem respondeu, foi Blair

- Quem? – Serena ainda não estava entendendo nada

- O maior ícone econômico, o grande investidor! – Blair não conseguia acreditar que ela não o conhecia

- Ahhh, -finalmente havia caído a ficha para Serena – Não acredito! Você é filho dele?

- Em carne e osso, mas não quero falar sobre isso – disse Nate sorrindo amavelmente, ele adorou aquela menina, e exatamente por isso, falar sobre o pai era a ultima coisa que queria fazer com ela – voltando ao assunto, em que dormitório vocês estão?

- Estamos no Billings no quarto 306 – foi Blair que respondeu apesar de achar que a pergunta era mais para Serena do que para ela

- Oh... colegas de quarto hein... que sorte a de vocês!

- Bem somos novas e já ficamos em encrenca, então acho que quiseram nos afastar das mimadas – disse Serena – mas e você qual o seu dormitório?

- Dormitório Prescott quarto 320 – respondeu Nate com um sorriso no rosto, aparentemente orgulhoso disso – caso já tenham ouvido algum rumor, por favor, ignorem nem tudo é verdade, mas vocês deram muita sorte, melhor dormitório e ficam juntas no mesmo quarto, isso é raro de acontecer com gente nova

- E você deu sorte também no dormitório? – perguntou Blair

- Há! Não é questão de sorte comigo e com o meu colega de quarto, é questão de poder, desde que estou aqui fico nesse quarto, é o melhor do campus, e fica no melhor dormitório também. Mas isso é só no St. Jude's em Constance eu não sei qual o melhor quarto acho que é o de vocês ou o 315, não tenho certeza.

- Poxa você parece saber muito sobre os quartos – Serena estava definitivamente impressionada com esse menino – quem é o seu companheiro de quarto?

- Eu – responde um menino, que tinha acabado de entrar na sala, ele era bonito, cabelos castanhos e olhos também, usava o uniforme de um jeito mais arrumado que o normal, com uma echarpe, o contrario de seu lindo companheiro de quarto loiro que usava-o mais desarrumado que o normal. Porém ambos eram muito estilosos.

Nate imediatamente retirou a atenção das duas meninas e olhou para seu grande amigo, dando um sorriso

- Chuck, cara, o que você tá fez para estar aqui, você sabe que o seu ...

Chuck sabendo muito bem que Nate estava falando sobre seu pai cortou rapidamente.

- Nathaniel, eu não sou um baderneiro que nem você, pelo menos não sou pego, vim aqui para te salvar amigo, ninguém merece ficar preso aqui no primeiro dia, venham vocês duas também, Dash, Thomas e Brian estão distraindo o Barber e os outros inspetores, venham comigo.

- Chuck, por mim tudo bem, mas não quero ferrar com elas

- Elas estão bem aqui e são grandes o suficiente para decidir o que vão fazer – falou Blair, achava legal de Nate se preocupar com elas mais com certeza não ia dar moral para ele, alem do mais Blair gostou do amigo dele, esse tal Chuck, parecia que já tinha todo uma armação rolando e algo que Blair adorava. – Estou dentro

- Eu também mas esse tal de Barber deixou esses exercícios para a gente fazer e estão todos em brancos ele vai saber que não fizemos

-Há! Não se depender de mim – disse Chuck que rapidamente substitui as folhas em branco, por outras idênticas, só que feitas com o nome de cada um deles – Eu pedi para uns nerds fazerem e colocarem o nome de vocês.

- Mas como você sabe os nossos nomes? E como sabe quais eram os exercícios? – indagou Serena

Chuck e Nate se entre olharam então Chuck disse – ahmm... bem...vocês estava na detenção com Nate Vanderbilt, o Golden Boy, então obviamente a Gossip Girl já postou sobre isso e eu li o post, então já sabia quem era quem, e os exercícios foi só invadir a rede da escola – Era obvio que ele mentiu sobre a parte dos nomes tanto Blair como Serena sabiam disso apesar de não saber quem era Gossip Girl, foi fácil de ver a mentira.

- Hum ok, mas quem é Gossip Girl? – perguntou Blair

- Ninguém sabe - respondeu Nate – Gossip Girl é um site de uma menina ou menino que fofoca muito sobre todos os populares, além disso quase tudo que fazemos é postado lá, quase como um detetive. Existem mil especulações sobre o que eu e Chuck fizemos no verão algumas são absurdas, então como todo fofoqueiro nem tudo que ela diz é verdade. Mas ela sabe de todos os segredos do colégio, todos importantes, e quando dá a hora ela posta os segredos no site.

- Bem nem todos, ela não sabe de todos os segredos não é Nathaniel? – Chuck olhou para Nate que retribui com um olhar furioso, era obvio para Serena e Blair que esses dois deviam ter uma imensidão de segredos que ninguém sabia.

- É CHUCK, acho que sim – respondeu Nate entre os dentes – então vamos?

- Claro - disseram os três em uníssono

Então saíram da sala e foram escondidos para o jardim do campus, em uma área um pouco mais afastada para dar a volta e ir para a sala de estar no prédio principal, onde ficava a biblioteca, salão de jogos e etc. Ao chegarem lá, um bando de pessoas pararam o que estavam fazendo e foram abraçar ou falar com Nate e Chuck, falando que estavam com saudade deles e bla-bla-bla. Blair e Serena se sentiram invisíveis era como se ninguém as notasse, as pessoas esbarravam nelas sem falar nada como se fossem meros moveis. Porém quando varias meninas vieram se aproximando na direção do Nate e começaram a flertar com ele, e o pior ele retribuía o flerte Serena começou a ficar irritada, não entendia porque mais estava com um ciúmes da porra, é claro que ele era lindo mais ela só o conhecia a poucas horas. Não entendia, virou-se para Blair e quando ia pedir para elas irem para o seu quarto, viu que ela estava muito ocupada observando o pelo sorriso de Chuck.

- Blair, vamos para os nosso quarto aqui esta meio cheio de mais

Blair assentiu e elas foram para o quarto.


	2. Beijos, Brigas e Rainhas

**N/A: Só esclarecendo nesse capitulo irá aparecer algumas aulas que eles não fazem juntos, apesar de serem da mesma turma. Isso por que nesse colégio existe uma lista de matérias e o aluno escolhe fazer uma delas, e assim só faz com quem escolheu a mesma. Mas só pessoas da mesma série. Também esclarecendo há mais de uma turma para cada série. Outra coisa importante é que estou escrevendo como se fosse nos EUA, ou seja as estações são invertidas: Verão: Junho, Julho e Agosto****,**** outono: Setembro, Outubro e Novembro, inverno: Dezembro, Janeiro e Fevereiro, primavera: Março, Abril e Maio. Além disso as aulas de lá geralmente começam em Setembro, e as férias de lá começam geralmente em meados de Junho. Existem também as férias de Primavera (Spring Break) que é uma semana por volta de Abril, e existem as férias de Inverno (Winter Break) que é sempre uma semana entre o Natal e o Ano Novo.**

Passaram-se duas semanas e cada vez mais Serena e Blair iam ficando amigas, elas falavam sobre tudo, e sentiam-se como melhor amigas. Após o encontre delas com Nate, não demorou muito para a Gossip Girl começar a postar sobre elas.

Era sexta, Nate e Chuck já tinham planejado tudo para a festa, seria no lounge e Nate já havia falado com o reitor que faria uma comemoração para o comitê de alunos, dando boas vindas, claro que isso era uma mentira. Faltava entregar os convites. A festa seria sábado á noite no lounge do dormitório deles o Prescott. Cada dormitório tinha um lounge e o do Prescott era o maior, o lugar perfeito para uma festa. Tudo ia ótimo, menos o fato de Nate sempre esconder o que realmente estava sentindo. Mal havia começado o dia os dois que já estavam planejando e preparando as coisas para a festa desde cedo decidiram fazer um pausa. E então Nate pegou uma garrafa de vodka que estava escondida e bebeu como se fosse água.

- Não são sem 8 horas ainda Nathaniel, não finja eu sei que você ainda sente a falta dela, isso não vai fazer doer menos! – advertiu Chuck

- Não estou fingindo porra nenhuma! Eu gosto de beber e ponto. Pare de agir como se fosse meu pai!

- Seu pai deixaria você beber contanto que fosse escondido, mas esse não é o caso você sente falta dela, você faz tudo isso para tentar esquecer, mas você não vai, admita!

- Não vou admitir uma MENTIRA!

- Eu te conheço melhor que isso, estudamos juntos desde que nascemos, eu sou seu melhor amigo, seu irmão, eu vi como você estava feliz com ela, e vi como você ficou quando ela foi embora! Você pode tentar mentir para si mesmo e para todo mundo, e pode tentar mentir para mim, mas não significa que você vai me enganar. E quebrar o coração de milhares de garotas para tentar reconstruir o seu não vai adiantar nada! – Chuck estava quase berrando com o amigo, queria que ele entendesse isso de uma vez por todas

- OK! Eu sinto sim a falta dela tá? No dia em que Tinsley Carmichael, atravessou os portões e me deixou aqui, depois de eu ter falado tudo que eu sentia por ela, eu fiquei arrasado! FELIZ AGORA? – Nate gritou com o amigo, foi horrível admitir a verdade, mas de algum modo, o fez sentir melhor

- Não, não estou feliz ate você estar também. Você é meu irmão, meu melhor amigo, minha felicidade depende da sua. Entenda isso – Chuck respondeu sorrindo, e Nate sorriu de volta, era muito ruim passar por isso tudo, mas Nate sabia que tudo melhora um pouco quando você tem alguém do seu lado.

* * *

><p>Nate não tomou café, queria pensar um pouco, por isso enquanto todos estavam tomando, foi para o jardim do colégio, bem afastado, quase ninguém ia lá e naquele momento estava completamente vazio, ficou um tempo pensando nos seus sentimentos pela Tinsley, doía muito pensar no nome dela, ele ficou pensando em toda a relação deles, tinha sido mágico e foi horrível quando acabou. Ele pensou que ela devia estar toda feliz se soubesse que ele estava pensando nela, ela lá em Los Angeles, se ela ainda estivesse lá, e ele aqui em Nova Iorque pensando nela, ia ficar se achando por um bom tempo, com um sorriso radiante no rosto, seus olhos azuis violeta, iam brilhar e... Merda! Estava pensando nela de novo. Odiava quando isso se acontecia, ela o machucou tanto e ele nem se quer conseguia odia-la queria muito, mas não conseguia, nem isso nem esquecê-la. Então percebeu que estava atrasado para a aula de teatro, pegou sua mochila e foi andando rápido todo distraído, e acidentalmente trombou com uma menina, todos os livros dela caíram.<p>

- Me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de...- se deu conta que conhecia a garota, era a Serena –Oh, oi , é Serena certo? – perguntou mesmo tendo certeza de que sim – Me desculpe eu estava com um pouco de pressa.

- Ah oi sim é Serena, e ai como vão as coisas Nate? – Ela queria saber por que ele andava tão distante, eles não eram muito amigos, mas desde o dia em que se conheceram ele contou muitas coisas pessoais para ela e Blair, e ela queria saber por que ele de uns tempos para cá parecia muito pensativo, e para falar a verdade triste.

- Estão indo, ohw quase ia me esquecendo, eu e Chuck vamos dar uma festa amanhã à noite e você e Blair estão convidadas, - tirou o convite das duas da mochila e entregou à Serena – espero que possam vir, mas agora eu tenho que ir estou atrasado para a aula de te...

- Teatro, é se esqueceu que eu faço essa aula com você – disse rindo - Ah sobre a festa muito obrigada pelo convite, claro que vamos – Nate estava sorrindo o tempo todo que ela falava e ele falava, mas claramente aquilo era uma pura mascara, ele estava triste de algum modo ela sabia e isso a incomodava extremamente – Nate, olha eu sei que nós não somos tipo melhores amigos, e mal nos conhecemos, mas você pode confiar em mim, sabe o que quer que esteja te aborrecendo pode me falar

Nate não tinha ideia do que responder, apesar se sempre se sentir à vontade com Serena mencionar sua ex-namorada, não parecia uma boa ideia. Mas ele sabia que ela ia insistir até ele dizer alguma coisa.

- Ahmm...nada só uns problemas, com a minha ex.

- Ahh... ela ta te perturbando no campus? – Serena ficou com uma pontinha de ciúmes,claro que sabia que ele já tivera namoradas, mas ouvi-lo falar era bem diferente.

- Na verdade, gostaria que fosse tão simples, ela me deixou à alguns anos, depois voltou pedindo desculpas, ficamos juntos, e ela me deixou novamente, enfim é um história complica.

- Entendi, - Aquilo fez Serena ficar com ciúmes, ela não tinha motivo, mas estava – então, vamos juntos para a aula –queria mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível.

- Claro.

No caminho riram muito, fizeram piadas com várias coisas, se divertiram, ajudou Nate a tirar a Tinsley da cabeça. Quando chegaram à aula ele foi assediado, que nem na ultima vez que eles foram para o prédio principal, novamente com perguntas sobre onde ele estava e flertes de garotas oferecidas. Porém dessa vez ele falou com as pessoas e apresentava Serena para cada uma delas e Serena sentiu um olhar de inveja de todas as meninas e o olhar de admiração que os meninos davam a ela. Tudo corria bem até que um menino, um tal de Anthony Avuldsen, chegou para ela e disse

- Ohwl, que roupinha linda, tudo deve ficar lindo em você, mas sabe onde ela ia ficar melhor? No chão do meu quarto – o menino até que era bonito, tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, em franja e um olho preto, era musculoso, não tanto quanto Nate.

- Com que você pensa que está falando Anthony? – Nate de repente ficou serio e tirou seu lindo sorriso do rosto – Ela não é uma das putinhas baratas e com baixa auto-estima que você pega, e mesmo que fosse ela não é nenhum animal ou carne para você falar assim! – Nate estava falando alto e grosso de modo, que todos na sala estavam olhando para eles.

- Nate calma – disse Serena segurando o braço dele, que não queria que ele começasse uma briga por causa dela, no fundo acharia muito fofo, mas não queria que ele se machucasse, ele podia mais forte que o Anthony, mas mesmo assim o cara não era fraco, ou seja, Nate não ia sair ileso.

- Ah é Vanderbilt? Ela não é uma das minhas putinhas, hein... pois estão é uma das suas – Anthony disse, virando-se para Serena continuou – lembre-se de depois que acabar com ele o meu quarto é o 249 é só descer um andar e fazer uma visitinha eu vou...

Anthony não teve tempo de terminar de falar, o punho de Nate foi na cara dele, e os dois começaram a brigar, Serena não sabia o que fazer

- Quem! Você! Pensa! Que! É! Para! Falar! Assim! Dela! – disse Nate entre socos – você é um filho da puta, nunca mais pense em se dirigir assim a Serena!

Serena tentava apartar a briga mais não conseguia, então alguns amigos de Nate, que acabavam de entrar na sala, afastaram os dois.

- Me solta eu ainda não terminei com esse filho da puta! – Nate tentava se soltar, mas dois de seus amigos o seguravam tentando acalmá-lo, Serena então foi para frente dele, olhou nos olhos dele e o mandou parar, ele se acalmou um pouco mas continuou insultando Anthony

- A única puta aqui é a sua mãe, que teve você com o corno do seu pai! – Nate soltava mil xingamentos

- Pelo menos eu tenho mãe e sei onde o meu pai está! E você Vanderbilt? Não tem mãe e onde o seu pai está dessa vez? Qual foi a ultima vez que você falou com ele? No ano novo? Adivinhe, já estamos em Setembro! – Anthony provocava cada vez mais

- Seu merda! Filho da puta! Minha mãe pode ter morrido, mas eu não fui tido no beco da esquina! – Nate havia de acalmado quando Serena falou com ele, mas agora estava muito irritado. Serena estava surpresa, não sabia que a mãe dele tinha morrido, muito menos que ele mal falava com o pai.

- Agora já chega Sr. Vanderblit! – A professora de teatro tinha chegado interrompendo a discussão – Não quero saber da história, nem nada, não estou com paciência para mandar ninguém para o reitor, só quero que quem não estiver apto para assistir essa aula se retire. – Ela disse isso olhando para o Nate principalmente e não deu outra, Nate saiu da sala muito irritado e Serena foi atrás dele, pedindo licença à professora. Serena se sentia responsável por aquela discussão toda. Nate estava andando muito rápido e ela teve que correr para alcançar seu ritmo.

- Nate! Nate espera. Eu só quero falar com você. Você não precisava fazer todo aquele escândalo.

- Serena você não entende não é? Eu não sei por que eu fiz aquilo, normalmente eu nunca faria! Normalmente eu iria falar que a sua roupa ficaria melhor no chão do meu quarto! E pensar que é isso que eu falaria me deu nojo de mim mesmo, acho que foi por isso que eu fiquei com tanta raiva. – ele respondeu parando de correr e virando-se para olhar nos olhos dela.

- Não Nate, eu não consigo entender! Porque quando eu te conheci você não fez nada disso comigo, você não fez nada parecido com o que as fofocas diziam sobre você, você foi legal, divertido e gentil. – ela estava com as pernas bambas tentando suportar o olhar dele que parecia enxergar ela por dentro, mesmo assim ela queria saber mais sobre ele, parecia que ele tinha dois lados e ela ficava irritada porque só conhecia um, queria conhecer ele todo.

- Eu fico diferente quando estou com você, fico que nem antes, antes de tudo! É por isso que você não entende, eu mudo quando estou com você, e por isso ver aquele menino falar aquilo para você me deu tanta raiva. Se o Dash, Brian, Matt e Thomas não tivessem chegado o Anthony poderia sair dali sangrado.

- Por quê? Por que você fica diferente quando está comigo?

- Porque você me faz querer ser melhor, me faz querer te ver feliz e então eu automaticamente fico feliz também.

Serena olhou no fundo dos olhos dele e ele no dela, então se beijaram. No inicio Serena beijou Nate com ferocidade e ele correspondeu, ela passou a mão pelo seu cabelo, era uma sensação maravilhosa, os dois ficaram se beijando por um tempo, depois Nate quebrou o beijo, murmurou alguma coisa sobre ter que ir para o dormitório e Serena ficou lá parada em transe, colocou a mão nos lábios e sorriu, Nate beijava como ninguém. Ela foi correndo para o seu quarto, e durante todo o caminho e quando chegou ao quarto, tudo que conseguia pensar era nele. Então a porta se abriu e Blair entrou, ao ver Serena com aquele sorriso perguntou:

- Que porra você acabou de fazer?

- B, você nunca vai acreditar, mas eu acabei de beijar o Nate!

- O que? Ahhhh agora eu entendo o sorrisinho safado. Conte tudo S!

Serena contou o que aconteceu, a briga, tudo

- Que ótimo, estou muito feliz por você S! – Blair falou toda feliz

- Brigada B, e o beijo foi perfeito, foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. Ele beija muito bem!

- Bem não é como se ele fosse inexperiente... – disse Blair sorrindo

- B! Isso é só fofoca da Gossip Girl!

- Só uma brincadeira, não pire S. – disse rindo

-Ahh falando nisso ele e o Chuck nos convidaram para um festa que eles estão dando, amanhã a noite.

- Isso foi antes ou depois do beijo?

- Realmente importa?

- Claro sim! Blair Waldorf não vai a festas nas quais a razão que foi convidada se resume ao exalto de hormônios de dois adolescentes!

- Depois, satisfeita?

- Muito, ok S, vamos escolher uma roupa assim que eu voltar da minha aula de "Tornando-se poderoso e influente".

- Ok, tchau B, mas afinal porque escolheu essa aula, das poucas que a gente podia, teatro era a mais legal.

- Nada disso S, você não sabe ver uma boa arte mesmo quando está na sua frente, o fato de nunca ter notado que Nate gostava de você prova isso!

- Blair! Não estava na cara! – As duas começaram a rir

- ahahah ok S, se iluda, tenho que ir.

Ao abrir a porta Blair se deparou com Nate, olhou para e ele e para Serena e disse:

- Já estava de saída mesmo, vou deixar os pombinhos a sós.

Assim que Serena viu Nate ficou extremamente feliz. Ele entrou sem jeito no quarto dela

- Eu, hum... Não sei muito bem o que dizer, mas eu só queria pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu, sabe eu não estou procurando por um relacionamento nem nada do tipo agora e bem...

Serena ficou desapontada, ela gostava de Nate e queria sim ter um relacionamento com ele.

- Ah, bem se é dessa maneira que você se sente então eu...

- Olha, eu queria ser honesto com você desde o começo. Eu ainda tenho uns sentimentos bagunçados pela minha ex, e bem não estou procurando nada serio agora, mas eu gostaria de continuar sendo seu amigo.

Ele estava com aquele lindo sorriso, meio sem jeito, o que fez Serena se derreter. Ela queria muito saber que ex era essa, ela estava morta de ciúmes.

- Ah ok, eu também quero continuar sendo sua amiga. – disse sorrindo – hum... a sua ex é a mesma que você me falou que te deixou?

- Sim – ele respondeu com o olhar ferido estava obvio para Serena que ele não gostava de falar sobre a ex.

- Olha Nate eu gosto de você e me importo com você, eu realmente faço. Então se você quiser me falar sobre a sua ex tudo bem, eu vou ouvir, não tem problema. Deve ser difícil para você, mas pode começar com coisas simples, tipo para onde ela foi, qual o nome dela, essas coisas.

Serena queria que ele pudesse se abrir com ela. Ele estava nervoso não falava sobre Tinsley com ninguém tirando Chuck.

- Serena, eu vou te contar isso, mas olha quero que antes você saiba que eu..., que apesar de eu conhecer você e Blair há pouco tempo eu sinto como se conhecesse vocês há muito tempo e sinto que posso confiar muito em vocês, principalmente você. Vocês não são que nem a maioria das meninas desse colégio, superficiais e vaziais, vocês são carinhosas gentis e até o que eu sei, não julgaram uma coisa que eu fiz. E eu realmente aprecio muito isso. E eu quero que você saiba que eu não vou te contar tudo sobre a minha ex, e isso não é porque eu não confie em você, é porque eu não estou pronto para que você saiba.

Serena sorriu, achou lindo o que ele disse.

- Nate se você não estiver pronto não precisa falar nada

- Espera deixa eu terminar – disse sorrindo – Ela foi para Los Angeles da ultima vez que partiu, não sei se continua lá, o nome dela era Tinsley Carmichael e ela quebrou meu coração nas duas vezes que foi embora.

Assim que ele disse isso ela o abraçou. Serena conseguia ver nos olhos dele que doía muito falar sobre isso. Eles ficaram lá abraçados durante uns minutos, até que ele se levantou.

- Obrigado – disse sorrido – Há! Já ia me esquecendo, sabe a festa amanhã – ela assentiu – então o tema é Hollywood, você tem que ir vestida de um astro, pode ser da música, ou de uma série, ou de filmes mesmo. Tanto faz

- Ok – disse sorrindo

Então ele deu outro abraço apertado nela e saiu do quarto com um falso sorriso que tentava esconder a sua mágoa.

* * *

><p>Blair estava feliz por Serena realmente, só que devido a sua ultima experiência, tinha medo que Nate a traísse. Serena podia discordar, mas todos aqueles boatos tinham um fundo de verdade. Blair normalmente não se importaria, não era de seu feito julgar as pessoas, criticá-las por razões meio fúteis sim, e às vezes até julgar. Mas o julgamento era bem superficial. Nunca julgaria um cara de galinha com base em um site de fofocas, mas estava com medo que sua amiga acabaria se machucando como ela fez. Ao entrar na sala da aula de "Tornando-se poderoso e influente" procurou um lugar vazio havia poucos, escolheu um no fundo sentou-se, logo em seguida o professor entrou.<p>

- Bom dia classe! Antes de tudo desculpem-me pela minha ausência nas ultimas duas semanas eu tive um problema pessoal. Enfim meu nome é Connor Dawson e eu estou aqui para ensinar a matéria "**T**ornando-se **p**oderoso e **i**nfluente" que chamaremos de T.P.I., para poupar palavras. Então muitos de vocês estão aqui porque não tinha outra matéria vaga, outros porque acharam fácil, e outros porque acharam o nome divertido. Bem se depois de algumas aulas esses continuarem achando a mesma coisa, não vejo muito sentido em vir às minhas aulas. Para aqueles que realmente se interessam eu peço que...

Dawson foi interrompido quando um aluno entrou na sala.

- Desculpe o atraso professor

- Tudo bem, mas vou precisar anotar o seu nome. – respondeu sorrindo - sente-se, por favor - o aluno foi andando e sentou-se ao lado de Blair – Seu nome é?

- Chuck Bass – respondeu sagazmente como se isso resolvesse tudo

O Dawson, que estava com a caneta na mão para anotar o nome de Chuck, soltou-a na mesa e imediatamente disse:

- Ok, dessa vez eu deixo passar Bass. – sorrindo falsamente continuou – Me chamo Connor Dawson, e está é a aula de "Tornando-se poderoso e influente" chamaremos de TPI

Chuck assentiu e Dawson continuou a aula. Chuck sorrindo virou-se para Blair que estava ao seu lado e falou:

- E ai, tudo bem?

- Comigo tudo, mas acho que com você não vai estar se continuar falando...

- Até parece! Bass, Waldorf, Vanderbilt, van der Woodsen, McCafferty, Pearson, Marshall, Dalgaard, Vernon, Salvatore, Ferro, Whalen, Messerschmidt, Buchanan, Walsh, Court, Lange e etc… são sobrenomes que nunca ficarão em muita encrenca, isso está quase escritos nas regras.

- Ok, Bass se tem seu sobre nome tem tanto poder e influência assim deveria então estar na aula de teatro, ou qualquer outra coisa, não aqui.

- É ai que você se engana Waldorf, sobrenomes são legados dos nossos pais, avos, a família em si, não nossos. Se alguém ouvir o nome Bass não vai pensar em Chuck Bass e sim em Bart Bass, das indústrias Bass, ninguém vai pensar no filho dele. Assim como se ouvirem o nome Waldorf vão pensar em uma grande empresa de moda e em Eleanor Waldorf, o nome Blair vai ser a ultima coisa à passar pela cabeça das pessoas. Por isso que eu não estou na estúpida aulinha de teatro.

Blair sorriu, era exatamente isso que ela pensava.

- Qual vai ser o seu legado então?

- É por isso que eu estou aqui. Vou descobrir. E você já sabe o seu?

- Não, somos dois.

Aula acabou, Blair se divertiu muito com Chuck. Ao saírem rindo, passou uma menina que atrás dela vinha um grupo de garotas, wannabes (*Wannabe é a junção de want com to be, ou seja, wannabe é quem quer ser alguma coisa ou alguém que não é). A garota principal, obviamente era a Queen B (*quer dizer abelha rainha, aquela que as wannabes normalmente seguem). Ela olhou para Blair e Chuck, deu um falso sorriso angelical para Chuck e um olhar irritado para Blair.

- Olhem, essa é a novata querendo virar popular, acha que só porque anda com Chuck Bass e por que sua mãe é Eleanor Waldorf, que vai virar Queen, o pior ela acha que entende de moda! Acho que ela devia ter umas aulinhas comigo, não é meninas? – falou a menina, porém alto suficiente para todos escutarem. A reação do grupinho que seguia a Quenn foi a esperada, rir feito hienas.

Chuck sussurrou no ouvido de Blair para que a menina não ouvisse "Waldorf, essa é a Noelle Lange atual Queen B. provavelmente fazendo isso para intimidar a mais potente competidora, pronta para entrar na competição?" Blair sorriu, aquela tal de Noelle se achava demais, obviamente não sabia tanto de moda quanto falava. E Blair pensou sobre o comentário dele, havia sido Queen no seu ultimo colégio, porém foi traída, não queria que isso acontecesse de novo, mas pensou em sua amizade com Serena e que apesar de mal conhecer Chuck sentia que podia confiar muito nele. Então Blair decidiu, seria a nova Queen B.

- Garota, antes de falar que sabe alguma coisa sobre moda se olhe no espelho. Seus Louis Vuittons são da coleção passada! E isso que você deve chamar de meia calça, eu chamo de acessório para palhaço. Menina isso é uma escola não um circo, você tem que passar a se vestir adequadamente. E eu sinto pena dessas garotas atrás de você obviamente seguem seus estúpidos conselhos de moda. – Blair olhou a menina de cima a abaixo, ela se vestia mal, exagerava extremamente no decote e não tinha um look impactante – Sabe, eu também tenho pena de você Noelle, que obviamente precisa sair usando um decote enorme para chamar atenção, faça que nem eu e use o cérebro. Ah é esqueci que você não tem um. Por que se tivesse não sairia julgado os outros sem conhecê-los. E saberia que fazer isso não define quem eles são e sim quem você é.

Ouve um "uhh" no corredor, todos olhavam para Blair, Chuck tinha um sorriso que parecia não caber em seu rosto. Noelle estava extremamente irritada.

- Parabéns Waldorf, conseguiu subir na minha lista. Ainda nos encontraremos, mas lembre-se o colégio é pequeno demais para duas Queens – disse com um sorriso falso e fuzilando Blair com os olhos. Então jogou o cabelo para trás e foi embora, com o bando atrás dela.

Blair virou-se para Chuck, com um sorriso vencedor

- Vamos Chuck, temos que ir para aula de história.

Os dois caminharam para longe da multidão, logo Chuck falou:

- Aquilo foi ótimo Waldorf, não vejo uma discussão dessas com a Noelle há muito tempo.

- Bem então acho que é melhor você abrir os olhos, porque agora Blair Waldorf chegou aqui. – respondeu Blair sagazmente

Chuck deu o sorriso pelo qual era famoso, e os dois foram para aula de história.

**Hey, desculpe a demora para postar, espero que gostem do capítulo, e qualquer sugestão/critica, será bem vinda :D **


	3. Melhores Amigos e Antigos Romances

**N/A: Desculpa a demora a postar, estou em semana de provas. Aqui está o capítulo e eu gostaria de agradecer a ****SamPrincessintheHouseeMiih**** pela review e pelos comentários. Além disso, estou considerando trazer a Lily para história, se isso ocorrer demorará ainda alguns capítulos.**

Depois da aula de história Blair notou que havia alguma coisa errada com Serena, ela ficou vegetando a aula inteira e tentou disfarçar, porém Blair conseguia ver que muitas vezes ficava encarando Nate, mesmo sem ele estar olhando para ela. Pelo visto a conversa dos dois não tinha ido tão bem como Blair supôs.

Quando estavam saindo da sala Chuck foi falar com Blair sobre algum trabalho de TPI e Serena ficou esperando eles acabarem de conversar, nesse meio tempo olhou para Nate que estava próximo de Chuck, viu que ele estava falando com uma tal de Noelle. Serena sentiu uma pontada de ciúme, a garota ria de tudo que ele falava e estava com um sorriso sedutor na cara, a menina na certa estava rendendo para ele, e ele também parecia estar flertando um pouco com ela, contudo podia se ver que obviamente não era com a mesma intensidade que ela flertava com ele. A Noelle não era feia, Serena odiava admitir, mas ela era bem bonita na verdade, e se não estivesse com ciúme diria que a garota era linda, porque realmente era, tinha cabelo castanho escuro, extremamente liso, porém eram incrivelmente naturais, os olhos castanhos bem claros, o corpo dela era bem bonito, mas suas roupas a faziam parecer bem oferecida, e pelo jeito era mesmo. O grupo de meninas próximo a ela que, porem longe o bastante para não escutarem o que falava confirmou a suposição de Serena, aquela devia ser a Quenn B. do colégio. Isso nunca fez diferença para Serena, já fora rainha e não achava nenhuma graça na verdade era um pouco estressante, entretanto de umas coisas ela sabia, ser rainha significava poder sobre o restante do colégio e privilégios que na sua opinião alguns eram um pouco ridículos, mas acima de tudo uma coisa ninguém negava: a Quenn era quase sempre a garota que os garotos queriam ter. Ela só esperava que Nate não fosse um deles. Então uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Vamos S.? Temos que escolher a roupa para a festa.

- Ah! Eu não sei se Nate te avisou Blair, mas a festa é à fantasia, então lembre-se de... – Chuck foi interrompido por Blair

- Como assim à fantasia! Por que ninguém me avisou isso antes? Serena!

- Desculpe, Blair eu me esqueci totalmente! Mas é estilo Hollywood então podemos tentar misturar umas roupas ai...

- Misturar roupas? Serena! É uma festa não um carnaval, nós vamos comprar roupas imediatamente!

Serena riu do pânico da amiga, ela levava moda extremamente a serio, Serena era mais do tipo pegar o que via e colocar, e todas as vezes ficava linda.

- Blair como você pretende fazer isso, estamos em um colégio interno caso tenha se esquecido e não podemos sair.

- Ahhh claro que podemos, se Blair Waldorf e Serena van der Woodsen querem fazer compras não vai ter ninguém que as impeçam.

Serena não esperava que fosse tão fácil sair do colégio para fazer compras, foi só Blair ligar para a mãe dela e pedir que Eleanor fala-se com o reitor para liberá-las com a desculpa de que precisavam fazer algo urgente, que de acordo com Blair era a mais pura verdade, apesar de Eleanor rir um pouco da filha concordou. Serena queria que seu pai fosse legal assim, ou que sua mãe tivesse viva. Ela não sabia quase nada sobre sua mãe, não sabia nem se ela concordaria em fazer isso pela filha.

Uma limusine veio e pegou Serena e Blair no internato e levou-as para Barneys, Bergdorf, Bendel's, apesar da festa ser de fantasias hollywoodianas, não significava que elas não podiam comprar umas coisinhas. Acharam a roupa perfeita para seus respectivos personagens, nem precisaram ir a uma loja de fantasias ou qualquer coisa assim. Durante toda a compra Blair procurou uma oportunidade para descobrir o que Serena e Nate tinham conversado na no quarto delas.

- Então S., o motivo pelo qual você parece insatisfeita com todas as roupas tem alguma coisa a ver com o Nate? – disse Blair levantando uma sobrancelha

- De certo modo sim B. é, mas garanto que não do jeito que você pensa. – Serena não queria entrar nesse assunto

- Serena van der Woodsen, você está insinuando que eu Blair Waldorf, sou uma pervertida?

Serena riu um pouco, só Blair mesmo para arrancar um sorriso dela com esse assunto

- Claro que não Blair! – disse rindo – só estou dizendo que as coisas não foram como eu esperava

- Eu imaginei, deu para ver na aula de história, só tentei te animar um pouco. – respondeu com um olhar compreensivo para a amiga

- Estava tão na cara assim? – falou Serena tristemente

- Na verdade não, mas de algum modo consegui perceber, o que é estranho considerando que te conheço só há duas semanas.

- É realmente é um pouco estranho, porém temos passado muito tempo juntas e tudo mais... entretanto eu tenho que admitir, nenhuma das minhas outras amigas jamais foi capaz de perceber alguma coisa desse tipo, sinceramente eu nunca tive um melhor amiga, só muitas amigas e colegas aleatórias, nunca tive uma conexão com elas. Eu estava cercada de pessoas, mas me sentia sozinha, porque lá ninguém realmente me entendia, ou procurava entender.

Blair parou para pensar sobre o que Serena disse, ela já tinha tido uma melhor amiga que a traiu, contudo agora pensava melhor, Julie Quentin nunca tinha sido capaz de ler seus atos ou sentimentos, ela simplesmente conhecia o que Blair deixava mostrar, nunca se deu o trabalho de procurar mais adentro e apesar dos poucos dias com Serena ela sentia que a amiga já lia seus atos e sentimentos com muita facilidade e de um jeito que ninguém jamais fez nem mesmo sua mãe. E Blair sabia que esse sentimento era mútuo.

- Bem eu já tive uma melhor amiga, o nome dela era Julie Quentin, mas agora eu fico pensando, acho que me enganei o tempo todo, ela nunca conseguiu ler minhas atitudes, nunca viu o que eu realmente queria dizer com um sorriso sarcástico ou com nada, nunca realmente soube quando era brincadeira ou quando eu falava serio, nunca soube se eu sorria para esconder dor ou sorria mesmo, mas apesar disso tudo ela nunca esteve comigo quando eu precisei...E-Ela transou com o meu namorado, entretanto isso eu poderia perdoar eu e ele não estávamos nos dando bem na época, mas o que eu não posso perdoar é o fato dela nunca ter sido minha amiga de verdade.

Serena não falou nada, ela e Blair tinham ficado juntas por muito tempo durante essas semanas, sabiam muitas coisas uma sobre a outra, falaram sobre garotos, mas nunca tiveram uma conversa assim. Serena olhou para a amiga que estava triste e pelos seus olhos ela percebeu que Blair estava a ponto de chorar então tudo que fez foi jogar suas sacolas de compras no chão e dar um grande abraço na amiga. Blair jogou suas sacolas também e abraçou a amiga de volta. Era só isso que ela precisava, de um abraço sem palavras só um abraço que dissesse tudo que Blair e Serena queriam falar uma para a outra, e aquele abraço de amigas transmitiu isso tudo, por que é assim que melhores amigos se comunicam, com gestos e olhares, palavras são mero luxo.

As duas ficaram abraçadas no meio da Quinta Avenida por um bom tempo, então pegaram suas compras sorriram uma para a outra e continuaram a andar, Serena contou para Blair o que tinha acontecido com Nate, contou um pouco sobre a Tinsley também. Elas continuaram falando sobre coisas aleatórias depois era engraçado como os assuntos eram extremante variados, como por exemplo discutiram: o melhor beijo que no caso de Serena foi o com o Nate e Blair já sabia disso, mas mesmo assim discutiram intensidade dos beijos; o melhor encontro; o encontro mais romântico; salgadinho preferido o Serena era viciada em Doritos, já Blair era mais fã de Ruffles; doce preferido, Blair não tinha nenhum achava tudo muito calórico, Serena amava Pop-tarts. A variação dos temas era o mais engraçado as vezes se perguntavam como estavam falando sobre a festa e acabavam falando sobre como o professora de geografia se vestia mal.

As duas se divertiram muito naquela tarde, então tiveram que voltar ao campus para se arrumar para a festa.

* * *

><p>Chuck e Nate já estavam arrumados para a festa. Chuck estava vestido de James Bond, apesar de achar que essa não era a ideia mais original, porém ele e Nate passaram tanto tempo planejando a festa que foi isso a única coisa que pensou, ele vestia um terno preto e com o cabelo exatamente igual ao James Bond. Já Nate tinha sido mais criativo, ele se vestiu de David Aames, o personagem que Tom Cruise faz em Vanilla Sky, tinha se vestido com a mesma roupa famosa que aparece no pôster e seu cabelo estava jogado que nem o do Tom Cruise.<p>

Os dois se direcionaram ao lounge estava tudo perfeitamente arrumado, era incrível como conseguiram mudar tanto coisa lá, parecia uma verdadeira boate. Mal os dois entraram lá o celular deles tocou era uma mensagem da Gossip Girl

_Olá Upper East Siders, _

_Aqui é Gossip Girl, a fofoqueira preferida de vocês. Bem tenho noticias quentes, os nossos queridos __**N **__e __**C **__acabaram de serem vistos entrando no lounge, ou seja, UES a festa começou! Para aqueles que não foram convidados, sinto muito devo dizer vocês estão perdendo __**N **__está extremamente lindo, ótima escolha de fantasia escolheu alguém quase tão bonito quanto ele. __**C**__ também não está para menos. Bem meus queridos vejo vocês na grande festa._

_XOXO _

_- Gossip Girl_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Assim que Blair leu a mensagem da Gossip Girl virou-se para Serena e disse:

- S! Anda logo ou vamos nos atrasar, e você sabe que eu odeio chegar atrasada!

- Calma! Eu já estou acabando.

Serena era uma daquelas pessoas que sempre estava atrasada, você podia dizer que para ela o horário errado de chegado, por exemplo, vinte minutos antes do real, e mesmo assim ela se atrasaria. Blair era o oposto não gostava nem um pouco do atraso era extremamente pontual.

Serena acabou de se arrumar e ambas foram para a festa, ao chegarem lá estava extremamente difícil de entrar, tinha uma pessoa na porta para evitar penetras e estava um bolo de pessoas, mas elas conseguiram entrar e então ficaram surpresas pela incrível modificação de Chuck e Nate naquele lugar, estava fabuloso, perfeito para uma festa tipo Hollywood, a entrada foi cercada por painéis com imagens de fotógrafos, em uma irreverente ilusão aos paparazzi. Havia painéis com três metros de altura, indicavam algumas atrações: os filmes _O Diabo Veste Prada _e _Meninas Malvadas_, entre outros clássicos do cinema. Havia uma estátua do _Oscar_ e vários objetos decorados com claquetes e rolos de filme. Tinha o sinal de Hollywood no fundo e algumas decorações fazendo referencia a música.

Quando Serena e Blair entraram, todos os olhares voltaram-se para elas, as duas estavam simplesmente lindas e glamorosas, Blair estava vestida de Audrey Hepburn no seu famoso filme _A Bonequinha de Luxo_ (_Breakfast at Tiffany's)_, com o um belo vestido preto que realçava todas as partes que Blair queria, também usava os incríveis acessórios e um cigarro estilo anos 60, ela estava idêntica a Audrey na roupa mais popular do filme ainda tinha o cabelo preso num elegante coque alto, tudo de um modo equilibrado entre o extremo chique e a ousadia adolescente. Serena também estava absolutamente maravilhosa, ela foi de Marilyn Monroe, usou o sexy vestido brando da cena inesquecível do bueiro, só que o de Serena era um pouco adaptado para o UES, ela estava linda. Colocou uma maquiagem parecida com a da atriz e também deixou seus cabelos do jeito encaracolado chique de Marilyn, porém não usou peruca nem nada para que eles ficassem da mesma altura do que o dela. Serena deixou seus cabelos soltos dando um ar mais perfeito ainda ao seu visual.

Depois de falarem com seus amigos se acomodaram em cadeiras. A festa estava bombando e mal sentaram, Nate e Chuck sentaram aos seus lados, Nate ao lado de Serena e Chuck ao de Blair. Chuck tinha bebido pouco precisava manter a festa sob seu controle, já Nate estava absurdamente bêbado.

- Oi lindas, vocês sabem como fazer um entrada hein... – disse Nate bebendo mais um pouco de champanhe

Serena surpresa simplesmente o encarou. Então foi Blair que respondeu

- Ah sim obrigada, por sinal a festa de vocês também esta linda, na verdade maravilhosa, eu amei a decoração! – disse entusiasmada – a propósito adorei a fantasia dos dois. James Bond e não sei direito que é você Nate, acho que já vi em algum lugar, mas não me lembro, mesmo assim a fantasia é ótima.

- Blair, Tom Cruise, Vanilla Sky. Está idêntico não sei como você não se lembrou – respondeu Serena sorrindo para Nate que sorriu de volta.

Eles ficaram conversando durante um tempo e rindo e Nate a cada vez bebia mais e mais. Até que começou uma musica e eles foram dançar foi extremamente divertido, mas Serena achava que Nate estava estranho e até trocou uns olhares com Blair tentando falar com ela sobre isso e pelo visto a amiga concordava.

- Sabe você dança muito bem, e tenho que dizer é linda demais. – disse Nate tirando Serena de seus pensamentos

- Ah brigada – sorriu

A pesar de Serena ter adorado os elogios que Nate fazia durante a noite, o fato de mesmo estando falando com ela, ele olhava para a bunda de todas as garotas, além de olhar para elas, que retribuíam o olhar. Isso só estava deixando Serena irritada, parecia que era de propósito, ele fazia isso enquanto ela estava falando. Então de repente começou uma musica um pouco mais lenta e Nate se aproximou dela e ficou sussurrando coisas fofas em seu ouvido. Quando a musica acabou aquela menina Noelle, que estava vestida de Ke$ha e por sinal estava ridícula com as luzes, puxou ele dela e foi arrastando-o para longe, Serena virou-se foi conversar com Blair.

- Então B, como foi sua noite?

- Ótima Chuck e eu nos divertimos muito, aliais eles esta pegando bebidas para nos agora mesmo. E a sua como esta indo?

- Boa também até certa vaca puxar o Nate de...

- Pera ai! O que você ainda está fazendo aqui vai atrás dele!

- B!

- Vai! Você não disse que ele falou coisas para você a noite toda? Então vai atrás dele van der Woodsen!

Blair empurrou Serena e ela foi andando até o quarto onde Nate estava. Quando abriu a porta encontrou Nate e Noelle pelados na cama, ela estava em cima dele gemendo e falando milhares de sacanagens, enquanto isso ele sorria e beijava-a, porém ao ver Serena congelou. Serena não sabia o que fazer muito menos o que dizer, então murmurou desculpas e foi embora do quarto com o coração quebrado.

Serena entrou na primeira porta que achou, estava à beira das lagrimas, por sorte não tinha ninguém no quarto, e ficou chorando enquanto a festa continuava.

Nate ficou um tempo congelado, não fazia ideia de quantos minutos havia se passado, mas pelo o que Noelle murmurava em seu ouvido e o beijava ao mesmo tempo, não podia ser tanto tempo assim, ele que antes se sentia completamente bêbado agora sentia o cérebro voltado ao lugar, e MERDA, MERDA, MERDA, era exatamente isso que fizera. Então afastou Noelle de perto dele, porém ela continuava mesmo ele falando para ela parar, finalmente depois de muitas tentativas se livrou dela, vestiu-se rapidamente e foi para a área da festa a procura de Serena. Não a encontrava em nenhum lugar naquele muvuco de pessoas, porém avistou Blair e Chuck dançando juntos e foi falar com eles

- Hey, vocês viram a Serena por acaso?

- Hã... ela era para estar com você...Archibald o que você fez! – perguntou Blair, rapidamente ela entendeu que alguma coisa estava errada, Nate estava com o cabelo todo despenteado e sua roupa muito bagunçada, sua camisa tinha alguns botões soltos e antes ele não seria capaz de formular uma frase sequer.

- Bem, acabou acontecendo uma coisa bem desagradável, mas hã bem...

- Poupe-nos de seus conflitos sexuais, e vá direto ao assunto – falou Chuck que também deduzira o que acontecera

- Ok, resumindo eu não encontro a Serena e acho que agora ela deve estar com muita raiva de mim.

- Deus Nate, como você consegue complicar algo que era para ser simples... vamos nos separar e procurar!

Chuck estava procurando por Serena até que ouviu um barulhinho vindo de um quarto, inicialmente achou que eram só dois adolescentes se divertindo, mas agora que observou isso não parecia felicidade e sim tristeza. Sendo assim decidiu entrar no quarto e se deparou Serena sentada na cama e chorando, ela ainda não o vira então, andou devagar e abraçou-a, Serena ficou surpresa, mas logo que viu que era ele relaxou um pouco e voltou a chorar. Ele ficou confortando-a por um tempo até que ela finalmente deu uma pausa no choro e olhou para ele, essa era a sua abertura para falar alguma coisa.

- Então você vai me contar o que aconteceu ou ainda é muito cedo para isso?

Serena fungou um pouco e respondeu – É sim, na verdade, mas acho que consigo lidar. Historia resumida? – Chuck assentiu e ela continuou – bem, Nate e eu nos beijamos – Deus doía só de falar no nome dele – ele falou que não queria nada serio, mas queria ser meu amigo, só que nessa noite ele falou coisas diferentes e eu decidi ir falar com ele só que quando entrei no quarto – rolou uma lagrima de seus olhos ela limpou e continuou – ele estava com a Noelle na cama.

- Eu não acredito, na verdade acredito sim, argh! Olha Serena, eu odeio ver o Nate fazendo isso com você e apesar dele ser meu melhor amigo o melhor conselho que eu posso-lhe dar é para você esquecê-lo, acredite é o melhor para você.

- Sabe, de certo modo eu quero fazer isso. Mas por outro lado eu não quero, eu quero ajudar ele a passar por sei lá o que está acontecendo. Eu quero pelo menos entender alguma coisa, antes de desistir.

- Olha Nate iria me matar se eu falasse isso para alguém, mas agora ele não está em posição de fazer nada. Sabe Serena, o Nate não foi sempre assim, ele era um verdadeiro cavalheiro como todo mundo o chamava, acredite eu o conheço desde que éramos muito pequenos. Nate era gentil, carinhoso tudo isso que vocês, mulheres, prezam num homem. Contudo isso tudo mudou por causa de uma pessoa, Tinsley. No começo ele e Tinsley Carmichael se odiavam, você sabe quem é ela né? – Serena confirmou com a cabeça – então, eles dois não se suportavam, ela era a garota mais popular que esse colégio já viu, era a it girl. Porém, Nate acho que era o único garoto no colégio inteiro que não ficaria com ela. Entretanto em uma festa os dois ficaram muito bêbados e começaram a discutir como sempre e ninguém sabia realmente o porquê, acho que nem eles, mas no final eles dois acabaram ficando, e isso passou a ocorrer com mais freqüência, apesar dele preferir namorar, se divertia com a ela, até que um dia ele com todo o seu cavalheirismo, foi até ela que estava no jardim, e se ajoelhou com flores nas mãos, na frente da escola inteira, e pediu para ela ser a namorada dele. Ela com toda arrogância do mundo o mandou levantar, puxou ele para um canto. Eles falaram até hoje não sei o que, parecia que estavam discutindo, e do nada ela agarrou ele e começaram a se beijar.

- Hum.. mas por que ela não queria ficar com ele?

- Não sei Serena, sinceramente ninguém sabe o que se passava na cabeça dela, ela podia ser a it girl de Nova York, mas também era a bitch. Mas como eu dizia, eles começaram a namorar e tudo mais, eram "o casal", porém os dois mudaram com o relacionamento, Nate deixou de ser tão namorado a moda antiga, e ela foi ficando mais humana. Até que um dia ela simplesmente o deixou, com um bilhete dizendo "Desculpa, deixei Nova York e o colégio, quando você estiver lendo isso devo estar em Vegas, e depois vou me perder na Europa. Se não ficou claro até agora vou esclarecer, nós terminamos." Isso acabou com Nate, eu nunca tinha visto ele daquele jeito antes, passou a ficar com mil prostitutas, ficou com a mais da metade das mulheres de Nova York, sem mesmo se importar em lembrar o nome delas. Depois ele começou a se recuperar, a ligar um pouco para escola, entretanto a Tinsley voltou, pediu desculpa e falou que aquilo foi a coisa mais idiota que ela já fez, Nate ingenuamente acreditou nela e eles voltaram. A história se repetiu, depois de uns meses ela foi embora, dessa vez sem nenhum bilhete, só umas semanas depois ele recebeu uma mensagem dela que dizia simplesmente: "Estou em L.A. o resto você já sabe." E a mesma coisa aconteceu com ele só que pior dessa vez. Da ultima era só álcool e mulheres pelo que eu sei. Nessa ele passou a usar drogas também, e fazer varias outras coisas que você não precisa saber. Bem essa é a história por trás disso tudo que ele é hoje, é por isso que ele quer se só seu amigo, ele tem medo de você abandonar ele. Desse modo na estúpida cabeça dele é mais fácil ficar com milhares de garotas aleatórias, porque assim ele não se envolve emocionalmente.

- Obrigada Chuck por me contar tudo.

- Você vai falar com ele?

- Acho que hoje não. Vou esperar as coisas acalmarem

- É melhor, mas de qualquer jeito vou dar a maior bronca nele, então talvez ele vá falar com você amanha.

- Sabe, - disse Serena rindo – você não é tão ruim quanto eu pensei

- Oh vou levar isso como um elogio. – respondeu Chuck andando até a porta – Boa sorte com Nate

- Brigada, boa sorte para você também

- Desculpe, não entendi

- Quero disser com a Blair, você vai precisar muito mais do que senso de humor e consolar a melhor amiga dela para conquistá-la.

Chuck sorriu, ele não era do tipo que se fazia de bobo e desentendido

- Pelo menos já tenho o seu selo de aprovação "Você não é tão ruim quanto eu pensei" – disse colocando aspas com as mãos – Mas, quero que saiba que eu não te consolei para conquistar Blair, eu fiz isso por você ok?

- Eu sei disso – respondeu com um sorriso brilhante – Obrigada Chuck

- Disponha – disse com um sorrisinho e saiu do quarto.

**N/A: Bem, me digam o que acharam. Desculpe qualquer erro de português, grande parte desse capitulo escrevi por volta das 1:00. Criticas, sugestões são sempre bem-vindas :D**


	4. O Que Um Pacote de Poptarts Não Faz?

**N/A: Eu particularmente estou um pouco insatisfeita com esse capítulo. Já tinha ele pronto a algum tempo só que fiquei fazendo algumas modificações. Decidi postar agora porque a algumas horas atrás vi o trailer da 5 temporada de GG e felizmente havia muitas cenas da Serena e o Nate juntos, o que me inspirou para fazer minha ultima modificação. Espero que gostem e criticas/comentários/sugestões são sempre bem-vindos.**

Nate acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível, estava com uma das piores ressacas. Por um momento se esqueceu da noite anterior, depois tudo voltou para ele em partes fragmentadas tão rapidamente que a dor de cabeça só aumentou. Fechou a cortina imediatamente aquele sol estava só piorando.

Percebeu que Chuck já havia saído Deus sabe para onde, porque pelo o que ele se lembrava hoje era sábado, ou seja, eles só tinham duas aulas e eram depois do almoço. Nate sentou-se na cama tentando lembrar mais um pouco de ontem. Se recordou de ter ficado muito bêbado, ter dançado com a Serena, ter ficado com a Noelle, e para piorar de Serena ter flagrado. Droga! Ele tinha que falar com ela, mas apostava que ela não ia querer nem olhar para a cara dele, nem mesmo se ele tivesse com vinte sacolas da Bendel's. Aff, ele precisava resolver isso.

Tomou um banho colocou uma calça jeans escura da Calvin Klein, e uma blusa pólo branca com pequenas listras pretas (roupas/calca-jeans-calvin-klein-masculina-fotos/attachment/calca-jeans-masculina-ellus/) e um óculos escuro 3211 Ray Ban, numa tentativa de disfarçar sua enorme ressaca. Então foi procurar Serena no campus.

Ao invés disso encontrou com Blair no lounge do Billings.

- Ora, a bela adormecida finalmente acordou! – Falou Blair apontando para o relógio na sala, só então Nate percebeu que eram 12:30, quase horário do almoço - Quem foi a sortuda que deu o beijo de gloria para te acordar dessa vez?

- Ha-ha, muito engraçado Blair, você viu a Serena?

- Hum... Quer dizer agora? Não, mas eu te garanto ela te viu claramente ontem quando voc...

- Obrigado por lembrar, Blair como se eu já não soubesse. – Nate não estava nem um pouco surpreso que Blair já sabia do que acontecera, na verdade não estaria surpreso se seu celular tocasse e a Gossip Girl já soubesse e assim toda Nova York também, só queria concertar as coisas com Serena. – Olha se você a vir, pode falar que eu estou procurando por ela?

- Tenho cara de coruja Archibald?

- Blair! Olha, eu sinto muito, eu realmente quero pedir desculpas para ela e seria muito bom se você ajudasse. E você sabe que odeio quando me chamam de Archibald

- Nate, você machucou ela, apesar de não estarem namorando a química e os sentimentos entre vocês eram tão claros como a sua ressaca, apesar dessa inútil tentativa de escondê-la com óculos. E eu te chamo do jeito que bem entendo.

Nate suspirou, Blair tinha razão - Como ela está?

- Mal, está tentando esconder seus sentimentos de todo mundo, incluindo de si mesma, adivinha só ela também está de óculos. Fale com ela, mas dê um pouco de espaço, ela precisa.

- Ok, obrigado Blair.

- De nada Archibald.

* * *

><p>Era hora do almoço, Nate procurou Serena em toda parte da escola e não a encontrou em nenhum lugar. Então foi almoçar. O almoço de lá era selv service e não precisou entrar na fila de espera,um de seus milhares amigos o chamou e ele furou até a parte tinha comida, aparentemente ninguém se importava. Assim que pegou o seu almoço foi andando para a sua habitual mesa com Chuck, Dash, Brian, Thomas, Matt, porém dessa vez Blair também estava lá e com ela outras três garotas, que pelo jeito eram suas servas. O nome delas era: Natasha Crenshaw, Ann Coulte, Reed Cabot. Já tinha ficado com todas as três juntas tinha sido a noite dos C's, droga pensou, Blair provavelmente já sabia disso e logo Serena também.<p>

Nate sentou-se na mesa, tirou os óculos e o refeitório inteiro reparou em sua ressaca.

Mal colocou a bandeja na mesa, todos, com exceção de Blair e Chuck, começaram a comentar sobre Nate ter ficado com Noelle. E sempre que tocavam nesse assunto Chuck lhe dava um olhar repreendedor e Nate procurava não responder nada.

- Cara ela é totalmente gostosa, você arrasou! – disse Dash – Então agora entre nós, fala como foi.

Essa era é a ultima pergunta que Nate queria ouvir e não fazia ideia de como responder, porque qualquer coisa que ele fala-se não acabaria bem.

- Podem desistir, eu já tentei arrancar tudo dele. Não falou nada. – disse Chuck o salvando

Nesse momento Nate viu que Serena tinha entrado no refeitório. Ela andou direto para a fila.

- Ahh fala ai Nate, você sempre da o relatório completo! – Blair olhou para ele de um jeito que deu um pouco de medo

- Reed, você já pegou minhas roupas na lavanderia? – perguntou Blair cortando a conversa – e Natasha, você já está com a lista da nova coleção da Bendel's?

Blair continuou tagarelando sobre as coisas que suas seguidoras tinham que fazer, e Nate já não estava ouvindo nada só encarando a linda loira que procurava um lugar para sentar, ela estava linda como sempre, e apesar do sol, ela iluminava todo o lugar.

Blair vendo a amiga a chamou para sentar-se com eles.

- S, aqui! – disse sinalizando sua mesa e depois Blair percebeu que não tinha lugar - Ann, você já pegou as anotações da aula de economia com alguém para mim?

- Ainda não Blair

- Então, vá!Ou você quer que eu seja reprovada?

A garota negou com a cabeça e como já tinha acabado o almoço guardou a bandeja e foi embora correndo, deixando um lugar na mesa que foi ocupado por Serena. Que infelizmente era de frente para Nate.

- Oi gente – disse gentilmente para todos na mesa e eles responderam educadamente a ela.

- Bem como eu estava dizendo... – começou Blair

- Nãooooo, Blair chega dessas coisinhas de mulher – interrompeu Thomas – vamos falar no que realmente importa.

- Você está sugerindo que os meus assuntos não importam?

- Não nada disso, só estou dizendo que nós aqui – disse apontando para os meninos – queremos saber o que aconteceu entre o Nate e a Noelle.

Serena engoliu seco e sentiu seu coração apertando.

- Gente isso realmente não importa. – disse Nate quase desesperado para que mudassem de assunto.

- Ah Nate, deixa disso! Você sempre fala todos os detalhes importantes – insistiu Matt

- É cara quase toda parte do livro foi feita por você! – assim que Brian falou isso os olhos de Nate se arregalaram e ele teve que se controlar para não dar um soco e calar a boca de Brian. – Vai me dizer que você não vai escrever nada sobre ela! Justo a Noelle cara, que é uma das mais gostosas e a que todos nós queremos saber.

- Livro? Que livro? – Indagou Serena, ela não ia dar uma de boazinha. A tristeza já havia passado, agora ela estava é com raiva.

- Ahmm, nada! - disse Brian percebendo que não devia ter mencionado o livro na frente das meninas.

- Agora fala. Ou você não é homem suficiente para isso? - desafiou Serena

Brian bufou – Ok, mas lembre-se foi você que pediu, é só um livro que nós garotos fazemos, colocamos informações sobre as garotas que ficamos, sabe, transamos ou vimos peladas, qualquer coisa do tipo e o Nate aqui fez mais da metade do livro – disse sorrindo - ai a gente fala algumas coisas sobre elas tipo: boa de...

- Acho que elas já ouviram o suficiente Brian – disse Chuck cortando-o

- Bem é claro tinham que ser meninos para fazer isso hein... – disse Blair levantando junto com Serena – Porque honestamente, seria impossível para as garotas daqui escreverem qualquer coisa sobre vocês.

As duas deram as costas para eles e foram andando.

- E você pode explicar o porquê disso? – falou Matt um pouco alto de mais e inconformado

Serena virou-se e respondeu pela amiga, alto e claro de modo que todos ouviram – Porque a única coisa possível de escrever seria o quão pequeno é o pinto de vocês, e isso não teria graça nenhuma, seria muito cansativo na verdade, e nós garotas temos muito mais o que fazer.

As duas saíram do refeitório com todos os olhares sobre elas. Nate não pensou duas vezes levantou e correu atrás da Serena. Segurou-a de leve pelo braço e antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa ela virou e falou:

- Veio procurar mais detalhes para completar a minha ficha no seu estúpido livrinho – disse debochando.

- Olha, eu sinto muito por tudo que eu fiz, mas vim para deixar claro que não escrevi uma palavra sobre você no livro, e eu queria te pedir desculpas porque eu falei várias coisas para você e fiz aquilo com a Noelle na festa, eu estava bêbado, se eu pudesse voltar atrás eu juro que faria diferente.

- Bem, você não pode. E se me der licença eu tenho que pegar meu material para a aula de arte.

Ela e Blair saíram. Nate foi para um de seus esconderijos e ascendeu um baseado. Ele precisava livra a cabeça dos problemas. Sempre que fazia isso seus pensamentos o levavam para Tinsley e a época que estava com ela, porém surpreendentemente, foi Serena que veio a sua cabeça, seu cabelo com a combinação perfeita de liso, ondulação e cachos nas pontas, seus lindos e intensos olhos azuis escuro. Ela o lembrava o brilho do sol, e a noite ao mesmo tempo, seus cabelos e muitas vezes seu humor o lembravam um raio de sol, porém seus olhos e seus sentimentos o lembravam da intensa noite, e do lindo céu azul que sempre o acalmou. Ele ficou fumando por um bom tempo, até que de repente ouviu alguém entrando em seu esconderijo imediatamente apagou o baseado.

- Hey! Calma Nathaniel, não apague tudo, deixe um pouco para mim.

- Porra Chuck! Você quase me matou de susto – disse Nate passando outro baseado que tinha com ele para o amigo.

– Então fugindo da realidade para que? - disso dando uma tragada

- Você sabe muito bem o porquê, minha vida está uma droga – respondeu Nate reascendendo e tragando novamente o baseado.

- Não seja dramático. Ah, acho que tem uma coisa que devia saber, ontem contei toda a sua história com a Tinsley para a Serena. – disse Chuck dando outra tragada

- Toda mesmo? – perguntou Nate, ele não estava pirando nem berrando com o amigo e o único motivo disso era porque estava totalmente chapado.

- Não com os seus milhares de detalhes e sentimentos – disse com um pequeno tom de deboche - mas deixei claro que você gostava dela e que ela te machucou quando foi embora. Já falou com a Serena?

- Tentei, ela não está nenhum pouco feliz

- Fale com ela e depois dê um pouco de espaço, aposto que essa história do livro não ajudou em nada. Agora vamos, temos aula de artes

Chuck colocou um colírio no seu olho e passou para Nate que fez o mesmo, e foram para a aula de artes.

* * *

><p>- B, acho que eu fui um pouco dura com ele, quero dizer nós não estávamos namorando nem nada.<p>

- Serena! Isso realmente importa? Vocês estavam tendo uma coisa, e ficando...

- Mas ele tinha deixado claro que só queria amizade quando a gente conversou no quarto.

- É, mas não foi isso que ele disse na festa foi? Nem precisa responder, o fato é ele deu em cima de você e dormiu com outra na sua cara.

- Blair, ele não pretendia que eu visse nada daquilo.

- Claro que pretendia! Ou você realmente acha que sexo entre o garoto mais popular e uma das mais populares iria passar em branco nesse colégio? Para de criar desculpas para ele.

- Você está certa B, vou mover com a minha vida e esquecer essas semanas que falei ou tive qualquer coisa com Nate Vanderbilt, a partir de agora vai ser como ele quis, pura amizade.

- Eu sempre estou certa S, você já devia ter aprendido isso, vamos para a aula de artes. Ah não teve uma vez que eu errei.

- Que foi...

- Quando pensei que estava errada.

Serena riu um pouco e as duas foram andando para a aula de arte.

* * *

><p>- O período cubista foi principalmente influenciado por Picasso, o cubismo consiste em distorcer as imagens e pintá-las de diferentes ângulos, um dos quadros cubistas mais famosos é "As meninas" uma reprodução feita por Picasso, é claro, de outro quadro. – a professora Taserati não parava de tagarelar e Nate já não ouvia um pio, por estar chapado e sua atenção estar voltada para certa loira. Quando de repente seu celular tocou, assim como o de todos na aula que não ligavam muito para a matéria, por isso não se incomodaram em colocar o celular no silencioso. Nate pegou-o preguiçosamente, não estava nem um pouco ansioso para ver o que Gossip Girl tinha a dizer sobre o escândalo do refeitório, e a cara de espanto das pessoas o deixou menos ansioso ainda.<p>

_Olá Upper East Siders, _

_Aqui é Gossip Girl, mas vocês disso vocês já sabem. O que vocês não sabem é que eu tenho uma lista de fofocas que não agüento esperar nem a insignificante aula de arte da elite para contar. _

_Vou começar com a que muitos já sabem, nosso querido __**N**__ se divertiu muito na festa de ontem, porém isso já é usual dele, a novidade é que o __**N**__ foi flagrado na cama com ninguém menos que __**No**__. _

_Agora noticia chocante foi o escândalo feito pelas alunas novas incrivelmente fashions __**S**__ e __**B**__ ao descobrirem sobre "o livro". Garotos não vão dizer que não faziam ideia que a escola inteira já sabia disso, alias algumas das fichadas pelo o livro realmente queriam estar ali quando tiraram as roupas. _

_Mas isso não vem ao caso, o que convém é: __**S**__ e __**B**__ realmente conseguiram dar um tapa de palavras naqueles deliciosos garotos. Já em mim conseguiram atiçar o radar e me fizeram rastreá-las. Então aqui vão as senhoras informações: __**S**__ mal chegou e já ficou com __**N**__ após certa briga na aula de história. A amizade deles é mais coloria que pensávamos, acho que eles fizeram algumas aulas extras de arte, timing perfeito, não? _

_Outra noticia para vocês UES, __**B**__ está na batalha para rainha e já arrumou criadas e deu uma lição na atual rainha, não vemos isso desde da __**TC**__, acho que __**B **__e __**S**__ chegaram para ficar só sinto pena do pobre coitado que estiver na frente delas._

_Um último recado, os segredos de todos que importam nesse colégio já foram expostos ou ainda estão sendo, não pensem __**S**__ e __**B**__ que seus esqueletos permanecerão por muito tempo no armário, agora vocês estão na minha mira, e quase no topo da hierarquia, só falta colocarem os saltos e pisarem em algumas pedrinhas no caminho. Ou dedos se necessário. Sem mais por hora._

_XOXO _

_- Gossip Girl_

Ok não foi tão ruim como Nate pensava. Quem ele estava enganando, com essa explosão Serena ia pensar que foi ele quem disse para a Gossip Girl que eles ficaram.

* * *

><p>- Oi Waldorf, faz um tempo que não nos falamos – disse Chuck ao encontrar com Blair ao sair da sala.<p>

- Com você uma eternidade não é suficiente

- Oh acho que essa falta de educação e mau humor têm alguma coisa a ver com a fofoca da Gossip Girl, ou com aquele negocio no almoço.

- Nossa! Como você é um gênio, Bass – respondeu Blair com o sarcasmo evidente

- Ei, eu não sou Nathaniel ele é que...

- Certo, você não é o Nate, mas aposto que escreveu alguma coisa naquele livro algo que o torna um babaca. Aposto que ficou com mais da metade da escola

- Na verdade eu não sou tão econômico, digamos que prefiro apostar nas prostitutas, porque com elas não tem todos esses dramáticos sentimentos, você deveria me ver como um economista de lagrimas, e de corações partidos.

- Que gentil da sua parte... – disse revirando os olhos – diga para o seu amigo que ele vai ter que fazer mais que conversar para conseguir alguma coisa além de amizade com a S.

- Ele já sabe disso, porém vamos deixar esses dois para lá e falar sobre como a sua roupa ficaria maravilhosa no meu tapete.

- Só nos seus sonhos Bass

- Ocorrem todas as noites, gostaria de lembrá-la.

Blair riu um pouco, deu um leve tapa nele e seguiram em direção a próxima aula.

* * *

><p>Nate esperou dois dias para falar com Serena, só na segunda feira de noite ele foi para o quarto dela, felizmente Blair não estava lá.<p>

Toc, Toc, - Pode entrar – Serena disse e se surpreendeu ao ver Nate parado em sua porta. – ow, é você.

- Não parece muito feliz em me ver

- E você pergunta o porquê.

- Não, na verdade sei que você está extremamente irritada comigo e no momento eu sou a ultima pessoa que você quer falar e pode ser até que me odeie. Mas eu quero esclarecer que não fui eu quem disse para a Gossip Girl sobre o nosso beijo.

- Eu não diria odiar, mas estou chateada, porém eu nunca pensei que fosse você quem enviou a fofoca para a Gossip Girl. – Serena suspirou ela não queria tocar nesse assunto especialmente depois de tudo, contudo ela tinha que fazê-lo – Chuck me contou sobre, bem sobre tudo.

- Eu sei, ele não devia ter feito isso.

- Tem certeza Nate? Se ele não tivesse, eu estaria gritando com você agora, e não tentando entender.

- Serena você não tem ideia de como é ser deixado de lado duas vezes, eu precisava de um jeito de escapar e...

- Magoar os outros não vai te fazer melhor

- Eu sei é só que...

- Fazer aquele livro foi a coisa mais ridícula e infantil do mundo e aposto que não te fez se sentir melhor.

- Eu sinto muito, eu só comecei a fazer o livro porque eu estava com raiva da Tinsley e era para parar ai, só que depois eu fiquei com várias garotas tentando esquecer ela e eu queria..., sei lá descontar a raiva que eu sentia dela e eu comecei a achar que todas as garotas eram iguais a ela, e uma coisa levou a outra e eu fiz o livro junto com os meus amigos, mas eu te juro que não coloquei nem pretendia colocar nada sobre você lá. Por favor, me dê uma segunda chance, Serena, eu realmente me importo com você e não quero perder esse sentimento de se importar com alguém, não quero perder você.

Serena deu um de seus sorrisos iluminadores – Eu também não quero te perder Nate, vem senta aqui – disso enquanto dava um tapinha na cama que estava sentada – eu ai começar a ver Mean Girls quer ver também?

- Ahh, filminho de garotas... – debochou rindo enquanto se deitava ao lado de Serena que também tinha deitado

- Nathaniel Vanderbilt se você aprecia a sua vida nunca mais se refira a essa obra de arte desse modo novamente – falou Serena rindo

- Você tem Pop-tarts aqui?

- Claro! O que seria a minha vida sem Pop-tarts, e o que seria um filme sem Pop-tarts? – disse Serena rindo e falando como se estivesse declamando uma poesia.

- Ok, ok Srta. Poeta passe um para cá – falou abrindo a boca – acho que consigo sobreviver a esse filme com Pop-tarts e pipoca.

- É ao filme você sobrevive, mas a uma dieta nunca Natie.. – respondeu dando um Pop-tart para ele.

- Está insinuando o que eu acho que está? – disse sorrindo para o jeito que ela tinha o chamado e devorando o Pop-tart.

- Não sei do que você está falando – deu um sorrisinho travesso se fazendo de ingênua – agora cale sua enorme boca que temos que ver o filme – e ao falar isso encharcou a mão de pipoca e colocou a na boca de Nate que engoliu tudo.

- Só porque você me deu pipoca que um não vou fazer você pagar pelo o que disse, sobre eu ser gordo. Esse comentário era digno de uma guerra de cosquinhas. – disse ele ameaçando fazer cócegas na barriga dela barriga.

- Nem comece! – disse rindo – você sabe que era uma brincadeira, afinal com essa barriga tonificada, acho que só um cego iria falar da sua gordura inexistente, mas agora eu quero ver a Regina George engordando com as barrinhas de cereal falsas.

Os dois se divertiram muito viram o filme riram horrores um do outro e era como se fossem amigos de infância e se conhecessem desde sempre e de certo estranho modo isso parecia ser verdade.


	5. Sociedades Secretas

**A/N: Desculpe a demora pelo o capítulo. Primeiro eu machuquei a minha mão e não pude escrever, depois tive muitas provas, mais muitas mesmo, além de uma tonelada de trabalhos. Então atualizar ficou muito difícil, mas vou tentar enviar o próximo capítulo mais rapidamente, uma vez que as prova acabaram. Vou explicar uma coisa sobre a história, a junção do ****St. Jude's**** com a Constance gerou a universidade de Eli (nome retirado de um livro), nessa história a Eli é uma universidade, mas tem ensino médio nela também, e quase todo mundo que cursa o ensino médio continua na universidade, e Eli é uma excelente universidade da Ivy League. É uma Harvard, Yale, da vida. Isso tudo no mundo fictício da história. Outra observação é que eles estão no 3° ano do ensino médio e nos EUA o ensino médio tem 4 anos, então eles estão no penúltimo. Eu só escrevi essa observação enorme para situar um pouco as coisas, e tirar algumas dúvidas que podem vir a surgir. **

**Um PS rápido agora, eu não sou dona da citada R&T, nem de outras citações relacionadas a ela, essas ideias vieram de um livro que por sinal é muito bom, enfim aproveitem o capítulo.**

Nate acordou com uma dor nas costas insuportável, ao abrir os olhos percebeu que não estava em seu quarto, ele tinha dormido no sofá do quarto da Serena e da Blair.

Ele e Serena tinham perdido a hora na noite anterior e quando se deram conta de que horas eram, já havia se passado das 10 da noite, o horário máximo para você estar no seu prédio, caso o contrario encrenca lhe espera. Serena tinha insistido que Nate poderia ficar e dormir no sofá para não correr o risco de se meter em problemas.

Nate levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar Serena e percebeu que Blair estava dormindo em sua cama, ela não havia chegado ontem à noite, pelo menos não até o momento que ele dormiu.

Nate pegou seu casaco e estava quase passando pela porta quando se tocou: com sexo ou não, mulheres odeiam quando você sai sem se despedir pela manhã. Ele já tinha muita experiência nisso, então para evitar futuras confusões deixou um bilhete para Serena em sua cômoda. E deu uma ultima olhada nela, ela parecia tão serena, calma, ele poderia olhar ela por horas, entretanto tinha que voltar para o seu dormitório. Dirigiu-se ao seu prédio tomando cuidado para não ser visto, não queria qualquer tipo fofoca sobre ele ter dormido com alguém.

Finalmente chegou ao edifício Prescott quarto 320, tomou cuidado para não acordar Chuck, com o objetivo de evitar um interrogatório às 6 da manhã. Assim que trancou a porta do quarto com a sua chave ouviu uma voz.

- Tsc, tsc, Nathaniel, novamente pego no andar da vergonha...

- PORRA CHUCK! – Nate deu um salto – você me matou de susto! E esclarecendo, eu não estou no andar da vergonha, eu simplesmente dormi no sofá da Serena, nós perdemos a noção da hora. – disse enfatizando a palavra sofá.

- Eu tenho tantos motivos para não acreditar nisso, mas cá entre nós você não está em posição de mentir. Então devo presumir que você e Serena estão em bons termos agora.

- Yep! Ela é maravilhosa sabe...

- Ohw Ohw! Eu definitivamente não quero ouvir você devanear sobre certa loira a essa hora da manhã.

- haha desculpa, mas sabe, eu estava pensando, você não acha que ela tem uma semelhança com a Tinsley, no olhar.

- Ambas tem uma íris muito interessante se é a isso que você está se referindo, a da Serena um azul profundo e da Tinsley é um azul violeta claro. Realmente até hoje me pergunto qual o nome daquela cor. – disse Chuck fazendo-se de desentendido, então foi direto ao ponto - Mas se você está se referindo ao brilho no olhar, todos os olhos no mundo brilham quando vêem algo que gostam Nathaniel, você é que só parou para observar o delas.

* * *

><p>_)000_)_)-0-0<p>

Serena tinha acabado de acordar extremamente feliz, mas ficou um pouco decepcionada ao ver que Nate já havia ido embora, então ela viu um bilhete na sua cômoda dizia: _Desculpa S, tive que sair cedo para que ninguém me visse. Se não poderiam descobrir que eu não dormi no meu quarto. Me diverti muito ontem, e fico feliz que estamos em bons termos de novo. _

_XOXO_

_- N_

Serena sorriu, era muito legal da parte dele deixar um bilhete.

- Oh, levante e brilhe dorminhoca, o sol já saiu há muito tempo. – disse Blair saindo do banheiro, já vestida e com o cabelo todo arrumado.

- OMG! Blair, assim você me mata de susto!

- Foi necessário S, ou você quer que a Srta. Sarmast dê um chilique sobre seu atraso na preciosa aula de literatura dela?

- Você sabe que a Alisha nunca faria isso, afinal porque você é tão formal com ela?

- Verdade, ela nunca faria isso com a aluna preferida dela, e eu só trato ela como qualquer professor.

- Blair ela gosta de todos nós igualmente e ela é mil vezes melhor que qualquer outro professor daqui.

- Por favor, Serena! O professor de TPI não se compara com aquela hipster adoradora de Zooey Deschanel. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que é realmente pertinente é o que o Nate estava fazendo aqui de noite? Por que se vocês foram tão sem vergonha que fizeram na...

- Não termine essa frase Blair, não aconteceu nada, só perdemos noção do tempo e eu não queria que ele voltasse naquele horário porque podia se meter em encrenca. E nem pense que me interrogar irá desviar a atenção de você. Por que você chegou tão tarde?

- Estava vendo um filme no lounge

- Com...

- Por que precisa ser com alguém? Uma pessoa não pode ver um filme sozinha?

- Com...

- O Chuck, satisfeita? Ótimo, agora vá se arrumar.

Serena riu e foi se vestir para a aula.

**)&)*)*)*&*

* * *

><p>&amp;*¨&amp;*(<p>

No caminho para a aula de literatura Nate e Chuck encontraram com Serena e Blair, e foram andando juntos conversando e rindo, quando uma menina veio até eles. Ela era linda loira, olhos azuis claríssimos que nem os do Matt Lander, porém tinha uma pequena parte com um suave verde esmeralda, que davam um efeito lindo ao rosto da menina.

- Oi – disse simpaticamente – Nate, posso falar com você um segundo?

- Sim, claro – então os dois se afastaram dos demais, deixando os um pouco curiosos, além disso, deixando Serena com uma pitada de ciúmes e mil pensamentos doidos por sua cabeça "Quem será essa loirinha?", "Será que ele já dormiu com ela?", "Porra, o Nate deve gostar mesmo de loiras, não me surpreenderia nenhum pouco se a Tinsley fosse loira..."

- Então desculpe, mas não me lembro de você...

- É claro que não, meu nome é Ashley Cuthbert, e você vai ficar calado sobre tudo que eu vou falar e mostrar agora entendeu? Então tome isto e faça o que se pede. Essa conversa nunca existiu. – Então saiu apressadamente deixando um envelope preto com um lacre de cera, que continha as letras R&T expressas belamente, além disso, tinha um símbolo na carta que ocupava o lugar do selo e era do tamanho do mesmo. Uma rosa em cima de um túmulo [para visualizar esse símbolo pesquise "rites of spring break" e coloque imagens, o símbolo é a tatuagem nas costas da menina]. Nate guardou rapidamente o envelope e retornou aos amigos.

- Então o que ela queria? – perguntou Serena curiosa

- Nada, só umas anotações de história

- É claro, porque você é um dos melhores alunos na classe... – disse Chuck sarcasticamente

- Cala a boca Chuck – respondeu rindo

Depois da aula Nate arranjou tempo para abrir o envelope dizia: "Solicita-se sua prensença no Grande Salão 20h, sozinho", então foi isso que Nate fez. Às 19:45 deu uma desculpa esfarrapada para Chuck, Serena e Blair e se dirigiu ao Grande Salão, que localizava-se no edifício central, junto com a cantina, cafeteria, quadra principal, o auditório, a biblioteca, a sessão de clubes e etc.

Ao chegar lá foi segurado à força, por pessoas vestidas de preto e encapuzadas, sua visão e boca foram tampadas, tentou sair, porém não conseguia. Sentiu-se ser levado para outro lugar, então depois de um tempo foi libertado e conseguiu ver e falar novamente.

Porém tudo que via eram cinco pessoas encapuzadas e de preto, sendo que três delas estavam sentadas a uma mesa de frente para ele que estava sentado do outro lado da mesa, como se fosse uma entrevista de emprego. As outras duas estavam paradas de pé ao lado da porta atrás dele.

- Nate Vanderbilt Archibald, acho que sabe por que está aqui. – disse o encapuzado do meio, pelo a sua voz Nate podia dizer que era um homem.

- Não acho que não – responde com ousadia, Nate nunca ficava intimidado com essas coisas – na verdade sim, acho que isso é um estúpido trote de lunáticos, e eu iria agradecer se vocês me deixassem ir para que eu possa passar a minha terça-feira à noite comendo pizza e vendo um filme com os meus amigos.

- Com quem você pensa que está falando garoto? Eu te disse não disse? Ele não serve aqui! – falou virando para a pessoa ao seu lado esquerdo

- Calma, calma, ele vai se encaixar ousa o que eu estou dizendo, afinal quando cometi um erro desse tipo? – respondeu, e com certeza era uma mulher, aquela voz, pera! Aquela voz, Nate conhecia aquela voz, e o sorriso que brilhava um pouco até no escuro, aquela era a garota de mais cedo Ashley Cuthbert, mas isso não fazia sentido, ela não parecia o tipo de pessoa que faz trote, na verdade Nate pesquisou sobre ela, aluna nota 10, extremamente popular, o único motivo que Nate não tinha ouvido dela antes é por que não era do tipo popular atirada. Chuck provavelmente a conhecia. Era o tipo de garota com várias influências, e pelo o que pesquisou, seu pai era um bã-bã-bã da vida, então com certeza Chuck a conhecia.

- Tudo bem então, vamos prosseguir. Você foi escolhido para fazer parte da Sociedade, você aceita?

- Fazer parte de que?

- Você está sendo convocado para ser um coveiro, aceita ou recusa – falou a pessoa a direita, era um homem também.

- Um o quê?

- Como é desinformado, eu disse que ele seria uma péssima escolha! – exclamou o do meio

- Nós somos uma Sociedade Secreta, e estamos convocando você, se não sabes o significado de coveiro, lamentamos, mas nossa identidade só poderá ser revelada mais tarde. Agora chega de formalidade, Nate, sabemos tudo sobre você, suas notas não são as melhores, mas cada membro é convocado por uma coisa. Então responda, aceita ou não? – falou Ashley Cuthbert, com certeza ela era a mais simpática dos três.

- Hahahahah impossível saber tudo sobre mim, sem ofensas, mas meus segredos estão muito bem enterrados.

- Quer dizer que você acha que a gente não sabe do incidente do êxtase, ou do, como posso dizer "lance da Tinsley", ou que você perdeu a virgindade aos quatorze anos com Tinsley Carmichael e ela com você, bem antes de vocês namorarem, ou que sua professora do 5° ano era Emily Hallet, a qual só se tornou modelo depois que você disse a ela que ela era a mulher mais bonita que você já viu, ou até que você colou no teste de biologia da ultima quarta, ou do seu caso com a professora Ella Brennan de 20 anos no 9° ano, quer que eu continue? Tenho sua ficha inteira aqui, e pode demorar considerando todas as suas loucuras de bêbado e momentos de drogado que nem você deve se lembrar. – disse Ashley Cuthbert

- Como vocês sabem disso tudo? E quem são vocês?

- Não se preocupe ninguém te dedurou, vamos dizer que pesquisamos intensamente sobre você. Então Aceita ou Rejeita? – disse Ashley Cuthbert

Não tinha outro jeito esses idiotas sabiam tudo então disse – Aceito -

Assim que disse essas palavras os dois encapuzados atrás de Nate, prenderam-no novamente. Alguns minutos no escuro a boca de Nate foi liberada e seu corpo também, depois de uns minutinhos Ashley Cuthbert tirou sua venda e ele se deparou numa sala sozinho com ela.

- Então Vanderburro, você podia ter sido mais simpaticozinho lá né? Iria facilitar muito. – disse batendo de leve no ombro dele

- Ei! Facilitaria se alguém me explicasse alguma coisa, isso sim!

- Mas você é tão, burro, mais tão burro! Nunca ouviu falar na R&T? E eu achando que o Bass falaria alguma coisa para você!

- Por que ele falaria qualquer coisa, se eu não pude mostrar a carta para ninguém?

- Por que ele me viu sua antinha!

- Tá, mas agora você pode me explicar que porra é essa?

- Aff! – ela estendeu a mão e completou com um lindo sorriso amigável – Bem vindo a Rosa & Túmulo – assim que ele apertou a mão dela a formalidade foi embora – seu lerdo! – disse enquanto dava um tapa na cabeça dele. – Agora você entendeu?

Então veio mil coisas sobre Sociedades Secretas que ele havia ouvido quando passou para o ensino médio, mas não sabia se era verdade, pelo o que se lembrava existiam várias sociedades, contudo as mais populares eram: Rosa & Túmulo, Livro & Chave, Cabeça de Dragão, Espada & Clava, Serpente e Saguão São Lino. Ele havia sido convocado para a Rosa & Túmulo, a Sociedade Secreta mais antiga, famosa e poderosa do país. Entretanto havia algo que Nate não entendia nessa história, as pessoas só costumavam ser convocadas pelas Sociedades Secretas no 4° ano, no entanto ele estava no 3°.

- Pera aiii Srta. Gossa-Que-Nem-Uma-Lixa, os alunos não são convocados somente no 4° ano?

- Sim, porém sempre convocamos um grupo muito pequeno e exclusivo antes, na verdade todas as Sociedades fazem isso, é como se estivéssemos reservando os preferidos. Agora vamos ao que interessa. O esquema de Sociedades é o seguinte, lealdade a sociedade a cima de tudo, e você virá a ter mais intimidade com quem te selecionou, porque essa pessoa é o seu 'irmão'. Vou explicar de modo mais simples para a sua cabecinha de ouro vazia conseguir acompanhar. A Sociedade é dividida em turmas, você é uma exceção a regra, porque sua turma só será convocada ano que vem, então você é do Auri Group (Grupo de Ouro em latim), o Auri Group do 1° ano da universidade escolhe o Auri Group do 3° ano do ensino médio, e os que não são do Auri Group escolherão no ano que vem pessoas para convocar. Vou ser mais clara, os membros da minha turma que não são do Auri Group irão escolher seus discípulos ano que vem no 2° ano da universidade, os discípulos serão do 4° ano, então você e o seu Auri Group irão se juntar aos convocados e formar a nova turma. Entendeu?

- Sim, eu não sou idiota nem nada, mas você me escolheu?

- É, cada um escolhe uma pessoa para ocupar o seu lugar, então você meu discípulo e eu meio que são sua mestra, na verdade somos irmão de acordo com a Sociedade

- Você pode me dizer quem são os outros convocados? – falou morrendo de curiosidade

- Na verdade não, mas vou te dar alguns spoilers, o Chuck não foi convocado por nós, a Livro & Chave já tinha um plano bem grande para ele. Porém fique tranqüilo a Livro & Chave é nossa grande aliada, pode-se até dizer que somos sociedades irmãs, outra aliada nossa é a Espada & Clava. E nossa total inimiga é a Cabeça de Dragão principalmente, entretanto também não gostamos da sociedade irmã a ela, Serpente, além dessa a Saguão São Lino não é amigável. Os times são basicamente assim: Rosa & Túmulo x Cabeça de Dragão; Livro & Chave x Serpente; Espada & Clava x Saguão São Lino. Então, lembre-se: você será muito feliz se caso fizer alguma peça com as sociedades rivais, principalmente com a Cabeça de Dragão. Outra informação importante para você, cada AG (Auri Group) tem um líder, que depois se torna líder da turma toda, na verdade essa liderança não quer dizer nada e só dá direito a uma coisa, o líder tem direito a escolher um Invité L'on (visitante de ouro em francês). Entretanto não é livre escolha, o líder apenas seleciona um dos possíveis chamados para a sua turma e essa pessoa participa de festas e de eventos da sociedade, além de já ter conhecimento de sua futura participação na sociedade, entretanto esse convidado não participa das reuniões ou nada do tipo. E para a sua sorte, você foi nomeado o líder, desse modo daqui a pouco terá a chance de escolher o Invité L'on e se o seu grupo te aceitar mesmo como líder, será realmente o líder deles, mas isso tem a ver com suas habilidades de liderança que na minha singela opinião são inexistentes. Está pronto para o desafio cabeça oca?

**Então gente desculpe a demora, mas agora vou ver se atualizo mais rápido, enfim dicas, sugestões e críticas são sempre bem vindas! ^^,**


	6. O Retorno

**A/N Um detalhe quanto eu me referir a jogador de futebol ou mencionar futebol eu me refiro ao americano. Outra observação no final do capítulo tem a descrição dos personagens exatamente como eu os imaginei. Eu não sou dona de Gossip Girl, nem de Sociedade Secreta. O capítulo não ficou tão grande como eu gostaria, mas tinha que acabar ai mesmo. Qualquer dúvida sobre a sociedade que ainda tenha permanecido é só perguntar.**

**%%¨&%%**

**Tinha que fazer essa quote antes do capítulo começar, porque bem, simplesmente combina.**

_"**Well, you can tell Jesus that the bi****tch is back"**_

_** - Georgina Sparks**_

&¨%$##$%

No ultimo capítulo - 'Está pronto para o desafio cabeça oca?'

- Ashley eu realmente tenho pena de você, acha que eu não encaro uma coisinha dessas

- Eu tenho pena de você Golden Head, acha que da conta, já que é tão pika explica tudo que eu te disse vai espertão

- Então hum... bem..

-COMO É BURRO! Affs lá vou eu dar uma de titia da creche! Você é do 3º ano do ensino médio e foi convocado antes da hora, porque não se convoca alunos do 3º ano, somente do 4º do ensino médio, para formar as turmas nas sociedades. Sendo assim se dá um nome para pessoas como você, que foram convocadas antes da hora, Auri Group. Você foi convocado por mim. Eu sou do 1º da universidade e o Auri Group da minha turma na sociedade convocou o seu AG, e ano que vem quando eu estiver no 2º ano e você no 4º, o resto da minha turma da sociedade que não é do Auri Group convocará o resto da sua, que não será do AG, desse modo a sua turma estará completa ano que vem. Além disso, você é o líder do AG e depois será da turma toda. Por ser o líder você tem o direito de escolher um Invité L'on (visitante de ouro em francês). Porém não pode ser qualquer um, a pessoa deve estar na lista dos possíveis convocados da sua futura turma. E deve ser aprovado por mim sua irmã, essa parte eu tinha esquecido de mencionar. Enfim esse Invité L'on, será convidado para vários eventos da sociedade e já terá o conhecimento de que é um futuro membro, apesar disso não poderá comparecer as reuniões. Acho que isso resume tudo, o resto você saberá depois.

- Ok, mas porque o Chuck não foi escolhido pela R&T? Ele tem muito mais potencial para esse negocio de sociedade do que eu.

- Ahh bobinho Vanderbilt, Chuck irá produzir muito mais na Livro & Chave essa é a sociedade para todos com o caráter parecido com o dele, em busca do sucesso e de negócios. Mas relaxe, não vamos separar você e do namoradinho, L&C faz quase tudo junto com a R&T só as reuniões no nosso mausoléu que é maior, melhor e muito melhor, que são estritamente exclusivas para membros. Sobre o mausoléu não é nada mórbido é maravilhoso e totalmente 'cool' acho que nessa linguagem você entende.

- E a Serena e a Blair em que sociedade elas estão?

- Lamento informar, mas elas não foram convocadas para nenhum AG, pelo que eu sei, mas as nossas sociedades rivais podem ter convocado eles, porém duvido muito disso, por elas serem novas no colégio e por serem mulheres, as sociedades mais antigas, que por sinal são as mais poderosas, são extremamente arcaicas, sendo assim as sociedades tem um grande preconceito com as mulheres, os mais antigos e poderosos patriarcas das mais antigas e poderosas sociedades são muito preconceituosos com mulher na sociedade, desse modo para não desagradá-los os membros da sociedade evitam convocar muitas mulheres para os AG.

- Ok, muita informação Cuthbert, você sai falando como se eu já soubesse de tudo, em 1º lugar quem são esses patriarcas?

- Ai, é impressionante, conforme o tempo passa, eu te acho cada vez mais burro. É só estudar mais um pouco que você saberia que patriarca é um termo utilizado para referir-se a uma pessoa muito respeitada pela sua sabedoria e benemerência, mas em sentido religioso, é o nome dado aos primeiros chefes de família no Antigo Testamento. Entretanto no caso das sociedades é o nome dado aos antigos membros, qualquer um que tenha terminado a universidade, e assim deixa de ser um cavaleiro e se torna um patriarca. Ah existe alguns patriarcas que às vezes passam um tempo no mausoléu Outra coisa importante os patriarcas mais velhos são, normalmente, extremamente poderosos, ricos, desse modo são obviamente quem manda a maior quantidade de doações para a sociedade, essas doações podem estar entorno de milhões ou bilhões, ou quem sabe mais. E só para você saber a maioria dos grandes famosos do mundo é um patriarca da R&T.

- Ok, ok essa parte eu entendi, outra pergunta, se existe esse preconceito com mulheres como você é do AG do 1° ano da universidade?

- Existem exceções obviamente, que por sinal vem aumentando ao longo dos anos, no caso das suas amigas não puderam fazer uma, já que Serena e Blair são novas na escola/universidade. No meu caso, aluna nota 10, ótima líder, perfeita em quase todos os sentidos, pais ricos, poderosos, influentes, como não fazer uma exceção.

- Acho que a falta de humildade seria o perfeito argumento.

- Bem engraçado, ha-ha, guarde o seu senso de humor para a reunião, falando nisso já devíamos estar indo para a sala de reuniões, só falta mais uma coisa.

Então Ashley pegou o seu iPad que estava em cima da mesa e mostrou uma lista de nomes para Nate, a lista continha uns 6 nomes e cada um vinha com observações sobre cada um. Dentre os nomes Nate viu 'Serena van der Woodsen'.

- Essas são as suas opções para Invité L'on, quem você escolhe?

Nate olhou para lista já tinha ouvido todos aqueles nomes pelo campus, alguns ele já conhecia, Callie Vernon, Damian McGinty, Easy Morgan, George Harrison, Lindsay Pearce, e Serena van der Woodsen. Perto de cada nome havia a foto da pessoa e ao clicar no nome aparecia a ficha completa dele ou dela.

- Olha vou ser honesta com você, nenhum líder jamais escolheu alguém 'profissionalmente', afinal todos esses já estão praticamente dentro da sociedade. Além disso, o Invité L'on é só uma formalidade estúpida para iludir os lideres fazendo com que eles tenham uma falsa ideia de poder sobre o que ocorre aqui. Até eu escolhi isso pensando no lado pessoal, e garanto que esse treco não muda porra nenhuma que acontece aqui, todo mundo nessa lista tem 99,9% de chance de estar na sua turma, o 0,1% é no caso de transferência, de morte e etc...

- Uau, você deu todo esse discurso, quando eu não estava dando a mínima para escolher 'profissionalmente' rsrs, acho que só você de todos os lideres deve ter pensado e re-pensado se escolher pelo lado pessoal faria mal para a sociedade. Eu escolho a Serena, como se isso fosse alguma surpresa.

- Ha-ha, tãooo engraçado vamos para a cerimônia de iniciação já estamos atrasados.

Quando Nate e Ash saíram da sala, ele olhou em volta admirado para o lugar, estava no mausoléu, era encantador, era enorme, antigo, chique, sua beleza era indescritível.

Ash o levou para a sala de reuniões, que parecia extremamente com a de filmes onde pessoas extremamente poderosas se reuniam. A sala continha vários artefatos que pareciam ter séculos de existência. Então se deparou com algumas pessoas vestidas de preto, assim como Ashley, juntas e em frente a elas haviam 7 pessoas. Ashley falou no ouvido de Nate para eles se juntar com as outras 7 pessoas, foi então que Nate percebeu quem estava ali. Que porra era aquela como 'ela' podia estar a ali? Porque a Ash não avisou para ele! Tinsley simplesmente deu o seu sorriso-assinatura para ele, acenou levemente tudo no estilo Queen B que era. Nate não teve nem tempo de pensar porque nesse instante, Ash que se juntara com as pessoas de preto falou:

- Então que comece a iniciação!

As luzes se apagaram, e de repente Nate estava vendado novamente. Pelo susto de ver Tinsley, Nate não conseguia se Lembrar de quase nada que ocorreu, isso foi tudo o que permaneceu em sua memória:

*_flash*_

- BEBA, BEBA, BEBA! – várias vozes encapuzadas berravam isso para ele, queriam que ele bebesse uma coisa avermelhada que lembrava a sangue. Puta merda, ele já tinha ouvido falar dos trotes de sociedade, tudo mundo já tinha, na época não havia acreditado em nenhum, mas agora não tinha tanta certeza se eram todos só rumores. Pensou: 'quer saber foda-se', então bebeu a porcaria vermelha.

- É! _Perséfone! Perséfone! Perséfone!_- disseram várias vozes em uníssono

_*flash*_

Um pátio cercado de fogo, no qual um homem vestido de demônio pulava, soltando gritos guturais. Um grupo de homens em farrapos estava diante dele, acorrentado e soltava gemidos baixo.

_*flash*_

Uma sala cheia de puritanos observando a forca iluminada por um foco de luz. Havia três mulheres penduradas com cordas em torno de seus pescoços, sacos pretos amarrados cobriam seus rostos. Nate achou que eram de mentira, mas viu que seus pés estavam se mexendo...

_*flash*_

Um vampiro erguendo-se do caixão, sangue escorrendo por seu pescoço.

_*flash*_

Um jovem pálido de cueca sentado em uma privada. Ele tinha uma arma apontada para a cabeça e ficava repedindo a mesma frase várias vezes. Em Latim.

*_flash*_

Tinsley Carmichael virou-se para mim, em uma sala onde Otelo estava estrangulando Desdêmona:

- Sentiu minha falta, N? – disse piscando o olho e sorrindo sedutoramente

Fui retirado da sala antes que pudesse responde-la com um 'que porra é essa'.

_*flash*_

Tudo foi se misturando, havia vozes para todo lado gritando coisas em vários idiomas, outras berrando obscenidades, entoando coisas sem sentido como "O Presidente Está Morto", "O Fim Chegou", "O Diabo Ascendeu" e outras advertências lúgubres.

Depois de mais alguma falação em um idioma, que parecia ser alemão, várias pessoas encapuzadas começam a falar:

- Quem é? Quem é? _Quem é?_ QUEM É?

- Nathaniel Vanderbilt Archibald - respondi

- Leia! Leia! Leia agora ou de sua ultima olhada no templo interior!

Então Nate leu os seguintes juramentos

**Eu, Nathaniel Vanderbilt Archibald, Bárbaro-Assim-Chamado, por meio desta juro solenemente, dentro da Chama da Vida e sob a Sombra da Morte, nunca revelar, por ação própria ou omissão, a existência do conhecimento considerado sagrado por ou os nomes dos membros da Ordem da Rosa & Túmulo. **

O grupo deu vivas depois que ele leu e o fizeram correr pela sala três vezes e após isso o deram mais uma vez o suco que aparentava ser sangue, só que dessa vez ele conseguiu reconhecer, era suco de romã! Esses caras eram mesmo pirados. Então deram outro pergaminho com um juramento para ele ler:

**Eu, Nathaniel Vanderbilt Archibald, Bárbaro-Assim-Chamado, por meio desta juro solenemente, dentro da Chama da Vida e sob a Sombra da Morte, guardar os segredos e confissões de meus irmãos, apoiá-los em todos os seus esforços e ter para sempre como sagrado o que quer que eu venha saber sob o símbolo da ordem Rosa & Túmulo.**

O grupo saudou novamente e repetiu o mesmo ritual,da bebida e das voltas, então um novo pergaminho foi colocado:

**Eu, Nathaniel Vanderbilt Archibald, Bárbaro-Assim-Chamado,, por meio desta juro e devoto solenemente meu amor e afeição, lealdade eterna e fidelidade imorredoura. Pela Chama de Vida e a Sombra da Morte, prometo apegar-me completamente aos princípios desta antiga ordem, favorecer os amigos e prejudicar seus inimigos, e colocar acima de todas as outras as causas da Ordem da Rosa & Túmulo.**

O grupo sorriu e ergueu Nate colocando-o aos pés de um homem vestido como Dom Quixote:

- Deste momento em diante, você não é mais o Bárbaro-Assim-Chamdo Nathaniel Vanderbilt Archibald. Por ordem da nossa sociedade, eu o nomeio Puck, Cavaleiro de Perséfone, Ordem de Rosa & Túmulo.

Um alarme foi tocado três vezes, depois uma e mais duas, e todos gritaram:

-Coveiros!

&¨%$

#$%¨&¨%

* * *

><p>&amp;¨%$#<p>

&¨%$#

Após o ritual de iniciação, foram designados para um enorme salão no mausoléu provavelmente era uma biblioteca. Havia várias estantes com livros, diversas mesas e computadores. Tinha também algumas cômodas armazenavam arquivos. Tudo era bem misterioso e sofisticado. Antes entrar na sala Nate teve que colocar uma etiqueta dizendo _Olá meu nome é:_ então escreveu com sua caligrafia horrorosa, que muitos surpreendentemente diziam que era sexy, _Nate_.

Assim que entrou avistou Tinsley parada em um canto da sala bebendo o que ele achava ser suco de romã, ela sorriu para ele, e Nate andou até ela:

- Que merda que você está fazendo aqui!

- Ah N, você realmente achou que eu conseguiria ficar longe de você por tanto tempo? – Tinsley olhou para ele de cima a baixo, ele estava ainda mais bonito e gostoso desde a ultima vez que ela o vira. Estava mais sarado, bronzeado e seus cabelos estavam mais dourados, porém nada exagerado, combinava perfeitamente com ele. Foi então que ela viu a etiqueta dele e começou a rir – ai, ai, realmente não sei como você sobreviveu esse tempo sem mim, é para você colocar o seu nome da sociedade gênio. – disse apontando para a sua própria etiqueta, a qual lia-se: _Little Demon. _Realmente não foi uma surpresa para ninguém.

Ela pegou outra etiqueta em uma pilha que tinha numa das mesas

- Qual foi o seu nome?

- _Puck_ – ela deu uma risadinha e escreveu com sua bela letra Puck na etiqueta e trocou as etiquetas, colocando a antiga na boca dele.

- Pronto fofinho

- Ha-ha, muito engraçado - falou tirando a etiqueta – alias, qual foi o motivo da sua risadinha ao ouvir o meu nome? Eu é que devia estar rindo do seu, _Little Demon_, realmente nenhuma surpresa.

- Concordo completamente, não esperaria menos da maior sociedade do país. Porém _Puck_ é o nome dado para o convocado com mais experiência sexual.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, as pessoas de preto chegaram, porém sem o capuz e Ashley falou:

- Olá novos convocados, bem-vindos a Rosa & Túmulo, como o ritual de iniciação já foi encerado vocês todos pertencem oficialmente ao AG da turma C176. Aqui nós fazemos tudo diferente, contamos o ano diferente, sendo assim a minha turma é C174, a turma C175 será convocada completamente semana que vem, onde as pessoas que não são do AG irão ser convocadas. Enfim vamos às regras básicas: Em qualquer evento da sociedade, festa, reunião, qualquer coisa, só são permitidos os nomes da sociedade. O meu é _Lune_. Do mesmo modo como os nomes da sociedade não devem ser usados fora dos eventos da sociedade. Outra regra importante, caso a regra anterior seja quebrada a pessoa deverá pagar 2 reais para o Fundo Associado Tobias (FAT), que é o fundo da sociedade. Além disso, se algum bárbaro mencionar a Sociedade & Túmulo em um lugar público, o membro deve se retirar imediatamente do recinto, caso o contrário, bem... não vou assustar vocês logo no inicio. – falou rindo e então continuou - Toda quinta feira às 20:42 temos uma reunião e a presença é obrigatória, além disso a cada reunião tem um coordenador, o qual chamamos de 'Tio Tony', esse coordenador sempre muda de reunião para reunião, ou seja todos serão alguma vez o Tio Tony. Então é isso, de agora em diante vocês tem a honra de serem coveiros!

Quando Ash, ou melhor, Lune terminou o discurso, Puck foi até ela

- Que droga é essa! Porque você não me falou que a Tinsley estava aqui!

- Wou! Wou! Puckurro (Puck + Burro), nomes bárbaros não são permitidos aqui, dois reais.

Puck bufou tirou a carteira do bolso e entregou 2 reais para Lune.

- Affs, que coisa é essa de bárbaro? Por que vocês deram suco de romã para a gente? E por infernos a Little Demonestá aqui?

- Sabia que tudo isso seria informação demais para a sua cabecinha. A nossa Deusa é a Perséfone e se você soubesse um pouco de mitologia e da história bíblica entenderia o simbolismo da romã, como eu não estou com paciência para te explicar vá Google mais tarde. Bárbaro é o nome dado a quem não é da sociedade. Por isso nome bárbaro, o nome fora da sociedade. E a Little Demon está aqui porque foi convocada obviamente. E eu não te informei isso antes porque era uma informação confidencial e não era da sua conta, obviamente. Agora vá socializar com a sua turma, que você por sinal é o líder.

Puck fez o que ela disse se juntou aos outros membros e acabou gostando de alguns deles.

- Oi, eu sou Nat.. Puck

- Prazer eu sou, Keyser Soze, você é o nosso líder, e ela é a co-lider ou como chamam braço direito do líder – disse apontando para Little Demon – que coincidência, porque vocês já namoraram e tal.

Puthas Merdas, esse pessoal lia Gossip Girl... além disso acho que a Lune esqueceu de avisar que existia essa coisa de co-lider.

A conversa foi interrompida por Lune

- Então desculpe interromper a confraternização, mas quero apresentar os Invite L'on, eles já passaram por todo ritual e já foram informados de todas as regras, são convocados assim como vocês, só que não participaram das reuniões de quinta no mausoléu. – assim entram na biblioteca, Serena van der Woodsen e George Harrison. – Angel – disse colocando uma mão no ombro de Serena – e Number Two – continuou colocando a outra mão no ombro de George. – bem-vindos a Rosa & Túmulo. Um último aviso quando saírem do mausoléu o broche de ouro da sociedade será entregue a vocês, o qual terão que usar sempre, mas com discrição.

Puck sorriu, finalmente um rosto amigável, aparentemente ele só podia escolher um Invite L'on (IL'), e o outro ficava por conta da sociedade, realmente era só um falso poder, e pelo que via-se, Serena seria escolhida de qualquer jeito.

Angel e Number Two se dirigiram ao resto dos convocados, Angel tinha um sorriso no rosto assim como Puck que estava feliz em não ter mais que aturar Little Demon. Depois de mais um tempo de socialização alguns membros do grupo foram para um pos-festa para os convocados. Puck, porém estava cansado e conversando com Angel e outros membros.

- Eu vejo que é a nova distração de Puck, só vou te avisar, que não vai durar muito tempo sabe,- falou Little Demon para Angel quando os demais membros já tinham saído de perto

Angel franziu o cenho quem era aquela garota e quem ela pensava que era

- Só para sua informação Little Demon, Angel é a minha amiga então pode calar sua enorme boca e nos deixar em paz. – Falou Puck se virando e levando Angel junto

- Coitadinha dessa, achei que você fosse mais legal com elas, Puck, nem a verdade ela tem direito. – falou Little Demon antes de eles saírem.

Ao saíram do mausoléu e pegaram seus pequenos broches de ouro que mostravam uma rosa dentro de um hexágono alongado.

- Que garota doida era aquela? –perguntou Serena

Nate bufou – aquela era a Tinsley.

- Como assim, o que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Voltou de sei-lá-onde porque foi convocada.

Serena franziu a testa estava com pena do Nate, ele parecia confuso e irritado ao mesmo tempo. Também estava com um pouco de ciúmes, aquela Tinsley era linda de dar inveja, cabelos pretos e ondulados, rosto perfeito, sorriso intimidador e bonito, além disso, os olhos dela eram um azul violeta simplesmente maravilhoso, não era a toa que todos os garotos e até algumas garotas queriam ficar com ela.

- Hey, Nate ta tudo ok? – perguntou sabendo que não estava

- Sei lá eu preciso... eu preciso pensar.

- Ok, vamos eu te levo para o seu dormitório

Quando chegaram lá, Serena deu um abraço apertado em Nate e sussurrou no seu ouvido – Não se irrite com ela, tudo que ela quer é a sua atenção.

Então Serena seguiu para o seu dormitório colocou o broche de ouro dentro da gaveta e dormiu não tendo ideia do que ia acontecer agora que Tinsley havia voltado. Percebeu que Blair ainda não tinha chegado, devia estar sendo convocada, ou algo do tipo...

%$%$#$$

* * *

><p>¨%$#%%$<p>

Nate chegou ao seu dormitório exausto, Chuck pelo visto ainda não tinha voltado da iniciação da Livro & Chave.

A iniciação de Nate tinha sido até legal, e ele com certeza teria ido para a pos-festa, se não fosse é claro pela Tinsley. Os membros pareciam ser bem simpáticos: Effy Stonem – Lucky, ele já tinha ficado com ela algumas vezes, ela era bem o tipo foda-se, falava pouco, mas se você a conhecesse veria que ela era bem divertida. Heath Monthgamery – Bond, jogava no time de futebol americano, junto com Nate, era o Linebacker, enquanto Nate o Quarterback, era um cara, muito louco e engraçado. Brandon Robinson – Big Demon, era um ótimo jogador de basquete, o cara era enorme, por isso o nome, diferente de Tinsley que recebeu Little Demon por ser uma bitch de primeira. Christopher Dern - Keyser Soze, esse cara era muito simpático e gente boa, além disso, pelo que Nate sabia era gay. Brett Francis – Juno, ela tinha sido um pouco irritante com a louca de querer que tudo fosse do seu jeito. Matthew Whale – Frodo, esse não tinha ido com a cara de Nate, fazia cara e bocas a cada vez que ele falava, além disso, seguia o estereótipo nerd, impopular que se acha, e faz parte de milhares de clubes que ninguém sabe que existem. George Harrison - Number Two (IL'), era pegador tipo o Nate e era bem divertido e um pouco pirado, mas era maneiro. Além desses convocados tinha também Serena é claro e Tinsley que pelo visto tinha voltado de uma vez por todas.

**Uma parte**** da turma C176**

**1- AG Nate – Puck (líder)**

**2- AG Tinsley - Little Demon (co-lider)**

**3- AG Matthew Whale - Frodo**

**4- AG Brandon Robinson - Big Demon**

**5- AG Christopher Dern - Keyser Soze**

**6- AG Effy Stonem - Lucky**

**7- AG Heath Monthgamery - Bond**

**8- AG Brett Francis - Juno**

**9- IL' Serena van der Woodsen - Angel**

**10- IL' George Harrison - Number Two**

**Só para lembrar: C174 - AG Ashley Cuthbert - Lune (líder)**

**%#%%#%**

* * *

><p><strong>¨%$#¨#$#$<strong>

**Como prometido aqui vai a descrição dos personagens:**

**PS: Irá ter um espaço entre o ponto do site tipo: blablabla. tatatna e depois na hora é preciso tirar o espaço. Se o site não for confira se você tirou todos os espaços.**

**Nate Vanderbilt**– Chace Crawford

**Serena van der Woodsen **– Blake Lively

**Chuck Bass** – Ed Westwick

**Blair Waldorf**– Leighton Meester

**Ashley Cuthbert** - Achei milagrosamente um site que tinha uma foto de uma mulher, a qual era exatamente como eu imaginei a Ashley, só um detalhe essa foto é bem estúdio e tal, então imagina de uma maneira mais natural, com um cabelo menos 'acabei-de-sair-do-salão'. Não dá para colocar o link aqui porque não aparece, então vou colocar o site e vários espaços ai na hora é só tirar: fashionbubbles .com /beleza/files/2010/11/cabelos-loiros-01-299x450 .jpg

**Tinsley Carmichael** – Eu vejo a Tinsley como a Megan Fox, mas muitas pessoas também a imaginam como a Adriana Lima. Particularmente, acho que a Megan Fox combina mais com a T. Aqui vão duas fotos uma da Megan como Tinsley outra da Adriana. Só um detelhe se for imaginar como a Megan é com o cabelo ondulado dando um ar mesmo de rainha do colégio.

Megan: site - s1 .hubimg .com /u/583838_f520 .jpg

Adriana: site - 2. bp .blogspot .com /-xjUN1BHewU4/TWMI2yIF0xI/AAAAAAAAAVw/E4A3YUxMRpM/s1600/wallpaper_de_rosto_de_adriana_lima-34926 . jpg [tira o espaço]

**Matthew Whale **– Ainda não imaginei ele muito bem na minha cabeça, então talvez no próximo capítulo eu o descreva melhor, mas 1° ele não é lindo, 2° ele é bem nerd metido então se pensem nos estereótipos. Aqui vai uma breve descrição dele: cabelo castanho bem escuro, quase preto, é pálido, magricelo, porém não é o nerd no estilo 'morro-de-apanhar' é no tipo bem metido mesmo, no estilo 'sou-melhor-do-que-você'

**Brandon Robinson** – Esse também não está completamente construído, mas é alto (dãa), careca, super humilde e tal mais ou menos como esse ator: imdb .com /media/rm1603976448/nm0930317 só duas observações: 1ª imagina o personagem mais jovem 2ª o site demora para carregar.

**Christopher Dern** – Esse eu imaginei exatamente como o Chris Colfer, mas não do jeito meio exagerado na série Glee, tem uma foto que expressa perfeitamente o jeito que eu imaginei o Chris, esse site NÃO tem '.com': newspaper .li /static/ e2 961d09851f10f548832883696a0b e3 .png , ele está bem fofinho nessa foto e eu imaginei o Chis assim. Ah o nome do personagem foi em homenagem ao Chris, primeiro ia ser Charlie, só que como eu iria me basear no Chris decidi mudar.

**Effy Stonem** – Kaya Scodelario a Effy é da série Skins, eu decidi inclui-la aqui na fic e só da para imaginar ela com a atriz que interpreta ela na série mesmo. Uma observação, na série ela tem sérios problemas que enfim, essa Effy, da minha fic, não tem só fica no estilo 'foda-se' mesmo. Para visualizar ela é só colocar no Google Kaya Scodelario ou Effy Stonem mesmo, eu aconselho colocar Effy para ver como é a aparência dela na série.

**Heath Monthgamery**– Heath é um típico jogador de futebol americano, popular. É louco por uma festa, super divertido, ele é meio lindo bobão. Eu imagino, ele loiro olhos castanhos mel, não tão alto quanto o Nate. Apesar de imaginar ele com olhos castanhos, pesquisei muito na internet para achar o meu Heath, o ator que chega mais próximo é o Sterling Knight vou colocar três fotos dele: site – modaellos .com /wp-content/uploads/admphotos407840SterlingKnight .jpg

2ª foto: site: esse site NÃO tem .com: userserve-ak .last .fm /serve/_/30636995/Sterling+Knight+sterling .png

3ª foto: site: images .wikia .com /hannahmontana/images/3/3f/Observe_Report_Los_Angeles_Premiere_Ds9ZfdtDKd0l .jpg

**Brett Francis **– Essa eu ainda não tenho nenhuma foto porque ainda não pensei em nenhuma atriz (aceito sugestões), a Brett é meio mimadinha, tem o cabelo ruivo avermelhado, é um pouco baixa, olhos verdes, e irritante. Só isso que eu pensei dela, talvez no próximo eu já tenha um ideia melhor.

**George **Harrison ****- Ainda não tenho a um ator nem nada para ele, mas já pensei em algumas coisas (outras são do livro Sociedade Secreta): Ele tem um cabelo castanho claro meio ruivo, um olho cobre, é bem rebelde, faz várias coisas só porque não pode.

**Então esse capítulo acabou, dicas, sugestões, ideias, opiniões, críticas, qualquer coisa do tipo são bem vindas. Qualquer dica sobre uma pessoa para algum personagem será bem-vinda. Ahh não se assustem muito com as coisas da sociedade ^^, **

**Feliz Ano Novo!**


	7. Esse Reinado É de Quem Mesmo?

**Gente só lembrando o futebol é SEMPRE americano e outra coisa, não resisti, e coloquei Gretchen Weiners e Karen Smith na fic, são as seguidoras da Regina George de Meninas Malvadas (Mean Girls). O jogo de hóquei eu retirei do 3º episódio da 1ª temporada de Gossip Girl. Aconselho ler ouvindo a música que toca no episódio, para dar um maior ar de jogo, o nome da música é "I Got It From My Mama" do Will .I . Am. Outra observação tem uma parte com futebol americano então vou explicar o básico sobre o jogo: Um time é subdividido em duas equipes, a do ataque (ofensiva), onde o quarterback fica, e a da defesa, onde o linebacker fica. Num jogo real as equipes revezam, quando o adversário está com a equipe de ataque o outro time está com a de defesa, e o mesmo ocorre ao contrário, porém num treino onde só tem um time, uma equipe joga contra a outra. Só quis deixar isso bem claro, para ficar mais fácil de entender a fic. OBS: OS quartos são separados tem o quarto do Chuck, uma porta, uma sala que eles dividem e uma porta para o quarto do Nate. Na sala que eles dividem tem uma porta que da para o corredor, cada um tem o seu banheiro, frigobar e etc...**

**$%¨&***

* * *

><p><em>#$%¨&amp;*(<em>

_Olá Upper East Siders,_

_Aqui é a Gossip Girl, sua primeira e única fonte sobre a vida escandalosa da Elite de Manhattan. Para começar essa quarta-feira já venho com uma fofoca que fará todos vocês cuspirem o cappuccino matinal. __**T**__ voltou! E de acordo com fontes seguras veio para ficar. Preocupo-me com a reação de __**N**__ todo mundo sabe que ele ainda tem uma quedinha por ela. Assim como tudo mundo sabe que já rolou bem mais do que um 'clima' entre ele e __**S**__. _

_Como se isso tudo já não fosse o bastante, a disputa pelo trono aumentou, é de conhecimento geral que__desde que __**T**__ foi embora __**No**__ havia se coroado, porém com a chegada de __**B**__ tivemos concorrência ao trono, e agora que __**T **__voltou, vai querer tudo que tinha de volta. A questão é por onde ela vai começar? Por __**N**__ ou pelo trono? Meu palpite é que a nossa antiga Queen B vai começar pelos dois. E já temos uma ideia em quem ela vai pisar para chegar ao topo._

_Escolham seus os lados UES, porque acabou de começar a terceira guerra mundial, e nesse confronto, ninguém está a salvo._

_XOXO_

_- Gossip Girl_

_%¨&*(_

_$%¨&*_

Assim que Chuck olhou a fofoca, foi para o quarto de Nate, pegou o cappuccino que estava bebendo e derramou tudo em cima de Nate que dormia.

- Wooww! Que porra é essa cara?

- Tinsley voltou. Acabei de ler na Gossip Girl

- Já está lá? –disse enquanto procurava uma toalha - Cara o meu dia vai fud...

- Como assim, você já sabia?

Nate enxugou o rosto e olhou para o broche de ouro da sociedade que havia deixado em cima da cômoda e depois olhou para Chuck. Chuck seguiu o olhar dele e viu o broche da R&T depois arregalou os olhos.

- Isso não pode ser verdade Nathaniel! – disse com um sorriso no rosto - então quer dizer que você, Serena e Tinsley então juntinhos, na mesma sociedade. Cara alguém deve te odiar muito lá em cima.

- Obrigado, cara, alias como você sabe da Serena?

- Sou o líder do meu AG na L&C e me falaram que você era líder do seu AG na R&T, então imaginei o obvio, você escolheu Serena como IL'.

- Hum... e você obviamente escolheu a Blair

- Aham, falando nas meninas vamos entrar com elas logo, a nossa turma tem o primeiro tempo vazio hoje e por isso não duvido nada que a Tinsley irá tentar aprontar alguma coisa.

- É, mas eu vou tomar banho antes, e tentar tirar esse cheiro de cappuccino do meu cabelo, já que alguém tem uma mão de manteiga!

- Opss...

Depois de tomar um banho Nate colocou o broche de ouro da sociedade discretamente na parte onde se localiza os botões na blusa pólo. Chuck colou o dele, que tinha formato circular e mostrava um livro e uma chave em cima dele, na ponta do seu famoso cachecol.

- Cara o que você está fazendo, está calor lá fora, estamos no verão.

- Nathaniel, deixa eu te explicar uma coisa, o que eu uso não depende do clima. Se eu quiser usar um cachecol no verão, eu usarei, se eu quiser andar só de short na neve eu também o farei. Eu sou Chuck Bass

Nate riu – Tanto faz cara...

$%¨&*

Então os dois saíram do alojamento e foram para a parte do campus onde todo mundo passava o tempo livre. No Cross Campus Green, era tipo um 'Central Park', tinha aquele enorme gramado de universidade, onde as pessoas sentavam conversavam, e era perto do campo de futebol americano, assim muitas garotas ficavam lá para ver os garotos jogando, mesmo que não fosse um jogo oficial nem nada, sem os capacetes e todo o equipamento, era legal de assistir pelo motivo obvio, e também porque esses jogos normalmente terminavam em uma briga. Além disso, perto do Cross Campus Green (CCG), havia a grande biblioteca, era meio que 'a' biblioteca um dos patrimônios que os diretores mais tinham orgulho, porém os alunos só gostavam de lá porque os degraus de entrada eram uma cópia fiel dos do Met. Isso sem mencionar que um dos Starbucks do campus era ali.

- Então o que você planeja fazer? – perguntou Chuck, se sentado em um dos bancos do Cross Campus, raramente ele sentava na grama, falava que estragaria sua roupa.

- Honestamente nada, não vou atacar o leão antes de ele fazer o primeiro ataque, além disso, você sabe como a Tinsley é, se eu fizer qualquer coisa só vai deixar ela mais empolgada para como a Gossip Girl chamou '3ª guerra mundial', aposto que aquela louca está amando todo esse 'uau' pela volta dela.

- Hey Nate! Que tal um jogo? –disse Drew Roy, jogando a bola de futebol americano na mão de Nate. Drew era um cara do time de futebol.

- Uhm.. agora não Drew, depois eu ganho de você – respondeu Nate indo arremessar a bola de volta.

- Não, cara pode ficar com a bola, é o meu presente para você demonstrando o quão eu te admiro por estar transando com as mais gostosas do campus.

- Hãn... eu não...

- Ha-ha, não tente negar Vanderbilt, você é meu ídolo. – então Drew foi embora

- Ignorando o seu fã, concordo com você Nathaniel, mas eu já estou tramando um plano, como você sabe, a melhor defesa é um bom ataque.

- Quando se trata dela, a melhor 'defesa' – disse colocando aspas – é ignorá-la, a Serena tem razão tudo que ela quer é atenção e sempre foi.

- Exatamente, ela vai querer toda a atenção que tinha antes, o trono, você, aposto que já arrumou seu mini-grupinho para segui-la, mostrando que ainda tem influencia aqui. Temos que ...

- Olha, faça o que quiser, mas me deixe fora, não quero me envolver em nada que tenha a ver com ela. – disse girando a bola levemente em suas mãos.

- Oi gente – falou Serena e Blair que se aproximaram com um grupo de seguidoras atrás de Blair, dessa vez além das três, Natasha Crenshaw, Ann Coulte, Reed Cabot havia mais duas Gretchen Weiners, Karen Smith.

Nate olhou para cima encarou Serena por um momento, ela com seu lindo cabelo loiro, olhos azuis maravilhosos, um sorriso que fazia você querer sorrir também, além disso, era simpática, gentil, fiel, atenciosa, ela era tudo que Nate sempre quis, então ele não teve duvidas do que fazer, colocou a bola de futebol no banco, levantou-se, foi até ela, deu um de seus sorrisos encantadores e a beijou. Bem ali no Cross Campus na frente de todo mundo.

Serena no inicio ficou supressa, mas depois que se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, soltou sua bolsa Gucci no gramado e o beijou de volta, eles já tinha se beijado antes, entretanto esse pareceu incrivelmente perfeito, parecia simplesmente a perfeita hora. Ela passou as mãos no cabelo dele desarrumando todo. Enquanto isso Blair, Chuck e tudo mundo assistia a cena surpresos.

Chuck e Blair decidiram se afastar deles, já que aquele beijo parecia que iria demorar muito. O grupo de seguidoras da Blair ficou lá com o celular na mão tirando mil fotos para mandar para Gossip Girl, assim como outras pessoas que estavam fazendo a mesma coisa, como se fosse necessário...

- OMG! – falou Blair

- O que? Não vai me dizer que você ficou surpresa.

- Eu sei que ia acontecer eventualmente, mas a surpresa veio de ter sido assim na frente de tudo mundo.

- Nathaniel é um garoto esperto, está urinando em seu território. Contudo vamos falar de você que tem que cuidar do seu território. Já planejou alguma coisa?

- Não exatamente, na verdade nesse caso eu fiquei pensando, tenho que me mostrar a perfeita rainha, não vou sair apertando mãos e sorrindo a toa nem nada, tenho que ser temida, respeitada, e amada.

- E como você pretende fazer isso Waldorf? Noelle é um pouco temida, porém não é respeitada, com ela não precisamos não preocupar, o período de regência dela já acabou. Porém Tinsley é temida, respeitada, amada por alguns, e muito, mas muito temida.

- Acontece que Tinsley abandonou o povo, então sua lealdade foi questionada

- Waldorf você não está fazendo sentido, não estamos na terra média.

- Ai Basstard, não é obvio, vou fazer uma festa. Vai ser a melhor festa que essas pessoas já viram, e para isso vou precisar da sua ajuda obviamente.

- Conte comigo Waldorf – sorriu

Os dois se viraram para ver se Serena e Nate já tinham acaba de se pegar. Surpreendentemente ainda estavam se beijando. Deus, aqueles dois não respiram por acaso? Finalmente eles pararam, e sorriram um para o outro

- Então... – disse Serena meio sem ar

- Então..

- Não que eu não tenha gostado, mas por que... – cortou o que ia dizer quando reparou que quase todo mundo estava com o celular na mão e olhando para eles.

- Vem vamos para um lugar mais privado

Levou ela para o Starbucks que estava ali do lado.

- Olha, eu te beijei, porque, bem porque eu quis e pareceu totalmente certo, eu queria mostrar para todo mundo e para você de quem eu gosto, e quem eu quero que seja a minha namorada. – Serena estava em transe com aqueles lindos olhos - Com todos esses boatos agora eu quero me envolver o menos possível com esses escândalos, e acima de tudo quero voltar a ser eu de novo. Passei muito tempo tendo várias atitudes que não eram minhas, não me refiro exatamente as garotas, a bebida, as drogas e tudo mais, eu fiquei sendo um menininho metido que só pensava em si. Passei a tratar muitas pessoas como lixo, durante um tempo. E ai veio você, comecei a refletir sobre o que eu fiz e sei lá, você despertou o que tem de melhor em mim e...

Serena cortou ele com um beijo, ahh ele beijava tãooo bem.

- Nate, eu gosto muito de você, muito mesmo, essa provavelmente foi uma das coisas mais lindas que já me disseram, mas eu realmente não acho que devemos namorar, ainda, a Tinsley acabou de voltar e as...

- Eu não ligo para ela, eu quero você Serena

Ela sorriu – Para! – falou rindo – você está trapaceando, eu estou tentando falar e você fica dizendo essas coisas

- Coisas como você é a garota mais bonita que eu já vi e desde o primeiro momento eu queria ficar com você? – provocou rindo

- É, coisas como essas – disse corando um pouco – mas sério, acho que tem tanta coisa acontecendo a sociedade, Tinsley, que namorar iria apresar, por enquanto é melhor sermos amigos, com benefícios é claro. - Sorriu

- Uh... então, você só me quer pelo meu corpo... entendi – disse num falso tom sério

- Ah não, você descobriu! Imagino que isso é um não... – respondeu entrando na brincadeira

- Claro que não! Eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso – sorriu beijando a.

Ficaram de beijando por mais um tempo até que Blair e Chuck entraram no Starbucks, com as sempre presentes followers.

- Pelo amor de Deus! Arrumem um quarto! – Blair falou enquanto Chuck jogou a bola de futebol americano em Nate

- Aqui você esqueceu o presente do seu fã.

Os dois se sentaram em uma mesa, Blair e Chuck se juntaram a eles e quando as followers foram fazer o mesmo Blair as impediu

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo, vão dar uma volta pelo campus e espionar a Tinsley e a Noelle! E tentem descobrir alguns podres!

As cinco foram correndo com seus saltinhos fazer o que Blair havia mandado.

- Quanto a nós temos muito que tramar, e planejar, Serena você tem que me ajudar a planejar a melhor festa que essas pessoas já viram e você Archibald vai me ajudar me mostrando todo o histórico de festas!

- Hãm... Blair, primeiro já falei que odeio quando me chamam de Archibald, e segundo não vou me envolver em nada que tenha a ver com a Tinsley

- E eu já informei que eu vou chamar você do que eu bem quiser, e você vai ajudar sim se quiser a minha aprovação para o namoro de vocês ou o que quer que isso seja

- E desde quando eu preciso da sua aprovação, Waldorf?

- Hã.. Nate, você meio que precisa sim, ela é minha melhor amiga, além disso, é só uma festa e se eu vou ter que ter esse trabalho todooo preciso de alguém para me distrair um pouco – disse Serena olhando nos lindos olhos azuis dele e o beijando suavemente

- Podem parando! Isso aqui é um planejamento e não um motel!

- Ta, Blair – falou bufando – eu vou pegar um cappuccino para mim, vocês querem alguma coisa?

- Eu vou querer um Mocha Frappuccino – pediu Blair

- E eu um Caramel Frappuccino

- Eu vou com você, vamos deixar essas duas planejando – falou Chuck se levantando

Os dois foram para fila enquanto esperavam Nate perguntou para Chuck

- Por que você não ficou lá? Achei que estava doido para planejar

- A minha parte Nathaniel, não está relacionada com uma simples festa, eu estou cuidando de várias coisas, entre elas, impedir o avanço do inimigo, o que significa que eu vou ficar de olho em você para garantir que você não ceda ao inimigo

- Você está realmente achando que eu iria trocar a Serena pela Tinsley?

- Não, mas vamos supor caso você e a Serena briguem, ninguém garante que você não ira rastejando para os pés da Tinsley.

- Você pensa muito pouco de mim...

- Acho que você é que pensa muito de você...

Após comprarem dois cappuccinos para eles e dois frappuccino para elas sentaram-se a mesa para ouvir Blair planejando a festa toda...

- Então vai acontecer esse sábado, não quero que seja no campus nem nada, estou pensando em inventar uma enorme mentira que fará todo mundo ter passe livre no fim de semana. Como por exemplo, uma grande reunião para a formatura, apesar de ser só no ano que vem, acho que irá funcionar. Eu vou pedir para a Dorota, minha empregada, mentir para o reitor, ela faria isso sem problemas. Só falta o lugar, pode ser no Palace, mas acho que só com uma ligação dos nossos pais é que conseguiríamos reservar o Palace para esse sábado e os nossos pais nunca concordariam com isso.

- Pode ser no Empire Hotel – sugeriu Chuck

- Ahhh! Lá seria perfeito, melhor até que o Palace! Mas mesmo assim não acho que conseguiríamos uma reserva a tempo

- Não precisa, eu sou dono daquele hotel, meu pai achou que estava na hora de eu começar a assumir alguns compromissos e me deixou 40% do hotel. E se você quiser o Palace, o pai do Nate comprou há algum tempo, e se eu pedisse para o pai dele ele poderia deixar.

- É verdade, incrível como o meu pai confia mais em você do que em mim, apesar de que eu fui pego com o êxtase...

- Perfeito! Eu preferiria o Empire, acho que o Palace ficaria formal demais.

- Ok, considere a reserva feita.

- Oh merda, a aula de Ed. Física começa daqui a pouco , temos que ir! – falou Nate enquanto se levantava e jogava seu cappuccino no lixo, e pegava a bola de futebol que tinha deixado no chão.

- Calma Nate, ainda faltam 10 minutos.

- Você não entende Serena, o Nathaniel aqui, tem que se arrumar para o jogo de futebol, no inicio do ano eles tem que treinar na Ed. Física, além do treino semanal. O lado bom disso é que como eu não jogo futebol sou liberado para 'assistir'. E vocês são liberadas 20 minutos mais cedo para assistir também, todo mundo nesse colégio é obcecado por futebol. E o Nate é um deles...

- Chuck você só fala isso porque não sabe jogar, vamos.

Eles foram andando para a quadra, Nate e Serena foram de mãos dadas, enquanto Blair e Chuck estavam do lado deles tramando. Quando chegaram lá toda a turma deles já tinha chegado e mais algumas pessoas das outras turmas do 3º ano do ensino médio estavam lá.

- Ok vamos lá suas bichinhas lerdas podem ir se trocando, e para as garotas que tem aula agora, vocês vão jogar Hóquei hoje, coloquem o uniforme.

Serena e Blair foram para o vestiário, e uma garota simpática falou

- Vocês são novas né? O uniforme fica dentro dos armários é só perguntar para a supervisora – falou enquanto apontava para uma mulher na porta - qual o armário de vocês que ela vai dar a senha, depois é só vocês mudarem. Além disso, vocês podem pagar uma taxa extra para lavarem o seu uniforme e colocarem no seu armário, ou vocês podem lavar vocês mesmas o que eu realmente não aconselho.

- Ah brigada, eu sou Serena e essa é a Blair e você é?

- Eu sei quem vocês são – disse com um sorriso amigável – eu sou Jenny Humphrey

- Brigada mesmo Jenny.

- Ah! Um detalhe vocês tem dois uniformes para hóquei, um uniforme azul e o um vermelho o treinador fala qual vocês devem usar antes do jogo, a maioria já sabe porque raramente os times mudam.

- Ele não falou nada para gente..

- Então vocês tem que perguntar para a supervisora.

- Muito obrigada Jenny

- Ah de nada

As duas perguntaram para a supervisora felizmente estavam no mesmo time, o azul. Se aprontaram para o hóquei e então foram para a quadra.

- Então todo mundo já sabe como se joga, os capitães desse ano vão ser diferentes, Carmichael, pelo o que eu me lembro você sabia jogar isso bem.

- Claro que sim Sr. Thompson, eu era a capitã antes de sair – disse com um sorriso gracioso, que aparentava ser angelical, mas olhava para Serena deixando claro que estava se gabando.

- Sim, eu me lembro, então Carmichael você é capitã do vermelho e... - Sr. Thompson olhou para a sua prancheta – e você van der Woodsen, por ter criado a confusão naquele jogo de lacrosse, quero ver se você é tão boa quanto diz que é, você é capitã do azul.

Ouve um risinho no fundo e uma garota do vermelho falou em alto e bom som

- Você vai perder van der Woodsen!

Tinsley simplesmente sorria diabolicamente para Serena que sorria de volta com sarcasmo estampado.

- Bem eu vou ajudar no treinamento do jogo dos garotos, e o meu assistente vai supervisionar o jogo de vocês. – falou Sr. Thompson enquanto se retirava do campo

- Muito bem meninas, eu sou o Sr. Roy, caso algumas de vocês não saibam. Quero um jogo limpo, capitães no meio, decidam quem começa.

(começa a música - I Got It From My Mama)

- Sabe, você pode até ser o novo entretenimento do meu N, mas não se surpreenda se no meio da transa ele falar o meu nome, biscate. – falou Tinsley

- Você pensa muito de si mesma, ele deixou de ser seu, no momento que você foi embora para a casa da luz vermelha – respondeu Serena

- Desculpe, mas eu não visitei a sua terra natal – sorriu

- Lamento informar, mas aquilo não é minha terra natal, é sua, ou da sua mãe.

Tinsley sorriu, essa garota realmente não era que nem essas covardes do colégio que se cagariam só pela Tinsley ter as confrontado. Mas ela não esperaria menos de uma possível namorada do Nate. – Podem começar, você vai precisar da vantagem – virou-se e foi até a sua posição falar a estratégia do jogo. Serena teve a impressão que Tinsley não estava falando só do jogo.

- Ok gente vamos acabar com elas – merda, pensou Serena, ela tinha que motivar essas garotas, e esse não era o jeito... – Meninas o jogo acaba quando a gente fizer 5 pontos, [A/N: regra inventada por mim] ou quando acabar o tempo quem tiver mais pontos ganha, então se fizermos 6 pontos logo, o jogo acabará antes e poderemos ir ver os meninos jogando mais cedo.

Todas as garotas sorriram e uma gritou

- Isso! Vamos acabar logo com elas!

Blair sorriu para Serena que piscou para a amiga, a motivação deu totalmente certo.

PIIIIII – o jogo havia começado. Serena era ótima em hóquei deu o passe inicial para Blair que passou para aquela menina Jenny, que passou para outra e essa passou para Serena que driblou duas e já se preparou para fazer o ponto quando Tinsley veio e deu um tremendo empurrão nela.

- Ei!

- Opss...

- Falta! - Falou Sr. Roy que estava sentado em uma cadeira lendo quadrinho, nem um pouco interessado no jogo.

Serena bateu a falta tocou para uma menina que perdeu o gol. Então foi a vez do ataque de Tinsley, ela recebeu a bola no inicio do campo e driblou praticamente o time adversário inteiro, Serena tinha que admitir a garota era boa. Serena correu e ficou tentado tirar a bola dela.

- Sabe essa guerrinha sua é muito estúpida, por que você fica correndo atrás de quem deixa claro que não quer nada com você?

- Porque eu sei que ele está mentindo, não sei se ele te contou, mas foi exatamente assim da ultima vez, só que o entretenimento foi mais esperto que você e saiu assim que eu a confrontei, no mesmo dia eu já estava na cama com ele. Ouvindo-o dizer o quanto sentiu minha falta todo aquele bla-bla-bla romântico dele – falou enquanto impedia Serena de pegar a bola – você acha mesmo que tem chance?

- Você encontrou com ele ontem, eu ainda não estava presente e eu e ele não estávamos ficando, pelo o que eu sei você não foi para cama com ele no final da noite, então... – respondeu e tirou a bola de Tinsley e foi correndo para atacar.

Tinsley atrás dela pegou o taco bateu na perna dela e a empurrou

- Carmichael! – berrou o Sr. Roy

- Escapuliu – disse inocentemente

- S, você tá bem? – falou Blair estendendo a mão para ajudar a amiga

- Sim B, vamos acabar com essa vadia.

- Eu realmente ficaria ofendida, se não tivesse ouvindo isso de uma prostituta – sorriu sarcasticamente

- Affs, farinhas do mesmo saco se ofendendo, dá para voltarem ao jogo? – se meteu Noelle que era do time da Tinsley

- Garota se enxerga, dos sacos de farinha o seu é o mais barato. – falou Tinsley para Noelle, revirando os olhos – agora anda van der Woodsen, se já acabou a sua cena de quinta, pode fazer o favor de bater a falta, quero ganhar isso logo para ver o meu N jogando.

Serena revirou os olhos bateu a falta, tocou para B, que driblou a Noelle, que deve estar procurando a bola até agora, depois passou por outra garota e tocou para uma menina, que tocou para Serena, a qual fez o ponto, apesar do empurrão de Tinsley.

1x0

- É! – gritou o time de Serena – parabéns van der Woodsen – berrou uma menina.

Serena sorriu virou-se para Tinsley – Viu como se faz Carmichael?

Então Tinsley berrou com a goleira e o time. O passe do meio de campo foi feito, Tinsley pegou a bola passou por todo mundo do time de Serena e quando Serena foi tirar a bola dela, Tinsley desviou incrivelmente e deu a maior porrada na bola, já que estava distante do gol, surpreendentemente entrou. 1x1

- UHUH! Tinsley! – todo o time dela berrou

- Você ainda tem muito o que aprender comigo van der Woodsen – sorriu e depois correu para o seu campo onde foi saudada por grande parte do time que se abaixou fingindo que tirava fotos dela, que fez posses imaginárias, rindo.

Serena tocou para Blair que tocou para outra menina, que deu a bola para Serena então Serena fingiu que ia fazer o gol e Tinsley já estava a fazendo outra falta nela com seu bastão, então Serena tocou para Blair, que estava livre e fez um lindo gol. 2x1 As duas riram e Blair virou para Tinsley e disse:

- Acho bom você perceber isso logo, tem concorrência essa ano... - sorriu

- Será que você tem culhões para isso Carmichael? – completou Serena

- Vocês não tem nem ideia... – retrucou rindo

Tinsley recebeu a bola passou pela metade do time adversário, quando chegou Serena e tirou a bola dela. Então Tinsley se descontrolou com a ponta do seu taco puxou a perna de Serena, fazendo-a cair de bruços no chão. Serena levantou puta

- Quer parar com isso! Porra!

- Vai parar quando eu disser! Você não é ninguém para falar nada! É só mais uma quenga que o meu N tá pegando!

- AH eu não acho que ele concordaria com isso, considerando o que ele me disse hoje, depois de ter me beijado, acho que você viu, não? – falou com uma falsa duvida

Então Tinsley foi a loucura essa menina nova achava que podia zombar dela! Ela era Tinsley Carmichael. Tinsley foi até Serena e a derrubou, as duas começaram a brigar no meio do campo e o assistente tinha saído para fazer não sei o que. Todas as meninas estavam olhando para aquela briga embasbacadas.

Ninguém sabia realmente quem estava ganhado porque elas estavam se estapeando, puxando o cabelo uma da outra, dando joelhadas e como estavam meio que deitadas ficava ainda mais difícil ver quem estava ganhando, uma vez que ficavam rolando uma para cima da outra e quem estava 'em cima' provavelmente seria quem estava ganhando. Até que o treinador chegou e parou a confusão. (para a música)

- QUE PORRA É ESSA! VOCÊS PERDERAM O JUIZO! Carmichael, van der Woodsen, podem indo para o reitor! – As duas se levantaram e Tinsley respondeu:

- Ahhh! Eu não vou para porra nenhuma, caso você tenha se esquecido, assistente, quando a briga começou você não estava aqui e a não ser que você queria que o reitor saiba, eu calaria a porra da minha boca e encerraria a merda desse jogo, deixando a gente ir ver o futebol.

- Hã...

- É acho que isso é um sim... garotas para a quadra.

Serena e Blair se juntaram e foram andando para a quadra.

- Você ta bem, S?

- To, devo ficar com alguns roxos, mas nada de mais, porra até que ela é boa de briga.

- Ela também é bem maluca

- Rá! Nem me fale.

Serena reparou havia um grupo de meninas indo atrás delas umas do seu próprio time outras do time da Tinsley. Blair olhou para trás também sorriu e sussurrou para S:

- Pelo visto, Tinsley Carmichael foi oficialmente destronada. Só falta ver quem pega o trono de volta.

Ao chegarem ao jogo de futebol dos meninos, Serena e Blair sentaram-se na arquibancada ao lado de Chuck.

- E ai Bass como está o jogo?

- Acabou de melhorar, Waldorf – falou sorrindo para ela – mas pelo que eu posso ver vocês estão bem adiantadas, não iam ser liberadas nos 20 minutos finais? Só se passaram 10 minutos desde que a aula começou.

- É bem... nós fomos, digamos que liberadas mais cedo, Serena e Tinsley começaram a brigar e o assistente liberou todo mundo.

- Briga de garotas! E eu aqui sentado assistindo um bando de garotos se batendo e jogando uma bola! Não acredito que perdi isso!

- Af, Chuck, mas como tá o jogo o time do Nate está ganhando?

- Aham nosso querido quarterback já fez um touchdown. Mas o treinador Michaels está perturbando ele que nem louco, porque aparentemente ele não está 'dando tudo de si', vai entender... Olha agora é o intervalo é agora que o treinador berra com Nate, ele fica puto e faz um touchdown.

Enquanto eles esperavam o intervalo acabar, Tinsley estava no vestiário tinha tomado uma ducha e estava se trocando com algumas garotas, ela iria fazer uma surpresa para tudo mundo principalmente aquela vadia da Serena que achava que podia alguma coisa com ela.

O treinador estava berrando com Nate que ficou puto e disse para o treinador colocar o reserva dele. O treinador o mandou para de agir como uma bichinha, Nate puto que estava falou que ele já tinha ficado com mais mulheres que o treinador, depois disso o treinador riu e mandou Nate entrar lá sem capacete para ele provar que era tão homem quanto dizia, e foi exatamente isso que Nate fez. Imitando o quarterback, foi exatamente que o time todo fez.

PIII – A pausa acabou seu molengas! Vão lá e joguem direito!

As equipes entraram em campo e o jogo já ia começar, quando uma música começou a tocar "My First Kiss" do 3OH!3 e de repente um bando e meninas e alguns garotos entraram no campo dançando, vestindo um uniforme azul e laranja, da cor do uniforme de futebol, entre as meninas estava Tinsley é claro, Serena e Blair não sabiam que tinha um grupo de lideres de torcida lá, muito menos que Tinsley fazia parte. Para completar Tinsley era a 'líder' das lideres de torcida, e piorando a história, a menina era boa, a coreografia era ótima e sem nenhuma surpresa os jogadores de futebol saíram todos de suas posições para admirar as lideres de torcida.

Aquelas meninas eram muito boas mesmo, toda a arquibancada vibrava. Tinsley dava saltos, piruetas, jogava beijos para a platéia e para Nate é claro, além de outras várias coisas. Para completar na coreografia havia uma parte onde Tinsley e duas outras meninas chegavam para frente e batiam em suas bundas, o que levou todos os meninos a uivarem de alegria. Ainda por cima em outra parte as garotas corriam até os jogadores fazendo piruetas e dançavam com eles, obviamente Tinsley correu para o quarterback e ficou rebolando para Nate que tentava se livrar dela, finalizando o seu showzinho para ele, deu um beijo em sua bochecha que foi seguido por um 'UHHUULL' da platéia e dos jogadores. Então ela correu junto com as outras lideres de torcidas fazendo os giros de volta para o lugar inicial e terminaram a coreografia.

Foram saudadas por praticamente todo mundo e Tinsley sorria olhando sensualmente para Nate. Ahh como ela mandava por ali. Depois dessa ela sabia que as novatas iam ter que se esforçar muito se quisessem continuar na luta. Ela era Tinsley Carmichael, it Girl, dona da Constance, amada no St. Jude's, rainha de Eli. Aquelas garotas precisariam vir com muito mais do que um jogo de hóquei para destroná-la. Porque ali, era o reinado dela. E seu povo a amava, a temia, a respeitava e acima de tudo a odiava, por isso ela não sairia da li tão fácil.

&¨%$

&¨%$#

**Então gente esse é o fim do capítulo o próximo deve chegar rápido estou cheia de ideias. Porém, tenho um aviso eu devo viajar na 2ª semana de Janeiro e voltar só uns 15 dias depois então querem escrever o máximo de capítulos que eu puder até lá. Uma observação toda a coreografia das lideres de torcida foi tirada de Hellcats uma série de TV. Se alguém quiser ver o vídeo é só colocar no YouTube: "hellcats my first kiss season 1 episode 2" e clicar no 1º vídeo. Algumas partes da coreografia eu tirei de outro vídeo de Hellcats que para ver é só colocar no YouTube: "Hellcats Pump It" e clicar no 2º vídeo (o que tem 2:01 min). PS: por favor, me digam o que acham da Tinsley, particularmente eu sou apaixonada por essa bitch, e queria ver o que vocês pensam dela. Dicas, sugestões, críticas, dúvidas são sempre bem-vindas, feliz ano novo! ^^,**


	8. Conhecendo o Território

Quando a exibição de Tinsley acabou ela e o resto das lideres de torcidas foram para arquibancada assistir o treino. Um tempo depois Tinsley se dirigiu para onde Serena, Blair e Chuck estavam:

- Então o que acharam do espetáculo?

- Já vi melhores bundas e peitos... –falou Chuck – Como, por exemplo, os da Blair Waldorf e Serena van der Woodsen, já ouviu falar nelas né?

- Muito engraçado Bass, mas não era isso que você falava quando flagrava o Nate e eu na cama.

- Isso porque essa sua viagem fez tudo brochar, o peito caiu, a bunda caiu, e o meu amigozinho aqui em baixo também caiu, assim como o do Nathaniel.

- Você é nojento Chuck! – Tinsley revirou os olhos

- Oh! Tinsley quase esqueci, estou dando uma festa esse sábado e quero te convidar – sorriu Blair angelicalmente, enquanto Serena e Chuck arregalaram os olhos, 'Blair tinha pirado por acaso, porque convidar Tinsley?' pensou Serena.

Tinsley franziu a testa, que porra essa garota estava tramando – Ok, só fale o lugar e eu vou estar lá. – o que quer que seja ela não ia perder a pose, nunca!

- Ah, você receberá o convite como todo mundo

- Tá tanto faz – deu as costas balançando seu cabelo e indo se juntar com seu grupinho

- Blair Waldorf que porra foi aquela de convidar Tinsley!

- S, tão ingênua... como vamos derrubar nosso adversário em uma luta se ele não está lá?

- Por isso mesmo! Sem a Tinsley lá fica mais fácil para você ganhar a fama o respeito e sei lá o que mais.

-Não! Serena, a Blair está certa, pense bem, se a Tinsley não estiver lá e algo inédito acontecer todo mundo vai ficar se perguntando 'nossa e se a Tinsley estivesse aqui, o que ela faria?', por isso o único jeito de derrotá-la é se ela estiver presente.

- Obrigada, Chuck por colocar sentido na cabeça vazia da nossa loirinha...

- Ah! Muito obrigada mesmo B!

- De nada S, eu e Chuck vamos estar sempre aqui para ajudar a você e sua loirisse acompanhar os pensamentos rápidos de nós morenos.

- Que legal da parte de vocês dois – disse fazendo uma careta – Nós temos que ir para o nosso vestiário B, o treino já acabou temos que tomar uma ducha e tirar esse uniforme.

- Posso ir com vocês?- perguntou Chuck – adoraria assistir esse procedimento

- Claro que não Basstard, porque você não confirma o hotel para sábado nesse meio tempo

- Já fiz isso Waldorf tudo encaminhado.

- Ok, muito obrigada – sorriu – vamos Serena – falou enquanto puxava a amiga para o vestiário.

&*()_

$%¨&*

*()(*)(&&

Ao acabar o jogo Nate foi para o vestiário junto com o resto do time. Todos os jogadores estavam parabenizando ele por estar pegando duas gostosas e ele só queria que aquilo parasse, normalmente deixaria rolar na boa, mas ele realmente queria ficar com a Serena e a Tinsley só ficava no meio do caminho atrapalhando tudo. Enquanto Tinsley dava aquele showzinho para ele tudo que passava em sua cabeça era o quanto ele queria que ela fosse a Serena e o quanto ele queria acabar o jogo e ficar beijando Serena várias vezes, depois assistir um filme com. E foi ai que ele reparou ele iria ter o que ele queria, e não importa o que a Tinsley ou qualquer outra pessoa fizesse.

Arrumou-se rápido saiu correndo do vestiário, encontrou Serena no caminho para a aula de teatro pegou a por trás surpreendendo-a e beijou suavemente, ela apesar de surpresa retribui o beijo, já estava meio que se acostumando aos beijos inesperados de Nate.

- Não me importo com o que você diz eu quero você Serena e o fato da Tinsley ter voltado não é razão suficiente para você e eu não namoramos, eu gosto de você e eu não consigo não pensar em quantos caras estão dando em cima de você só porque a gente ainda não está namorando, que é só por causa...

- Calma Natie, calma – ela riu, ele estava quase sem ar – a única razão que eu dei para a gente não namorar foi porque estaríamos indo muito rápido, levando em conta tudo que anda acontecendo.

- Isso não é motivo suficiente para mim, eu quero você, eu gosto de você, e se você não aceitar agora esse pedido de namoro, prepare-se, pois vai receber um a cada segundo.

- Natie, eu também quero estar com você, porém eu realmente acho que precisamos esperar, você esperaria por mim – ela fez biquinho

- Esperar você, por você? Tá, mas eu não estava brincando sobre os pedidos a cada segundo S. – disse beijando-a

- Eu acho que eu agüento

- Serio? Você quer namorar comigo?

- Hhahaa, não agora lindo

- E agora já pode?

- Nope

- E agora, já se passou um segundo!

- Acho que vou ter que te manter calado por um tempo...- beijou ele por uns segundos – pronto agora cala a boca, ou nem amizade colorida a gente vai ter

- Auth, você é má!

Ela o beijou de novo

- Ou não – disse Nate rindo entre beijos

Então os dois entraram juntos na aula de teatro que já tinha praticamente todo mundo presente.

- Acho que devo te avisar para nenhuma surpresa indesejável acontecer, a Tinsley também é dessa aula – sussurrou Nate no ouvido dela. Isso não era nenhuma surpresa para ela. Tinsley adora um holofote e considerando que Nate fazia essa aula também, obviamente ela havia escolhido essa aula. No mesmo instante Tinsley passou pela porta do auditório onde ocorria a aula de teatro. Havia três auditórios no campus, um no edifício central que era mais utilizado nas noites de cinema organizadas pelos estudantes, dois no edifício de estudos, um para a aula de teatro e apresentações de peças, outro para reuniões e apresentações de trabalhos específicos.

- Desculpe o atrasa Srta. Hayes, demorei um pouco para tirar o uniforme de líder de torcida

- Tudo bem Carmichael, chegou bem na hora. Antes de começarmos a aula tenho um anuncio a dar, eu já escolhi a peça do outono, a que vamos apresentar no final do outono, será "Sonho de uma Noite de Verão" a peça é de Willian Shakespeare, porém nós iremos modifica - lá um pouco, como essa será a peça do final de outono contará com a participação de todas as turmas de 3º ano. Vou explicar para vocês como irá ocorrer, todos os alunos de teatro irão modificar o roteiro comigo, e depois que isto foi feito faremos testes para todo o 3º ano e obviamente já falei com o diretor que decidiu que todos os alunos devem comparecer nos testes obrigatoriamente. – Christopher Dern levanta a mão – Sim, Dern pode falar

- Srta. Hayes, nós do teatro também poderemos fazer testes para a peça, certo?

- Claro, claro, apesar de ajudarem no roteiro a participação de vocês nos testes também é obrigatória. Então é exatamente isso que faremos nas aulas daqui em diante iremos trabalhar no roteiro.

Merda Nate pensou, achava extremamente chato esse negocio de fazer roteiro, ele só havia entrado nessa aula na época porque imaginou que seria um A fácil.

- Então alunos, os livros estão aqui em cima da minha mesa – falou colocando a mão em cima de uma pilha de livros em sua mesa.

A mesa da Srta. Hayes era uma mesa que havia entre o palco e as poltronas do auditório. Toda hora aquela mesa era movida de lá para as apresentações e normalmente a aula dela era bem simples e divertida nada de ler livros e escrever roteiros.

- O objetivo de modificar o roteiro é criar mais personagens para abranger mais alunos no projeto, além disso, temos que praticar a montagem de um roteiro. Agora quero que cada um pegue e livro e leia para que na aula que vem trabalhemos no roteiro.

Todos pareciam muito empolgados com a tarefa com exceção de Nate, ele odiava ler e a ideia de ter que ler aquele livro todo em seis dias não o agradava em nada.

Serena também não estava muito ansiosa com a parte da leitura, ela já tinha muitos planos, quinta tinha a sociedade, sexta ela provavelmente iria fazer algo com Nate, sábado tinha a festa, domingo seria descanso e talvez um filme. A próxima aula já era segunda ela não teria possibilidade de ler aquele livro até lá.

Ao acabar a aula Serena e Nate se encontraram com Chuck e Blair que tinham acabada de sair da TPI.

- Vocês não vão acreditar no que a lunática da Srta. Hayes quer que a gente faça.

- Diga Nathaniel

- Ela quer que a turma modifique um livro de Shakespeare, e quer que a gente leia o livro inteiro em seis dias! – completou Serena

- Por isso e outras coisas que eu não me inscrevi para teatro – disse Blair

- Ah mais ainda vai sobrar para vocês dois, porque o teste para a tal peça é obrigatório para todo 3º ano. – falou Nate

- Inacreditável essa mulher não fica satisfeita em só humilhar vocês – indagou Chuck

- Bem, eu não vou ter nenhum trabalho com isso

- Como assim, Nate? – perguntou Serena

- Simples, vou pedir para um nerd do 3º ano todas as informações sobre o livro e fingir que li, ela não deve esperar que eu contribua na hora de escrever o roteiro mesmo.

- Nate!

- Eu concordo com o Nathaniel nessa Serena, já estou até providenciando o meu atestado médico de 'medo de palco'.

- Meu Deus, vocês dois não gostam de nada, eu por um lado estou ansiosa que vou participar dos testes e ganhar o meu papel, afinal esse é um ótimo clássico.

- Concordo com você B, a peça deve ser até divertida, porém isso de roteiro super chato.

- Que tal falar de algo realmente interessante, o que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou Nate ansioso

- Eu vou ler o livro – disse Serena, fuzilado ele com o olhar

- Eu vou planejar a festa

- Quer a nossa ajuda? – perguntou Chuck

-Não, ainda não cheguei na parte onde vocês são uteis

- Parece que somos só nos dois hoje Chuck.

- Noite dos garotos?

- Já estou ligando para o pessoal – falou Nate sacando o iPhone

Mais tarde, Serena e Nate decidiram ficar um tempinho juntos no quarto dele, eles tinham muito que conversar. Ficaram na cama se beijando por um bom tempo até que Nate cortou o beijo:

- Serena, eu

- Nate já sei o que vai dizer e olha, eu estive pensando, sobre nós dois namorarmos, realmente sempre vai ter algo impedindo, não existe isso de hora certa então

Nate sorriu e começou a beijá-la mais ainda

- Espera um segundo

- Uhhhmmm – Nate não queria que ela fizesse aquelas mil interrupções repentinas, queria só beijá-la

- Acho que antes de tornarmos oficial deveríamos conversar. – Serena nunca era o tipo de garota que conversava vários tópicos antes de se jogar no romance, entretanto dessa vez ela queria que desse certo, não queria que Nate fosse só um dos namorados do dia que ela costumava a ter.

- Sobre...

- Sobre a gente, o nosso passado tudo que eu sei sobre você é que a sua ex é a Tinsley, você já ficou com um bando de garotas, já usou drogas e um tanto 'party boy'.

- É porque eu sou basicamente isso mesmo, não tem muito que falar

- Tem sim, por exemplo, por que você não gosta que te chamem de Archibald.

Nate que estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada na mão a admirando-a sentou se na cama dele recostado na parede, Serena fez o mesmo e olhou dentro do seus olhos, aquele assunto com certeza era delicado.

-Serena... eu...

- Você pode me contar Nate – falou segurando a sua mão

- Meu pai, ele já fez muitas besteiras, o passado dele não é nenhum pouco perfeito. Eu sabia disso, sempre soube, nunca fiquei surpreso com nada que descobri sobre ele. Só uma coisa que era horrível demais até para ele. Ele e a antiga empresa dele se envolveram com uns caras errados, terroristas, a história é tão confusa que nem eu não sei direito, só sei que no final ele e algumas outras pessoas acabaram provocando um acidente que matou gente inocente. E para se inocentar ele... matou o próprio irmão. O meu tio era um grande sócio dele e também estava envolvido no acidente, ele queria falar a verdade, assumir a culpa, os danos não seriam tão grandes. Meu pai discordava eles brigaram, quando o meu tio saiu do apartamento e entrou no caro, meu pai mandou um cara segui-lo e bater com o carro no dele, além de ameaçá-lo. O plano era o meu tio achar que o cara era um dos terroristas, e assim desistir da ideia de falar a verdade. Só que não ocorreu como planejado o meu tio morreu no acidente de carro e a minha mãe que estava no carro se machucou seriamente, ela quase morreu, entrou em coma por um tempo. Foi nessa época que eu mudei o meu nome. Meu antigo nome era Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald, eu queria mudar para Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Vanderbilt, só que não deixaram, pelo visto meu pai era tão poderoso que impediu isso, eu só podia mudar o nome do meio então ficou Nathaniel Vanderbilt Archibald. Vanderbilt é ultimo nome do pai da minha mãe, então foi em homenagem a ela. Naquela época eu achava que ela iria morrer.

Serena o abraçou – Nate eu nem imaginava, se quiser eu peço para a Blair parar de te chamar de Archibald

- Não, ela gosta de me chamar assim, e isso já foi há muito tempo, a minha mãe está bem e o meu pai já sabe exatamente como eu me sinto em relação a ele. E você qual os seus problemas familiares – ele sorriu – todo mundo no Upper East Side tem que ter um

Ela riu - Bem, adivinha, eu também tenho problemas com o meu pai. Minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci. – Nate apertou a mão dela – O meu pai nunca esteve presente enquanto eu crescia, fui criada basicamente pelas minhas empregadas e babas. Depois que eu tinha dois anos meu pai já tinha casado e engravidado a sua mulher, eles tiveram um filho Eric. Dois meses depois que o menino nasceu eles se separaram, a mulher que só queria dinheiro fez um acordo com o meu pai, ele dava dinheiro para ela e ele ficava com o filho. Eric foi criado praticamente por mim, as empregadas e babas, e meu pai nesse meio tempo, viaja, casava e divorciava. O único problema é que eu também fazia o estilo 'party girl', saia com vários caras, usava drogas, bebia. O detalhe é que o meu pai nunca soube de nada disso. E quando ele me viu pela primeira vez pegando um garoto na escola me mandou para esse internato.

- Não sabia que você também tinha essa dark fase.

- Todo mundo tem Nate.

- Espera, eu não sabia que você tinha um irmão

- Ele era para estar aqui no colégio, porém vai faltar o primeiro mês de aula, está viajando pela Europa.

- Hum.. acho que já falamos sobre todo o passado, agora podemos voltar ao que estávamos fazendo

- Achei que você nunca ia perguntar...

Nate chegou mais perto e Serena e começou a beijá-la ferozmente, deitou com ela na cama sem para os beijos Nate passou a mão por baixo da blusa dela, enquanto ela passava a mão por todo o cabelo dele. Ele tirou a blusa dela e ela fez o mesmo com a dele. Nossa, ele tinha um corpo lindo, era sarado e não de daquele jeito exagerado que fica feio. Era na media certa, ele parecia um deus grego com aquele abdômen. Os músculos dele eram tonificados, a pele dele ainda estava bronzeada do verão em St. Barts. Serena começou a beijar o pescoço dele, quando viu o horário no relógio da cabeceira dele.

- Puta merda! Tenho que ir Nate, tenho que ler o livro fazer os milhares de deveres de casa que eu ainda não fiz.

- Não acredito que você está me largando por dever de casa

Ela sorriu – Meu futuro está em jogo Natie – deu um beijo de leve nele e saiu do seu quarto

%¨&*()

#$%¨*(&(*+_

Um tempo depois que Serena saiu, Chuck entrou no quarto deles

- Hey cara, o pessoal já está vindo tem cerveja no meu frigobar e acho melhor ir pedindo uma pizza – falou Nate

- Ok

Depois que Chuck ligou para a pizzaria Nate abriu uma cerveja e passou outra para o amigo

- Então eu e Serena meio que estamos namorando agora

- Meio?

- É ela disse sim, mas ainda tenho que tornar o pedido oficial sabe. – De repente a conversa dois foi interrompida por Dash, Brian, Matt, Heath e George.

- Oi gente, Thomas não pode vir, estavam fazendo dever de casa, aparentemente - disse Dash

- Cara, sabe uma coisa que eu não entendo se é de-ver, não é de-fazer – falou Brian que já estava completamente chapado e ficou rindo do que ele achou ter sido uma piada.

- Cala a boca Brian, aqui tome um cerveja – Nate jogou uma do frigobar para ele

- Então o que a gente vai fazer hoje? – perguntou Heath

- É, sem ofensa, mas essa festinha está faltando o ingrediente especial, vaginas! – disse George

- Isso! – berrou Brian

- Vocês são realmente repugnantes, nós somos homens não ficamos falando o dia inteiro sobre garotas, elas é que fazem isso com a gente – falou Nate em seu discurso inspirado

- Primeiro ninguém aqui está falando de falar delas ou com elas, estamos falando dormir com elas. As suas festas costumavam ser melhores, Nate. E segundo já que obviamente não vai ter nenhuma vagina aqui, que tal falarmos sobre as melhores do campus – disse Dash

- Estou com o Dash! Eu acho que o nosso hipócrita aqui – falou Brian cutucando Nate com a cerveja – só está nesse 'respeito' pelas meninas porque tá pegando as mais gostosas do campus

-Querem para com isso! Eu estou com a Serena! Só com ela!

- Então vai dizer que no momento que você viu a linda Carmichael não teve vontade de agarrá-la e ir para a cama com ela? –perguntou Brian

- Olhem só seu tarados, que tal mudarmos de assunto. Afinal acho que vocês iriam querer saber da festa que vai ter – interrompeu Chuck, mudando de assunto

- AHHH agora sim! – exclamou Heath

- Já estava sentindo falta de uma boa festa! – disse George – Vai ser de quem, quando e onde?

- Blair Waldorf – falou Chuck – sábado, no Empire Hotel.

- Hum... essa também é bem gostosa – disse Matt

- Não é para o seu bico Matt – falou Nate e Chuck riu e concordou. Blair Waldorf ai se sentir somente repugnada por um neandertal que nem o Matt

- Ahh só porque vocês são super amigos das novatas acham sabem de tudo! – retrucou Matt

- Cara, na verdade ele já fudeu uma e está em processo com a outra, então acho que nosso herói Vanderbilt pode falar o que ele quiser. – disse Heath

- Estou com o Heath. Já fiquei com várias, mas as proezas que o Nate faz, e fez são inalcançáveis. - completou George

A conversa dos meninos foi interrompida por uma batida na porta

- Entra – Chuck falou

Em seguida Tinsley, com toda a sua beleza em seu shortinho branco extremamente sexy e blusa super provocante, entrou no quarto. No mesmo instante todos os garotos começaram a babar com exceção de Nate e Chuck. Sempre fora assim desde que Nate e ela namoravam, o apelo sexual dela nunca pareceu funcionar em Chuck, enquanto todos os outros amigos de Nate deviam bater punheta pensando nela, Chuck por incrível que pareça, nunca se mostrou se quer interessado nela. As vezes Nate pensava que Chuck a via como uma garota super feia e de certo modo adoraria entrar nesse universo paralelo onde Tinsley era feia, porque apesar de tudo, não tinha como ele não se sentir atraído por ela.

- O que você quer Carmichael? – resmungou Nate revirando os olhos

- Se não for pedir muito você – sorriu angelicalmente

- Só lamento, tente nascer de novo, talvez funcione. Afinal piorar fica difícil.

- Afffss nem vem com esses foras mal feitos N. Anda, preciso mesmo falar com você

Nate se virou e fez um sinal que já voltava para os amigos. Tinsley o puxou pelo braço até estarem num corredor deserto.

- Okay, o que você quer?

- Já disse você.

- Serio que você me arrastou até aqui para esse mimimi!

- N, você me conhece, obvio que não lindo. Vim aqui para te informar que agora você faz parte do meu clube super exclusivo, somente para os populares, o Coffee Society.

- Faça me o favor Tinsley, eu não quero fazer parte de porra nenhuma e não vou fazer.

- Ahhhhh vai sim fofinho, lembra do incidente do ecstasy ano passado? Eu não estava aqui, mas não pense que não sei, eu sei de tudo que acontece, ou você se esqueceu? Enfim, falei com o reitor sobre o meu novo incrível clube que irá sofisticar todo o colégio e sobre o aprimoramento no cinema do campus que será financiado pelos meus pais, e bem não foi difícil de convencer que seria uma ótima ideia ter um clube como esse, além disso, foi mais fácil ainda convencer de que seria muito bom para você um aluno de qualidade que está passando por como ele disse... "um fase ruim", um lugar como esse para re-aprender a se sofisticar.

- Não acredito que ele caiu nisso! É só um clube para as pessoas focarem enquanto bebem Vodka.

- Exatamente, é o clube perfeito. Por isso e pelo fato de eu ser a presidente e você, de acordo com o reitor será o meu "assistente" digamos. – cheguei mais perto dele e sussurei sexualmente em seu ouvido – Além disso, sempre tive um certo fetiche de assistente com o chefe...

- Tinsley para. Serio eu estou com a SERENA, S-e-r-e-n-a, porque isso não fica na sua cabeça!

- Nzinho, o que eu e você temos nunca acabará por causa de uma loira descabida que te dá tesão. E no momento a sua opinião não importa, porque a ordem veio do reitor, lindo. Se não acredita em mim cheque o seu e-mail, o reitor Marymount enviou um e-mail para todos os membros convocados por mim. É claro depois eu enviei um e-mail para todo mundo explicando como será o clube.

- Tinsley porque você faz isso? Por que você tem todo esse trabalho para tentar separar eu e a Serena quando eu deixei claro que nós somos passado. Além disso não é como se você não soubesse disso, você que deixou, você foi embora duas vezes sem explicação nenhuma! Eu te dei uma chance você jurou que nunca mais iria fazer aquilo e fez, e agora você quer tudo de volta como se NADA tivesse mudado! Você pode voltar a ser Queen ou It Girl ou qualquer merda que você esteja obcecada, mas eu e você acabou! No momento que você passou pelos portões você sabia disso, no momento que você pegou a porra do vôo para Deus sabe onde, nós tínhamos acabado e você sabia disso, você sabia disso tudo, só que você adora isso, você adora jogos, adora um desafio quando as coisas estão ótimas você tem que estragar porque você não gosta, você gosta disso eu berrando com você, a gente discutindo, você ama isso, porém você odeia quando tudo está perfeito, você acha chato, e agora Tinsley eu estou cansado disso tudo, estou cansado de você, dos seus jogos, das suas maluquices e insanidades. Se você é tudo que acha me faça o favor e procure outra vítima, porque eu já estou cheio.

Nate desabafou o que queria ter falado em anos para ela. Porém Tinsley não ia perder a posse, apesar de em grande parte ele ter razão, ela realmente se importava com ele, e não ia, nem queria perde-lo. Mesmo assim sabia que ele precisava de um tempo, então revirou os olhos e disse:

- Sexta, às 4:00 na sala de festas do meu dormitório. – deu as costas e foi embora.

*&*&*%&&%*&

¨%&&*()(*

¨&*(¨&*

Quando Blair chegou Serena não estava na sala de estar do quarto delas, a sala que ficava entre o quarto das duas. Blair presumiu que sua amiga deveria estar se pegando com o namorado, ou o que quer que ele seja em seu quarto, então decidiu bater na potar.

- Entra

- Cadê o Nate?

- Hã... no quarto dele.

- E você está aqui porque...

- Porque eu tenho dever de casa.

- Ah! Esqueci! O seu top nas prioridades sempre foi dever...

- Blair...

- Deixa de bobeira Serena, eu te conheço, porque você está aqui quando poderia estar com o Archibald?

- Primeiro, não chama ele assim ele realmente não gosta e segundo já disse que tenho dever.

- Affs, por favor, S... Vamos lá você pode me dizer

- É só que eu não quero me envolver rapidamente com o Nate agora, porque ele e a Tinsley claramente tem várias coisas não resolvidas e ele pode falar que não sente mais nada por ela, mas quando ela ainda não tinha voltado ele sempre ficava mal quando eu tocava no assunto. E eu não estou a fim de entrar em um triângulo amoroso maluco, ou em uma disputa louca com a Tinsley. Sinceramente, não entendo o que ele viu nela!

Blair levantou as sobrancelhas como se fosse óbvio o que ele viu nela

- Não estou falando disso! Quero dizer, tá ela é totalmente linda, porém não dá para aguentar ela por um segundo.

- Olha S, acho que o você tem que fazer é falar com o Nate

- Eu já falei, ele nega os sentimentos por ela.

- Então pode ser verdade, ele pode estar apenas ainda machucado, mas isso não significa ter sentimentos por ela. Você só tem que se perguntar se vale a pena

- Brigada, B você tem toda a razão.

- E você não deveria estar nenhum pouco surpresa com isso.

$¨&$&¨%&¨%

$#¨%&*¨&(_

* * *

><p>$%¨&amp;*()_<p>

$¨%&¨*()_

¨*&(*()_+_)(*&¨%$%¨&

- OK! CALEM A BOCA TODO MUNDO! – berrou o Prof. Lee diante dos insanos berros de protesto da turma ao saber da notícia que o feriado que haveria na semana que vêem havia sido cancelado. – Não matem o mensageiro seus loucos. Essa foi uma decisão do reitor tomada a partir dos eventos que vêem acontecendo. Segundo ele, existe muito contato entre garotos e garotas e isso foi o motivo dos incidentes que vem ocorrido.

- Que incidentes, professor? – perguntou Dash McCafferty

- Hã... vocês não estão sabendo? Bem como vão saber eventualmente vou falar logo para que saibam da informação correta, as pessoas adoram fazer fofoca sobre essas coisas. Dois alunos foram flagrados em um momento não muito... hã... escolar, na biblioteca, outros dois em uma das salas, outros no banheiro dos professores, e por ultimo a gota d' água na sala do reitor. Infelizmente esses últimos não foram identificados porque pularam da janela, tento muita sorte que a sala do reitor é no térreo. Enfim todos sabemos que esses não são os primeiros casos e não serão os últimos, porém as aulas mal começaram e já temos quatro casos, por isso o reitor suspendeu o feriado como punição, e agora vocês passarão alguns de seus horários de estudo e tempo livre separados.

- AHHHH QUE PORRA É ESSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – berrou um Thomas Pearson enlouquecido

A turma começou a reclamar e virou bagunça de novo.

- ACALMEM-SE! 301! CALEM A BOCA! PRESTEM ATENÇÃO, VAI SER ASSIM, ENTÃO SE VOCÊS QUEREM RECLAMAR VÃO VER O REITOR, NÃO VAI MUDAR NADA, MAS VOCÊS TEM ESSE DIREITO.

- – tocou o sinal indicando que a aula do Prof. Lee acabou, ele havia sido esperto o suficiente para dar o anuncio no final da aula.

- OK! Agora é o horário de estudo, meninas para a sala de estudos no 2º andar, sala 221 e garotos vocês na sala de estudos do 4º andar, sala 417. Nem pensem em fazer nada de errado, porque vai ter um inspetor garantir que todos estejam em suas salas.

_Na sala de estudos das garotas_

Todas as meninas estavam divididas nas mesas que cabiam 6 pessoas.

Blair estava do lado de Serena na mesma mesa que Effy Stonem, Lindsay Pierce, Alice Dumas e Charlotte von Bleicken. As seguidoras de Blair não eram da mesma Tuma que elas, então tiveram que sentar com essas outras garotas, delas Serena só conhecia Effy e Lindsay, Effy da sociedade e Lindsay das aulas de teatro e Blair só conhecia Charlotte da aula de TPI.

Tinsley estava em uma mesa, não muito longe, com Callie Vernon, Rachel McAdams, Regina George, Avery Dorian e Jessica Silver

Já Noelle estava afastada sentada com Leanne Shore, Mara Taserati, Kara Cunningham e Lacey Chabert. Outra menina, Yvonne Stidder foi se sentar com elas, mas Noelle deu um fora na garota.

Na mesa de Blair, elas não paravam de falar o quão injusto havia sido a punição e outros assuntos. Ela estava começando a conhecer aquelas garotos e elas pareciam bem legais, Effy parecia meio "whatever" para tudo que elas falavam só concordava algumas vezes, mas parecia falar o menos possível, apesar pelo que Blair leu sobre ela, a menina parecia bem party rock, pelo que Chuck a disse ela e Nate são super amigos, até já ficaram. Serena tinha que saber disso. De qualquer jeito a garota parecia amigável. Lindsay era bem diferente, se Blair não fosse Blair não gostaria dela, a garota se achava, mas de um jeito meio engraçado, como se tudo que ela estivesse falando de bom sobre ela fosse mesmo verdade, provavelmente era. A garota era do coral falava que seria uma estrela da Broadway, que ela era ótima, que a voz dela era maravilhosa. Como Blair também é desse jeito não se importou nem um pouco com o ego da menina, afinal quem era ela para julgar quando fazia exatamente a mesma coisa, talvez Lindsay seja a Blair para música. Seria divertido andar com alguém exatamente igual a você só que totalmente diferente no aspecto principal, que era o amor por alguma coisa, ou profissão.

Serena achou Alice Dumas uma fofa, a garota era incrivelmente bondosa e tinha uma voz calma que davam uma fofura extrema. Charlotte von Bleicken era uma das garotas mais engraçadas que ela já tinha falado, a menina sabia de tudo, tudo mesmo que acontecia por ali. Assim que se sentou começou a falar que estava totalmente do lado delas na guerra e que torcia para Serena ser a It Girl e Blair a Queen, em seguida começou a falar extremamente mal da Tinsley e da Noelle, só que de um jeito hilário, depois começou a dar a ficha de todo mundo no grupo delas de acordo com ela as pessoas eram mais ou menos assim:

Callie Vernon - Melhor amiga de T desde sempre, as duas andam justas sempre, porém o que poucos sabem existem boatos que ela já ficou com o ex de Tinsley [Nate] durante uma briga deles e quando T foi embora. Serena não iria perguntar para Nate isso, com certeza, ela não estava nem ai na verdade. Além disso, Callie é exatamente tão malvada quanto Tinsley e só não tirou Noelle do poder porque estava esperando a T voltar e estava de férias em Fiji durante um bom tempo.

Rachel McAdams - Segunda melhor amiga de T, só começaram a amizade depois da segunda vez que Tinsley voltou, antes disso não se falavam e implicavam um pouco uma com a outra. Porém ao contrário de Callie que é super fofoqueira e não tem medo de T, nem de ficar com os namorados dela, Rachel está mais para a amiga má burra, que vai na onda, porém não sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo e é super leal a T.

Regina George - Essa tem diploma em Bitchness aprontou tanto que mudou mil vezes de escola veio para cá depois que T saiu pela segunda vez então elas só se conheceram agora, quando Tinsley voltou, porém acredita que elas já se conheciam antes da Constance em algum tipo de grupo no facebook de bitches. Talvez em alguma viagem que Tinsley fez.

Jessica Silver - Bitch em treinamento, T só a incluiu no grupo no início, porque era a sobrinha do reitor ai ficava muito fácil para Tinsley manipular várias coisas, além de ter acesso a informações especiais. No início Jess só servia para isso, porém depois de um meses Tinsley começou a ver mais potencial na garota e agora treina.

Avery Dorian - Extremamente inteligente, sempre está lendo um livro e quando você interrompe a leitura dela recebe um olhar gélido de seus olhos verdes. A menina não é muito má nem nada, é um tanto quieta, porém surpreendente popular e nem um pouco nerd, ela tem o que chamamos de inteligência natural. Além disso, fica com vários garotos, já ficou com o Chuck e com o Nate, porém foi na época que Tinsley tinha ido embora e ela contou para a amiga. Surpreendentemente Avery é fiel e verdadeira com Tinsley.

Na mesa de Noelle:

Leanne Shore - A barraqueira que já tinha brigado com a Serena e com a Blair no primeiro dia de aula. A garota era exatamente isso barraqueira e super dada. Então obviamente era o braço direito da Noelle

Mara Taserati - Uma menina super sem noção, é daquelas que reclama por reclamar, mega falsa moralista defende os direitos dos fracos e oprimidos no instante seguinte está xingando alguém por qualquer motivo. "Luta" pelo verde em um de seus intermináveis discursos na sala, quando sai joga o seu frozen yogurt no chão.

Kara Cunningham - A maior maria vai com as outras que você vai conhecer na sua vida, se Noelle pula ela pula, se Noelle diz corre ela pergunta até onde. Para completar é chata como a laranja irritante.

Lacey Chabert - Uma menina super chata, adora implicar e zoar os outros, só que nunca nada que ela faz tem graça, o que a torna mais irritante.

A menina que foi expulsa era Yvonne Stidder, uma nerd que faz parte de todos os clubes possíveis que sempre idolatrou Noelle.

Serena estava com o queixo no chão com o relatório completo de Charlotte

- Char, você não contratou nenhum tipo de detetive particular para investigar ela não né?

-HAHAHHAH, claro que não Serena, essas garotas é que fofocam mais do que a boca, falando em boca... você realmente não vai investigar com o Nate para saber se aquelas histórias são verdadeiras? Sério acho que todo o campus iria gostar de saber.

- Não poderia me importar menos. Só uma pergunta é verdade mesmo o que falam sobre ele ter ficado com muita gente?

- Serena, não é exagero quando a gente diz que ele já ficou com mais da metade do campus, a Lindsay já ficou com ele, a Effy também, muita gente já, serio se eu for falar todo mundo vai demorar muito. Além disso, depende do seu conceito de ficar, porque para mim ficar é transar, só que se for tipo beijo ai o número dobra, até a Alice já beijou ele.

- Eii, foi em um jogo de verdade ou conseqüência era ele ou o Matt, e Deus sabe onde o Matt enfia aquela boca.

Lindsay revirou os olhos – Você quer dizer aquela mão né? O Matt é o maior punheteiro do mundo e tudo mundo sabe. – E você Char já fez alguma coisa com o Vanderbilt?

- Ewww, não! Ele é tipo meu primo!

- Serio? – disse Serena surpresa

- Aham, é tipo em não sei quantos graus mais é.

- Hum... Então parece que a Blair e Char são as excluídas – provocou Lindsay

- Muito engraçado Lindsay, mas agora vamos ao que interessa como era essa escola antes, tipo como começou toda essa história? – perguntou Blair

- Ahhh essa é uma história que eu quero contar, Char me interrompa caso queira contar alguma fofoca crocante, Alice você pode adicionar qualquer detalhe fofo se quiser e Effy se quiser também pode falar alguma coisa. – falou Lindsay – Bem, tudo começou em uma galáxia, muito, muito distante, quando Nate era pudico e Tinsley era mais puta do que hoje, digo puta mesmo, pior do que o N atualmente com suas galinhagens. Nate era o Golden Boy de marca, perfeito, orgulho do colégio, dos pais, de qualquer um que quisesse ficar orgulhoso com alguma coisa, mas a cima de tudo orgulho das meninas que babavam loucamente por ele, ainda no 1º ano do ensino médio o garoto tinha garotas do 4º e até da faculdade de olho nele. Mas sua namorada era Katie era do 2º ano e todos sabiam que não fazia jus à beleza do lindo Golden Boy. Tinsley sempre teve um olho nele, na verdade os dois sempre brigavam, geralmente porque ela criticava o jeito perfeito dele de ser, e ele criticava o jeito malvado e bitch dela. Até que um dia numa festa eles estavam brigando que nem loucos por alguma coisa idiota até que acabaram ficando. A festa era só de alunos do 1º ano que deram a festa em comemoração de alguma coisa idiota que tinha acontecido. Eu não me lembro direito, sei que nessa época eu tinha ganhado um prêmio no grupo de teatro tinha feito parte de um evento super importante de cinema fizeram uma homenagem para mim apesar de eu nem ter feito parte dos filmes porque não tinha idade e estava ocupada com os estudos...

- Enfim, eles brigaram se beijaram só que como a festa era do 1º ano a namorada dele Katie não estava lá, estava em alguma festa louca. - disse Char interrompendo Lindsay em seu momento de se gabar, que fez uma careta para Char por ter sido cortada - Na verdade Katie era bem assim, se fazia de perfeitinha para o Nate, mas era uma nojenta com todo mundo e festejava que nem uma puta louca, o que não seria...

- Coitada... – falou Alice em sua foz fofinha – não fala assim dela, nem era tão chata assim.

- Realmente Char, puta louca? Estava mais para cachorra no cio, agora Alice deixe de ser boazinha a garota era o inimigo em comum nosso com a Tinsley. Provavelmente com todas as garotas do 1º ano. Sério, Katie era odiada por lá.

- Como essa menina era afinal? Se tudo mundo odiava ela, porque o idiota do Archibald ficava com ela? – perguntou Blair, vendo a cara de surpresa das garotas quando ela chamou Nate de Archibald, nossa! Ela realmente não entendia esse tabu.

- Ela tinha o cabelo castanho claro, com um leve tom avermelhado, olhos verdes

- Não é isso que ela quer saber – disse Char rindo da ingenuidade de Alice – você realmente vive no país das maravilhas menina. Katie era... não da para realmente dizer, entretanto imagina uma cobra que se apodera do menino mais lindo e finge ser perfeita na frente dele, e pelas costas age como uma cachorra no cio, como a Lindsay corretamente apontou. O pior de tudo é que garota o fazia totalmente de bobo, flertava com mais da metade do campus e segundo fontes seguras até chifrou o Nate.

- Sério? - perguntou Alice com sua voz doce

- Você não sabia! – perguntou Lindsay perplexa quando Alice fez que não com a cabeça, Lindsay – continuou – Que isso! Acho que a escola inteira sabe. O ridículo foi ver o Nate fazendo mil coisas românticas pedindo desculpa para aquela vagabunda por ter beijado a Tinsley na festa, enquanto a Katie já deve ter dado vários chifres no coitado.

- Hã... pera ai, onde estava o Chuck nessa história toda, aposto que ele contaria tudo para o Nate. – perguntou Serena confusa

- O Chuck falou tudo para o Nate, sempre falava, mas o Nate já tinha colocado na cabeça que o amigo não gostava da namorada e por isso ficava implicando com ela. Na época eles brigavam toda hora por causa disso.

- Verdade! Eu me lembro disso, morria de pena dos dois, a amizade deles quase acabou por causa daquela bruxa – disse Alice incapaz de ofender mais do que isso.

- Depois daí foi bem simples, Katie foi desmascarada, Nate e Chuck voltaram a ser BFFs, e Nate e Tinsley começaram o namoro mais bizarro da história. No começo era só eles se pegando, brigando e se pegando para fazer as passes. Só que depois de um tempo as coisas realmente começaram a mudar, os dois começaram a se estabilizar digamos, e se tornaram O casal. Não que eles não eram notados antes, mas começaram a andar de mãos dadas e dar beijos apaixonados pelo campus, coisa que nunca tinham feito antes. E foi ai que deu a louca na Tinsley, exatamente que nem naqueles filmes, deu a louca na cinderela, em Hollywood...

- Enfim – Lindsay cortou Char que estava tagarelando – ela deu um pé nele, deixando uma mísera carta.

- Ahnnn eu fiquei com tanta peninha dele nessa época – falou Alice

- Claro que você ficou, porque ai que vocês ficaram então... da para ver que você tava morrendo de pena – zombou Lindsay

- Linds, deixa ela em paz – defendeu Char – nossa! Um dica eterna não termine o nome da sua filha com "y" nunca dá certo, Lindsay, Tinsley, Lacey, ...

-Ei! – disse Effy falando alguma coisa depois de um bom tempo de silêncio

- Nem vem Effs, eu sei que seu nome verdadeiro é Elizabeth, Effy é só o mega apelido que você tem porque ninguém usa Elizabeth.

- WTF! Como você sabia?

- Esqueceu que em uma das suas viagens alucinógenas você contou para o Nate que estava viajando pelas drogas com você e ele como o bom primo que é me contou.

Effy virou para Serena olhou para ela com seus olhos azuis cristalinos e disse seriamente:

- É bom você ir preparando o intero do seu namorado, porque eu vou matar ele.

- HAHHAHHAHAH! – Char, Lindsay e Alice começaram a rir extremante alto, enquanto Blair e Serena só olhavam assustadas para Effy, a menina parecia estar falando extremamente sério.

- Ai, Serena, Blair relaxem, hahahahah vocês não conhecem o jeito da Effs de zoar é assim mesmo, parece que ela ta falando a verdade. Na primeira vez que ela fez isso comigo eu comecei a chorar que nem uma louca.

- Não é só a Effy que faz você chorar que nem louca. – disse Lindsay implicando

- HÁ! Não é mesmo, lembra naquela vez que você se vestiu de vampira e ela foi aos prantos – riu Effy.

- Como eu iria esquecer! E depois quando você apareceu vestida de camisinha, a Alice quase foi à loucura de tanto susto. – Lindsay falou, bateu na mão de Effy que estava no ar esperando o high five, depois ficaram rindo juntas.

- É eu me enganei acho que apelido com "y" também conta. – disse Char revirando os olhos, Effy só fez uma carranca para ela, enquanto Serena, Blair e Alice riam. – Mas voltando a história, Nate começou a ficar super bad boy, ficando em mil encrencas e...

- Afffs, vou ter que interromper essa história, você está contando tudo errado. O Nate ficou todo do diferente e bad boy, porque queria afogar suas magoas, começou bebendo, depois ficando com garotas aleatórias e ai chegou bem fundo usando drogas e tudo que tem direito para esquecer os sentimentos. Apesar disso tudo, ele não conseguia parar de choramingar pela Tinsley. Como ele dizia: "Aquela vadia quebrou meu coração, e eu não consigo parar de amar ela".

- Como você sabe disso tudo? – perguntou Char – nem eu sabia disso.

- Esqueceu que eu ficava com ele, a gente ficava se drogando loucamente, era meio que cada um afogando as suas magoas no outro. Eu contava toda a merda que estava acontecendo comigo e ele me contava tudo que estava acontecendo com ele.

- Mas o Chuck me disse que ele só usou drogas de 2ª vez que ela fugiu

- É, mais ou menos, na 1ª vez ele só fumava maconha, depois é que foram drogas mais pesadas, e na 2ª vez ele não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder. Na 2ª vez foi bem diferente na verdade, ele não estava mais, ahh como eu consigo amar uma pessoa assim, era mais raiva mesmo.

- Eu fiquei morrendo de pena dele nessa fase – disse Alice – na 1ª vez ele parecia um filhote que foi abandonado, na 2º parecia uma dona de casa fula da vida com o marido que chifrou ela e abandonou a família.

Todas elas riram muito da comparação esquisita de Alice que ficou lá olhando todas as 5 com seus olhos azuis esverdeados, sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

- É na verdade foi assim, mesmo, mas quando ela voltou da 1ª vez ele nem hesitou direito, correu direto para ela. Largou a garota que estava ficando, acho que era a Karen Smith. – disse Char

- Está de brincadeira que a minha seguidora já ficou com ele!

- Blair... você está de brincadeira se está realmente surpresa! – falou Char – então ele voltou correndo para ela e largou a Karen. Eles voltaram para todo o romance de sempre como se nada tivesse acontecido, e bammmm ela foge de novo, dessa vez ele realmente ficou puto como a Alice bem disse. Não foi triste ou despedaçado, foi indignado e irritado. Então, Serena mesmo que você não tenha perguntado eu sei que no fundo pergunta estava martelando. Eu não acho que eles vão voltar, sinceramente acho que ninguém acha.

Serena deu um sorrisinho de agradecimento e Char continuou

- Agora vamos para o próximo, Chuck Bass, Blair você não tem nada com que se preocupar, Chuck nunca foi de se apegar muito a nenhuma garota, na verdade, ele sempre foi "mais inteligente" como gosta de dizer, para evitar qualquer conflito amoroso e sentimentos, Chuck sempre contratava prostitutas, até ficava com garotas daqui, mas era uma noite e só. E pela primeira vez a gente viu Chuck Bass realmente interessado em alguém, vai com tudo Blair. – falou Char sorrindo enquanto todo mundo estava meio sem saber o que dizer, porque Char realmente sabia de tudo e não tinha nenhum problema em interferir.

Serena começou a rir e disse:

- Pode tirando o disfarce B, todo mundo já viu

- Não sei do que vocês estão falando – respondeu Blair.

- Aham, ok – disse Lindsay. – ahh em que SS (Sociedade Secreta) vocês estão? Tipo como são novas acho que ficaram como IL (Invité L'on).

- Shiii, você ta maluca para de falar disso aqui – disse Serena

- Ihh relaxa, essas regras são burladas facilmente é só escrever em um papel, que alguém pode acidentalmente ver – disse Char piscando um olho – Já sei que você está na – pegou uma folha do caderno e escreveu "R&T" – junto com a Effy, Tinsley e o Nate que sorte hein. Hahhaha. Eu estou na – escreveu no papel "L&C" (Livro & Chave - junto com a Blair e Chuck. E a Lindsay e Alice estão na – adicionou um "E&C" (Espada & Clava).

- Não acredito que você está burlando a regra assim na cara dura. – disse Serena

- É claro que ela está – disse Effy – todo mundo quebra essas regras, e depois de um tempo todo mundo sabe a SS do outro, essas regras são só uma coisa do tipo Ok, você sabe a SS de tal pessoa, só precisa fingir que não sabe em público. E a pessoa sabe que todo mundo sabe, mas tem que fingir que acha que ninguém sabe.

- Verdade, isso tudo é só para a parte secreta ter algum significado. Ninguém desmascara isso, porque é divertido – disse Alice

- E se alguém for desmascarar ai sim, a pessoa fica com problemas com todas as sociedades. – disse Lindsay.

- Falando nisso, temos que ir, as reuniões das SS começam às por volta de 20:30 varia de SS para SS, e já são 18:00. Acabou de acabar o horário de estudos. Vamos logo para o Billings. – disse Char – Vocês são IL só hoje que é abertura que vocês tem que comparecer.

- Vocês também são do Billings – perguntou Serena

- Claro que sim, helloww melhor dormitório, como seria diferente. – disse Lindsay rindo – serio todas, mas todas as garotas populares são de lá, então é uma ofensa você perguntar para mim Lindsay Pierce se eu sou do Billings.

Serena riu – Ok desculpe vossa alteza.

- Assim está melhor – riu Lindsay

Serena e Blair foram para o seu quarto, o 306, Effy e Lindsay foram para o seu 308, e Char e Alice para o delas 313. Elas deram sorte de ficar no mesmo andar, além disso, de acordo com Char o 3º era tipo O 3º em todos os dormitórios era lá que ficava a elite, e é claro, os melhores quartos. Ela também avisou para Serena e Blair que Tinsley estava no quarto 315 com Callie, Rachel e Regina estavam no 325, Jess e Avery estavam no 301. Noelle e Leanne no 317, Mara e Kara no 331, Lacey estava com Karen Smith, uma das seguidoras de Blair no 311.

$%¨&*()_+

* * *

><p>¨&amp;*()_+<p>

$%¨&*()_

Às 20:30, um grupo de garotas saiu do Billings, cada uma foi para a sua sociedade.

_Na Rosa & Túmulo_

- Antes de tudo temos que fazer um anúncio, os patriarcas decidiram que esse ano não vamos ter IL, os nossos dois IL, Serena van der Woodsen e George Harrison Prescott, fazem parte do AG, essa foi uma decisão geral entre as sociedades e nós queremos adiantar os eventos esse ano, então daqui há algum tempo devemos ir convocando os outros membros aos poucos. Como estamos adiantando o processo devo dizer que semana que vêem começaremos com os relatórios de Êxtase Nupcial no domingo. Para quem não está familiarizado com isso, são relatórios que todos nós temos que fazer para a nossa turma. Um relatório com a lista de todas as pessoas que já transamos. Isso é um procedimento normal sempre feito aqui na Rosa & Túmulo, com o objetivo de conhecermos melhor os nossos irmãos. –disse Ashley Cuthbert em um de seus discursos enormes.

Quando ela acabou Nate estava branco, George estava com o queixo no chão, Heath precisava fechar a boca, Serena estava confusa pensando, que tipo de Sociedade faz isso? Effy estava com sua cara blasé de sempre Brett a certinha parecia indignada, Matthew o nerd chato parecia meio envergonhado, Brandon estava surpreso, apesar de que não dava para ver bem seu rosto já que ele era enorme, Chris não sabia para onde olhar, afinal apesar de ser gay assumido não deve ser nada legal contar as histórias e Tinsley estava com o seu sempre presente sorriso glorioso, era a única que não estava nem um pouco surpresa e parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo tudo, como sempre.

Serena olhou para Effy que havia indicado com a cabeça para ela olhar para Tinsley, com aquele sorriso de vitória, S pensou por um momento, é claro que aquela vadia estava feliz, ela provavelmente já sabia daquilo tudo. Mas agora Serena não ia dar um passo em falso com essa bitch, ela e Blair agora tinham um grupo de amigas e finalmente não estavam mais sem entender o que acontecia por ali, elas finalmente conheciam o inimigo.

$%¨&*()*

¨%&*&()_+

* * *

><p>%¨&amp;*()_+%¨&amp;<p>

%¨&*()_¨&%¨&%

**Então gente o capítulo acabou, desculpa a demora, mas durante um tempo deve ser assim. Me digam o que acharam, sugestões, criticas são sempre bem vindas.**

**Eu quero agradecer a SamPrincessintheHouseeMiih, por tudo, pelas conversas, principalmente por ouvir meus desaforos quando estou sem ideias. E também que dedicar esse capítulo a ela. E recomendar sua maravilhosa fic Aventuras da Elite, um mega crossover super divertido e interessante :D**


	9. Tem Só Peito Dentro do Decote?

**Certo, isso era para ser apenas metade de um capítulo, mas como ficaria muito grande cortei. No próximo termos a festa e muito mais interação com Blair e Chuck. **

**PS: POV que dizer point of view, ou seja a história pelo ponto de vista de tal pessoa.**

**$%¨&*()**

**%$¨&*()_**

Depois da desastrosa reunião da sociedade Nate se jogou na sua cama, foi quando se deparou com um envelope em cima do criado mudo, abri-o, lia-se:

_Mister Archibald, van der Bilt ou o que quer que seja,_

_Está na hora de você saber a verdade sobre sua família, em especial seu pai. Além de assumir o legado que lhe pertence._

_Utilize o anel que está dentro do envelope sempre, nunca o tire, NUNCA._

_Agora a parte interessante. Se eu fosse você entrava no seu e-mail, AGORA._

No envelope tinha um anel de ouro, daqueles que famílias antigas e poderosas possuíam. Que seja pensou Nate, ele já estava se acostumando a rituais ridículos de sociedades e pessoas esquisitas que não tem o que fazer.

Abriu seu e-mail, dizia:

**Para: **NatevanderBilt .com

**De: **anonimo001

**Assunto: **A verdade vai a fora

_Nate, seu pai está ferrado, se meteu com uns caras que estão ameaçando ele faz um tempo. Não se preocupe estamos tentando cuidar de tudo, sei que vocês não se falam há um tempo, porém devo avisar que ele está atualmente no hospital, não posso ser muito específico nesse e-mail, só saiba que pode confiar em mim, e que diferente do que a mídia diz, ele NÃO está em Miami curtindo as férias. Estou aqui para informa-lo, e ajuda-lo caso aconteça qualquer coisa você. Pode confiar em mim, quer prova:_

"_Who let the dogs out?"_

_Ele me conta tudo._

_PS*: Depois falo com você sobre o legado não temos tempo para isso agora_

_PS**: USE O ANEL, SEMPRE!_

Nate tinha achado que aquilo era só uma brincadeira, mas obviamente era sério e ele ia descobrir que merda era essa, ou não, não é como se o pai dele merecesse. Estressado com tudo, se jogou na cama e dormiu, não queria pensar no dia seguinte.

%¨&*()_%¨&*

- Então, o que achou da reunião?

- Interessante, e você?

- Muito interessante, afinal estou morrendo de vontade de saber os caras que você dormiu. – disse rindo, porém sem nenhum sarcasmo – além disso, agora que você não é mais IL nos veremos muito mais. Aquela estátua de Perséfone seminua não excita totalmente?

- Arghh, Basstard! Achei que você fosse melhor que o Archibald!

- E eu sou, não quebro corações como ele, fico com prostitutas, apesar do preço, pagaria o dobro só para não ter que ouvir as reclamações de uma mulher.

- Duvido, você só usa as prostitutas porque não consegue nenhuma garota aqui no campus

- Por favor Waldorf, algumas daqui saem de graça com o meu charme – falou sussurrando no ouvido dela

- É verdade, engano meu, aposto que a moça da cantina iria correndo, boa notícia para ela é que não tem fila.

- Há-há, realmente você deviria considerar sair da aula de TPI (Tornando-se poderoso e influente), ir para o clube do teatro e continuar sua carreira de palhaço junto com eles, até chegar no circo.

- Olha quem está fazendo graça agora. – falou dando um soco de leve no ombro de que sorriu – Tchau Chuck – disse ao passarem pelo prédio do Billings

- Bons sonhos Waldorf – sorriu – sonhe comigo.

- E lá se foi o bom sonho.

- Se isso não soasse tão falso e clichê, talvez eu acreditasse. Na verdade nem assim eu acreditaria.

- Que bom – sorriu provocadoramente – pelo menos assim você não é idiota – falou rindo e dando as costas para entrar em no prédio, deixando um Chuck sorridente e quase babando.

%¨&*(#$%¨&*

$%¨&*()_

* * *

><p>¨%$¨$&amp;¨$<p>

$¨%$*¨%

Ahhhh hoje era finalmente sexta! Blair acordou num ótimo humor, amanhã era a sua festa.

Serena também estava animada, mas um pouco incomodada com o que descobriu na sociedade. Porém deixou para lá isso ela se preocuparia outro dia, hoje era sexta e amanha festa, nada soava tão bem aos seus ouvidos de manhã.

Nate e Chuck foram para suas aulas da manhã normalmente, Serena e Blair conversaram com suas novas amigas, tudo estava perfeitamente bem, Tinsley não tinha atacado ninguém, estranhamente. E Nate estava estranho, não falou muito com Serena nem com Chuck ou Blair, Estava muito quieto. Não fazia suas habituais piadas de mau gosto durante as aulas, então Serena decidiu falar com ele, o professor de Literatura ainda não tinha chegado na sala, então enquanto toda a turma estava uma zona, ela se aproximou dele sentado cabisbaixo na ultima carteira, seu lugar de sempre.

- Hey, Nate, o que houve?

Ele parecia acordar de seus pensamentos e pela primeira vez no dia, estava realmente em seu mundo.

- Humm... nada não S, só um pouco de sono.

- Nate, você pode me contar tudo.

- Sério S, ontem os caras passaram no nosso quarto e acho que bebi demais.

- Chuck e os outros caras, estão perfeitamente bem. Mas Natie, tudo bem, se você não quiser falar não precisa.

- S, eu... não é nada, serio, eu só não sou uma pessoa muito fã de acordar às 7:30 para ter aula de Física, e depois ter que atuar a professora de matemática berrando que nem louca só porque alguém não sabia transformar ângulo em radicando.

- Ok, N. – disse ela não acreditando em nada do que ele disse, mas fazer o que se ele não queria se abrir.

Serena deu um beijo na bochecha dele e voltou para suas amigas, que estavam combinando com que roupa iriam para a festa de Blair no dia seguinte. Char percebendo que Serena não estava com a cabeça na conversa e sim em Nate puxou a amiga para o canto e falou:

- Relaxa, meu priminho nunca foi muito de se abrir. Depois ele vai falar tudo para você, vai por mim. Não tem festa que não levante o humor dele.

- É, pode ser... mas eu fico pensando, será que se fosse a Tinsley perguntando ele iria se abrir? Quero dizer eles tem história.

- Por favor S, para com essa bobeira! A única história que o Nate tem com ela é ódio e sexo. Seria mais fácil ele se abrir para um mendigo do Brooklin do que para a Tinsley.

- Todo mundo fala isso, mas eu acho que teve mais de só sexo entre eles, eu acho... – Serena foi cortada por Charlotte

- Você não acha nada Serena! Sério para! Olha eu entendo que você ainda acha que ele tem sentimentos por ela, mas até agora ele não demonstrou nada disso, então para de ficar paranoica com a Carmichael, porque é exatamente isso que ela quer. No final pode ser você colocando ela entre vocês dois. Vai por mim S, ignora tudo que ela disser e confia no Nate. Não faça nenhuma escolha baseado no que aquela putinha diz, é só dor de cotovelo. – berrou Char tentando colocar juízo na cabeça da Serena.

Então no mesmo momento, Tinsley Carmichael entra na sala seguida por seu grupo, se afasta dele e vai em direção de Nate. Serena apenas olha para Char que a puxa para onde seu grupo de amigas estavam.

- Hey N – disse Tinsley com seu tom sedutor. Ela estava muito bonita como sempre, o short branco curto e uma blusa com seu sempre presente decote.

- O que você quer?

- Você – sorriu chegando mais perto dele

- Vai começar de novo com essa historinha? Porque aturar física e matemática hoje já foi foda, e depois ter que aturar você... se eu me tacar da janela no final do dia não se surpreenda.

- Há-há, muito engraçado. É sério mesmo Nate. Eu recebi uma mensagem esquisita ontem sobre você. Primeiro achei que era pegadinha só que, bem... – ela deu um sorriso – falava umas coisas que só a gente sabia, a não ser que você tenha espalhado, mas mesmo assim, não eram coisas do tipo que você conta e... Enfim, estava dizendo algumas coisas sobre você, inclusive que você estaria em um péssimo humor, bem exatamente como está agora.

Nate arregalou os olhos

- Tinsley, que tal você não falar disso para ninguém, e a gente discute isso naquela coisa ridícula que você me obrigou a ir... é Coffee Society.

- Mas N, o que eu ganho mantendo minha boca fechada – disse fixando os olhos violeta azulados nele

- Tinsley...

- Só estou brincando – ela interrompeu – mas se pelo menos eu tivesse, sei lá, outra boca para ocupar a minha seria uma tarefa muito mais fácil. – deu seu sorriso irresistível de canto da boca

Ele revirou os olhos para os flertes dela e voltou a vegetar. Percebendo que ele não estava mesmo no humor de brincadeiras, Tinsley apertou seu braço incrivelmente sarado e falou:

- Hey, você pode contar comigo sempre.

- Vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez que você for para Vegas – alfinetou

Tinsley mostrou um olhar ferido mesmo que por pouco tempo, quase impossível de se captar e deu as costas deixando ele imerso em seus pensamentos.

Finalmente o professor de Literatura, Broyn chegou.

- Sentem-se todos – a turma se sentou e calou-se todos amavam aquela aula, o professor era ótimo. – antes de tudo quero dizer que como não estou com paciência para dar matéria nova hoje vou passar uma tarefa para a aula. Temos 3 tempos hoje, dois agora e outro depois do almoço de vocês, então quero que todos escrevam um texto, o tema é bem livre, podem explicar um hábito da sociedade, pode ser engraçado, podem criticar algo mundialmente, pode ser uma tirinha, uma piada, tanto faz, vocês escolhem. Vocês começarão nessa aula e terminarão no tempo de estudos, então no tempo depois do almoço faremos uma leitura em sala.

- Mas professor, você não vai terminar o período do Barroco? – perguntou a nerd mais nerd da Yvonne Stidder

- Já disse que não estou no humor de dar matéria, o reitor vem implicando com todos os professores por causa da polêmica de meninos e meninas. Eu não poderia estar menos interessado. Então podem fazendo o texto e quem não quiser fazer agora pode conversar BAIXO, se tiver bagunça eu tiro de sala. Mas quero isso pronto depois do almoço.

A turma se juntou todo para conversar, obviamente. Então só restaram os nerds lá frente fazendo. Porém o surpreendente para Serena e Tinsley e todo mundo foi Nate quietinho lá no fundo.

Chuck e Blair sentaram-se juntos, na verdade Chuck puxou sua cadeira para ficar do lado de Blair, mas apesar dela não admitir também deu uma chegada para o lado dele.

- Então Waldorf, você vai para com alguém para uma certa festa que vai rolar no sábado?

- Considerando que a festa é minha não sei, por quê? – disse dissimulada

- Estava pensando em honra-la com a minha companhia

- Isto é um convite para ir comigo?

- Pode ser... é.

Ela começou a rir na cara dele

- Sem ofensas Bass, mas se quiser convidar Blair Waldorf para uma festa irá ter que fazer melhor do que este convite chocho em uma sala de aula. Por acaso você acha que está convidando Noelle Lange?

Ele riu é claro, como não rir, se ela tivesse tido qualquer outra reação, como por exemplo aceitar, nem valeria a pena convidar. Então os dois continuaram a trabalhar nos preparativos para a festa, afinal Blair era um gênio para essas coisas e Chuck tinha toda a experiência de dar festas com Nate no colégio.

%¨&*()(*&

Tinsley POV

Ok, hoje Nate estava estranho como nunca, ela sabia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a mensagem misteriosa recebida na noite anterior, obvio que tinha, ela não era burra nem nada, a questão era o que. Ela até tentou falar com ele, mas se nem mostrar suas maravilhosas pernas com aquele short fez com que ele abrisse a boca, só mais tarde que eles iriam conversar.

Ficou olhando para aquele menino lindo bem no final da sala sentado cabisbaixo com cara de sono/chateação cercado por seus amigos que deviam estar tagarelando sobre quantas garotas aviam pegado. Ela sabia perfeitamente que de 15 coisas que eles falavam 1 era verdade, nem era invenção dela. Nate havia contando a ela.

Mas chega de pensar nele, mais tarde resolveria esse problema agora o foco era na conversa com Callie, Rachel, Regina, Jessica e Avery. Elas estavam decidindo se iriam arruinar a festa da Blair e se sim, como? Ou se iriam causar, e se sim como?

- Para mim temos que arruinar tudo, quebrar as coisas, lançar insetos nas comidas, estragar o negocio todo! – disse Jessica. Meus deus essa anta tinha que está em treinamento mesmo, que ideia mais idiota!

- Obvio que não sua burra! Anda vendo muita creche do papai né? Isso aqui é alta sociedade, não se faz essas coisas, só no Brooklin que deve ser de onde você veio – respondeu Regina. Finalmente alguém com os neurônios no lugar certo.

Eu olhei para Callie e nós compartilhamos nosso olhar de depois falamos disso mais afundo sozinhas. Regina era inteligente e Rachel também era ótima para armar essas coisas, mas meus melhores planos não eram feitos em grupos. Avery ignorava grande parte da discussão como eu, porém ela o fazia porque não tirava os olhos de seu novo livro "O Filho de Netuno" uma continuação de Percy Jackson como ela sempre diz. Acho engraçado como ela sempre lê livros tão inteligentes e ainda gosta de livros para adolescente. Depois eu falaria com ela, afinal meu geniosinho dava os melhores pitacos quando não estávamos discutindo.

Então do nada veio Gina Jepsen uma das wannabes do colégio e sentou perto de nosso grupo como se fizesse parte, certo essa era uma das coisas que eu menos tolerava! Acho que com a minha ausência as pessoas se esqueceram do respeito com a realeza. Deve ser por isso que aquela puta da Serena van der Woodsen sai por ai pegando o meu namorado. Mas isso não ficaria assim por muito tempo agora que eu voltei, a ordem nesse reino será restaurada.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui seu projeto de loira? – disse Callie para Gina. Por isso que eu gosto da Callie pode ser até falsa algumas vezes, mas sempre me defende em público.

Gina ficou sem graça porque talvez achasse em seus mais profundos sonhos que iríamos aceitá-la. E disse bem baixinho – Hum... eu sou loira

Eu revirei meus olhos, se pelo menos ela tivesse uma boa resposta que deixasse a Callie com cara de tacho. Fazer o que agora era a minha vez de acabar com ela. Para reinar é importante que te amem, mas principalmente que te temam ninguém desafia aquele do qual tem medo.

- Ahh Callie não fale assim com ela – falei com minha voz que deixava claramente que estava sendo falsa – hoje quando estava andando pelo campus, até pensei nela.

Os olhos de Gina brilharam, coitada, muito desesperada para ser alguém. É esse é o caminho errado

- Sério? – disse cheia de esperança

- Claro, vi um menino pisando na merda, ai não tem como não lembrar – sorri com o sorriso que eu tinha inventado, e todos amavam usar, para alguém de fora parecia que eu estava sendo mega simpática, mas as pessoas envolvidas e algumas garotas que já conheciam o sorriso sabiam que na verdade estava sorrindo maldosamente, quase rindo por eu ser eu e ela ser ela, coitada.

Gina foi para longe de cabeça baixa. Então eu vi o outro grupo me encarando. Serena, Blair, Charlotte, Lindsay, Effy e Alice. Eu sabia que se a Gina se aproximasse do grupo delas elas também não iriam acolher a garota, Serena, Char e Alice poderiam até considerar por pura pena, mas Blair, Effy e Lindsay tinham consciência dessas coisas. Porém me encaravam já que eu obviamente havia sido grossa demais de acordo com as normas de wannabe, mas honestamente eu não ligava. Tinha problemas mais sérios, e um deles era desfazer aquele grupo. Charlotte era um problema, já que sabia demais e além de tudo era a priminha de Nate, o que já dava outra vantagem para a putanha da Serena. Effy também não era nada agradável, já tinha ficado com Nate, e tenho quase certeza por alguns boatos que eles estavam praticamente namorando só não era oficial, porque obviamente ambos estavam muito chapados para ligar. Porém o principal laço que ela devia quebrar era o de Serena e Blair. A amizade das duas era complicada, já que misturava o que cada uma era. Sei perfeitamente que Serena não busca ser Queen B, ela é muito boazinha para isso. Serena diz que não quer ser nada, apesar de eu duvidar disso, o problema de Serena van der Woodsen é que ela poderia se tornar it Girl querendo ou não. Afinal it Girls eram adoradas e criam tendências. Não é algo que você possa impor, é algo que você já nasce, porém era normal de se ter mais de uma it Girl, entretanto sempre havia uma que era a maior e esse posto é e sempre foi o meu.

Certo, não precisava me preocupar com Serena para a corrida de Queens, a não ser que desse a louca na garota e ela quisesse o poder do nada. Já Blair era o problema, poderia não ser tão radiante como a amiga, mas tinha o gênero de Queen, muito mais que Noelle. Na verdade nem me preocupo com Noelle, ela pode fingir, mas sei que tem medo de mim.

Era por isso que eu precisava separar Blair e Serena, aspirantes a it Girl e Queen B juntas podem gerar problemas para o meu lado. Mas essa separação é um plano para depois, ainda está muito cedo para isso. Apesar disso, é sempre bom já ter um plano na manga preparado e já sei exatamente como irei separá-las no futuro.

Serena diz que não querer poder, mas será que se o poder cair nas mãos dela, ela não fará nada, impossível, esse tipo de coisa acontece naturalmente. Talvez se no futuro eu conseguir fazer uma Mean Serena, ela perca a Blair e o Nate junto. Mas o foco agora é outro, a guerra estava só começando, e eu ainda tinha que resolver aquilo com o Nate não quero meu lindo triste, e estou achando que pode ser sério.

Fim do POV da Tinsley

¨%$&¨%$&¨%

- Hey, Nathaniel – disse Chuck que estava indo atrás de Nate enquanto se encaminhavam para almoçar.

- Que foi Chuck? – disse Nate

- Então eu estava pensando em convidar a Blair para a festa

- Legal – respondeu sem muito entusiasmo

- Então queria saber se você tem alguma ideia de como pedir

- Flores e chocolate

- Um pouco clichê não?

- Sei lá Chuck, olha para quem você está perguntando

Chuck riu – É verdade, ei tá tudo bem cara?

- SIM! Porque todo mundo fica perguntando isso!

- Ok, quando quiser falar eu to aqui

Nate sorriu de lado, não foi um de seus sorrisos brilhantes, mas já era alguma coisa. Por isso Chuck era seu melhor amigo, sabia que não ia adiantar perturbar. Então eles foram comer e depois fizeram o trabalho de literatura, Chuck na verdade pediu para dois nerd fazerem o dele e o do Nate.

No caminho da aula de literatura Nate viu Ashley Cuthbert, e ela o puxou para longe de seu grupo e mandou o resto seguir. Como sempre intrometida.

- Que foi? – disse Nate impaciente

- Que foi digo eu, você esta andando com essa cara de peido a manhã toda!

- Como você sabe, nem tava aqui

- Você acha mesmo que não tem ninguém da sociedade de olho em vocês? Na verdade é por pura segurança, mas anda desembucha.

- Olha isso é sério e eu não posso falar para ninguém

- Sou sua mentora, fala.

- Ash, antes eu preciso falar com uma pessoa, e depois eu falo com você é sério – ele estava dizendo a verdade, seu plano era falar com Tinsley e ver o que tinha na mensagem dela, depois iria falar com Ashley ela era muito inteligente iria saber o que fazer.

- Ok, mas até o final do dia quero saber o que aconteceu.

- Você vai

- Ótimo, agora vamos eu te levo até sua sala, você está atrasado então eu falo com o professor para ele esquecer o atraso.

Ao chegarem à porta da sala Ashley virou para ele e disse:

- Isso é para você se sentir melhor, não pense que terá mais – e então o abraçou

Foi meio engraçado, mas realmente o fez se sentir melhor, um pouco, talvez ele precisasse disso, um amigo, mesmo que não contasse tudo que estava acontecendo. Ao entrar na sala Nate se dirigiu ao seu lugar lá no fundo e Ashley cochichou alguma coisa com o professor que nem comentou o atraso, depois deu um sorrisinho com o canto da boca para ele e saiu.

Tinsley não tinha gostado nem um pouco da relação dele com a "mentora", Serena por sua vez nem ligava, achava Ashley muito legal e simpática.

- Então vamos começar cada um vai ler ser trabalho – disse o professor Broyn – quem quer começar disse o professor?

Alguns nerds levantaram a mão e leram seus trabalhos. Nate simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e dormiu não estava a fim de ouvir isso. Então foi a vez de Tinsley, o que fez Heath que estava do seu lado o acordar, deus sabe porquê, devia ter se excitado ao ver o short da Carmichael e acabou esbarrando em Nate.

Tinsley tinha por incrível que pareça feito mesmo o texto, queria aproveitar e alfinetar só um pouco a Serena, de uma forma extremamente sutil que nem a própria Serena ia saber que havia sido de propósito.

- Então o meu texto explica um comportamento muito comum na sociedade, feito por parte das meninas – disse enquanto estava de pé lá na frente, parecia mais confortável que o próprio professor em ficar no centro das atenções da sala. Ele que devia estar um pouco tenso porque Tinsley era extremamente linda e estava perto dele. Entretanto a única coisa que conseguia fazer Tinsley estremecer era o olhar de Nate que acabava de ser pousado sobre ela. Tinsley preferia que ele estivesse dormindo, a presença dele sempre a deixava um pouco nervosa, mesmo com a aquele olhar cansado e desinteressado dele, ela tinha um frio na barriga e sentia-se como qualquer uma garota ali na frente. No caso, como ele estava totalmente desinteressado ela sentia um pouco mais nervosa já que sentia-se na obrigação de animar aquele olhar lindo que ela amava.

- Ótimo, leia para a turma – falou Broyn

- Ok, - a única leve alfinetada que tinha na Serena é que comentava uma simples coisa sobre mães e Tinsley sabia que Serena tinha perdido a sua. Na verdade, ela só reparou isso quando releu o texto, não tinha feito com esse intuito. Então começou a ler o texto:

A mulher e o banheiro

O grande segredo de todas as mulheres com relação aos banheiros é que quando pequenas, quem as levava ao banheiro era sua mãe. Ela ensinava a limpar o assento com papel higiênico e cuidadosamente colocava tiras de papel no perímetro do vaso e instruía: "Nunca, nunca sente em um banheiro público".

E, em seguida, mostrava "a posição", que consiste em se equilibrar sobre o vaso numa posição de sentar sem que, no entanto, o corpo entre em contato com o vaso.

"A Posição" é uma das primeiras lições de vida de uma menina, super importante e necessária, e irá nos acompanhar por toda a vida. No entanto, ainda hoje, em nossa adolescência, "a posição" é dolorosamente difícil de manter quando a bexiga está estourando.

Quando você TEM que ir ao banheiro público, você encontra uma fila de mulheres, que faz você pensar que o Brad Pitt deve estar lá dentro. Você se resigna e espera, sorrindo para as outras mulheres que também estão com braços e pernas cruzados na posição oficial de "estou me mijando".

Finalmente chega a sua vez, isso, se não entrar a típica mamãe com a menina que não pode mais se segurar. Você, então verifica cada cubículo por baixo da porta para ver se há pernas. Todos estão ocupados. É sempre assim.

Finalmente, um se abre e você se lança em sua direção quase puxando a pessoa que está saindo. Você entra e percebe que o trinco não funciona. Ele nunca funciona. Você então pendura a bolsa no gancho que há na porta e se não há gancho (quase nunca há gancho), você inspeciona a área.

O chão está cheio de líquidos não identificados e você não se atreve a deixar a bolsa ali, então a pendura no pescoço enquanto observa como ela balança sob o teu corpo, sem contar que é quase decapitada pela alça porque a bolsa está cheia de bugigangas que você foi enfiando lá dentro, a maioria das quais não usa, mas que guarda porque nunca se sabe.

Mas, voltando à porta... Como não tinha trinco, a única opção é segurá-la com uma mão, enquanto, com a outra, abaixa a calcinha com um puxão e se coloca "na posição".

* Alívio... AAhhhhhh... Finalmente! *

Nessa hora os músculos começam a tremer. Você está suspensa no ar, com as pernas flexionadas e a calcinha cortando a circulação das pernas, o braço fazendo força contra a porta e uma bolsa de 5 kg pendurada no pescoço.

Você adoraria sentar, mas não teve tempo de limpar o assento nem de cobrir o vaso com papel higiênico. No fundo, você acredita que nada vai acontecer, mas a voz de sua mãe ecoa na sua cabeça "jamais sente em um banheiro público!" e, assim, você mantém "a posição" com o tremor nas pernas.

E, por um erro de cálculo na distância, um jato finíssimo salpica na sua própria bunda e molha até suas meias! Por sorte, não molha os sapatos. Adotar "a posição" requer grande concentração. Para tirar essa desgraça da cabeça, você procura o rolo de papel higiênico, maaassss, puuuuta que o pariuuuu! O rolo está vazio. Isso sempre acontece.

Então você pede aos céus para que, nos 5kg de bugigangas que você carrega na bolsa, haja pelo menos um miserável lenço de papel. Mas, para procurar na bolsa, você tem que soltar a porta. Você pensa por um momento, mas não há opção.

E, assim que você solta a porta, alguém a empurra e você tem que freia-la com um movimento rápido e brusco enquanto grita OCUPAAADOOOO!

Aí, você considera que todas as mulheres esperando lá fora ouviram o recado e você pode soltar a porta sem medo, pois ninguém tentará abri-la novamente (nisso, nós mulheres nos respeitamos muito) e você pode procurar seu lenço sem angústia.

Você gostaria de usar todos, mas quão valiosos são em casos similares e você guarda um, por via das dúvidas. Você então começa a contar os segundos que faltam para você sair dali, suando porque você está vestindo o casaco já que não há gancho na porta ou cabide para pendurá-lo.

É incrível o calor que faz nestes lugares tão pequenos e nessa posição de força que parece que as coxas e panturrilhas vão explodir. Sem falar da porrada que você levou da porta, a dor na nuca pela alça da bolsa, o suor que corre da testa, as pernas salpicadas.

A lembrança de sua mãe, que estaria morrendo de vergonha se te visse assim, porque sua bunda nunca tocou o vaso de um banheiro público, porque, francamente, "você não sabe que doenças você pode pegar ali". Nessa hora você está exausta.

Ao ficar de pé você não sente mais as pernas. Você acomoda a roupa rapidíssimo e tira a alça da bolsa por cima da cabeça! Então, vai a pia lavar as mãos. Está tudo cheio de água, então você não pode soltar a bolsa nem por um segundo. Você a pendura em um ombro, e não sabendo como funciona a torneira automática, você a toca até que consegue fazer sair um filete de água fresca e estende a mão em busca de sabão.

Você se lava na posição de corcunda de notre dame para não deixar a bolsa escorregar para baixo do filete de água. O secador? Você nem usa. É um traste inútil, então você seca as mãos na roupa porque nem pensar usar o último lenço de papel que sobrou na bolsa para isso.

Finalmente você sai do inferno. Sorte se um pedaço de papel higiênico não tiver grudado no sapato e você sair arrastando-o, ou pior, a saia levantada, presa na meia-calça, que você teve que levantar à velocidade da luz, e te deixou com a bunda à mostra! Nesse momento, você vê o seu carinha que entrou e saiu do banheiro masculino e ainda teve tempo de sobra para ler um livro enquanto esperava por você.

"Por que você demorou tanto?" — pergunta o idiota.

Você se limita a responder: "A fila estava enorme"

E esta é a razão porque as mulheres vão ao banheiro em grupo. Por solidariedade, já que uma segura a sua bolsa e o casaco, a outra segura a porta e assim fica muito mais simples e rápido já que você só tem que se concentrar em manter "a posição" e a dignidade.

Obrigada a todas as amigas que já me acompanharam ao banheiro. [OBS: esse este texto não é de minha autoria, fiz apenas algumas modificações nele]

Quando Tinsley acabou a sala aplaudiu loucamente, até os meninos estavam a aplaudindo, provavelmente por ela ser linda, mas talvez porque alguém finalmente havia explicado para eles porque as meninas vão ao banheiro em grupo. O professor sorria para ela e a dava os parabéns. Serena, Blair e Cia, também aplaudiam afinal podiam odiar a menina, mas o texto havia sido ótimo. Serena nem ligou muito para a parte das mães afinal ela havia tido babas para explicar essas coisas. Nate havia até dado um sorrisinho bem pequeno.

Broyn sorriu e disse – Bem vinda de volta Carmichael, parabéns.

Passaram-se mais algumas pessoas, até que foi a vez de Serena, o dela não havia ficado tão divertido quanto o de Tinsley, estava mais para uma crítica.

- Muito bem, van der Woodsen é a sua vez.

- Certo – Serena foi lá para a frente e viu Nate lá no fundo dando um sorrisinho incentivando ela. Ele era tão fofo, com certeza algo estava o incomodando, mas ainda assim estava lá dando uma força para ela. – Broyn eu decidi criticar algumas questões mundiais, porém de uma forma bem curta

- Ok, pode ler van der Woodsen

Serena pegou um pedaço de papel que era igual a uma folha de jornal cortada. As pessoas se perguntaram se ela havia cortado a redação de um jornal

- Hum... isso não é um jornal de verdade, certo? Você tinha que criar a redação

- Eu sei, isso faz parte do trabalho, é como se fosse uma reportagem no jornal

- Ok então pode continuar

Serena começou ler seu texto:

- **Pesquisa**

A ONU resolveu fazer uma pesquisa em todo mundo. Enviou uma carta ao representante de cada país com a pergunta: "Por favor, diga honestamente qual é a sua opinião sobre a escassez de alimentos no resto do mundo".

A pesquisa foi um grande fracasso. Por quê? Todos os países europeus não entenderam o que era "escassez". Os africanos não sabiam o que era "alimento". Os cubanos estranharam e pediram maiores explicações sobre o que era "opinião".

Os argentinos mal sabem o significado de "por favor". Os norte-americanos nem imaginam o que significa "resto do mundo". O Congresso brasileiro está até agora debatendo o que é "honestamente". [Este texto não é de minha autoria]

A turma explodiu em aplausos, não foi só divertido foi extremamente crítico.

- Parabéns van der Woodsen, ótimo texto!

Passaram-se mais algumas pessoas até que foi a vez de Nate, Chuck deu o papel com o trabalho do nerd, contudo Nate recusou e disse ao amigo que havia feito. Chuck estranhou, mas deixou Nate ir.

- Então professor eu vou contar uma piada – disse entediado

- Não esperava nada diferente de você Vanderbilt – Broyn adorava Nate apesar de tudo, sempre gostou muito do menino.

- Ok. Certa vez Joãozinho pergunta ao pai:

- Pai o que é política?

E o pai responde:

- Política é um conjunto de leis e normas que envolvem poder econômico, governo, classe trabalhadora, o povo e o futuro do país, entendeu?

O filho responde:

- Não, pode explicar pai?

- Claro, vou usar nossa casa como exemplo. Eu é que trabalho, trago o dinheiro para casa, eu sou o poder econômico. Sua mãe é quem gasta, administra o dinheiro, ela é o governo. Como nós cuidamos de suas necessidades. Você é o povo. Seu irmãozinho é o futuro do país e a Zefinha, a babá dele é a classe trabalhadora. Entendeu?

O menino responde:

- Mais ou menos pai, vou pensar.

Naquela noite, acordado pelo choro do irmão menor. Descobriu que o irmãozinho tinha sujado a fralda e todo emporcalhado. Foi até o quarto de seus pais para acordá-los e a mãe estava num sono muito profundo. Foi ao quarto da babá bateu várias vezes na porta e sem ter resposta olhou pela fresta da porta e viu seu pai e a babá na cama transando. Como não conseguiu ajuda voltou a dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, na hora do café, falou para o pai.

- Acho que entendi o que é política!

E o pai cheio de orgulho fala:

- Ótimo filho, então me explique.

Joãozinho então diz:

- Bom, pai, é assim: Enquanto o poder econômico fode a classe trabalhadora, o governo dorme profundamente. O povo é totalmente ignorado e o futuro do país fica na merda. [Essa piada não é de minha autoria]

A turma explodiu em risadas, e aplausos. Nate simplesmente deu um sorriso de canto da boca e sentou-se.

- Excelente Nate!

%¨&*()

$%¨&*(

* * *

><p>$%¨&amp;*(<p>

$%¨&*(

Ao acabar a aula passou-se mais um tempo até das 16:00, então Nate foi se encontrar com Tinsley para o tal de Coffee Society, foi então ao salão de festas do Billings, o alojamento dela. Tinsley estava na cafeteria que tinha perto do salão. Ele virou-se para ela e disse:

- Você não vem?

- Tá maluco? Quer mesmo que eu revele a mensagem na frente de todo mundo? Anda sua anta. – Tinsley puxou ele para o quarto dela, por mais que ele odeie admitir sabia todo aquele caminho de cor. As vezes que ele dormiu no quarto 315 do Billings foram só um pouco menores que as vezes que eles dormiu no 320 do Prescott. Tomou cuidado para pegar o caminho que não passasse pelo 306, não queria Serena suspeitando de nada, porque não havia nada para suspeitar.

Ela abriu a porta com pressa, normalmente gostaria de ser pega entrando com Nate em seu quarto, mas como isso era algo realmente sério, não poderia se dar esse luxo.

Ao entrar no quarto Nate viu que estava quase tudo no mesmo lugar desde a ultima vez que ele havia ido ali que havia sido com Callie, em uma noite que ele estava extremamente bêbado. Ele se perguntou se Tinsley sabia que ele havia ficado com sua companheira de quarto e uma de suas melhores amigas. Callie não havia mexido no lado de Tinsley, talvez ela soubesse que a amiga iria voltar, ou talvez tivesse medo de ser amaldiçoada para sempre.

- Anda entra logo, eu tenho que fechar a porta – assim que ele entrou ela trancou a porta com velocidade e ele observou que seu estiloso chaveiro era o mesmo – bem-vindo ao melhor quarto do Billings, quer dizer não que você nunca tivesse vindo aqui antes – sorriu

- Um dos melhores você quer dizer. Enquanto você estava fora reformaram o quarto 306, está no mesmo nível que o seu, talvez até melhor.

- Obvio que você saberia, já esteve em todos para definir qual é o melhor – disse com uma ponta de dor em sua voz, imperceptível, afinal ela sabia perfeitamente que o quarto 306 era o de Blair e Serena.

- Talvez se você tivesse aqui durante a reforma, poderia ter pedido uma para o seu quarto também – disse alfinetando Tinsley, que vendo que essa implicância ia acabar levando a uma discussão decidiu mudar de assunto. Pegou a carta que havia recebido e mostrou para ele:

_Miss -Carmichael_

_Sei que você conhece e já teve um relacionamento íntimo com um menino chamado Nathaniel Archibald. Ele está com problemas, estou tentando ajudá-lo, mas isso será difícil, então preciso de sua ajuda. Mostre essa carta para ele amanhã, ele estará esquisito e com um péssimo humor. Fale com ele. E peça para que se abra preciso da sua ajuda Tinsley Carmichael, e principalmente Nate precisa de sua ajuda. _

_Isso não é uma brincadeira nem uma pegadinha, vou provar: flugelhorn _[nota da autora flugelhorn é um tipo de corneta/trompete em inglês]

- Nate, flugelhorn se você não se lembra...

- Eu me lembro perfeitamente do que isso era. Pega o seu laptop, por favor

- O computador ta ali ligado

- Eu sei, mas eu preciso do seu laptop, não posso correr nenhum risco. Esse computador é da escola.

Tinsley pegou seu macbook que estava numa capa linda da Gucci, tirou-o de lá abriu e ligou. Nate olhou para o laptop e viu que do lado da famosa maça da Apple Tinsley havia colocado um adesivo com o símbolo da Chanel, sorriu porque não dava para negar, aquilo era totalmente Tinsley.

Ela digitou a senha e deu o computador para ele mexer. Foi quando ele viu: o plano de fundo dela era um foto dos dois, abraçados e sorrindo. Ele olhou para ela e Tinsley desviou o olhar, obvio que para ela isso era constrangedor, admitir que ela realmente gostou dele. Nate voltou a mexer no laptop

- Como eu mudo de conexão?

- Já está conectado na internet do campus

- Eu sei, só que essa rede não é segura, preciso conectar na minha. Eu não sei mexer nessa droga de macbook, porque você gosta dessas merdas da Apple, a Microsoft é mil vezes melhor.

- Pode até ser, mas um macbook é mil vezes mais bonito que o seu laptop da Dell.

- Idaí, meu laptop faz coisas que seu Mac nem sonharia.

- Menos ter estilo – riu - agora para de ofender o meu Mac lindo e aqui já pode escolher a rede

Nate pegou o seu Galaxy e colocou enfrente ao seu rosto para desbloquear

- OW! Você mudou de celular e eu achando que ia lagar e finalmente usar um iPhone.

- Eu e você sabemos que o meu Galaxy é muito superior a um iPhone. O seu se desbloqueia com senha o meu com rosto. Ganha até no estilo

- Um ponto para você e seus pensamentos anti-Apple

Nate pegou o Galaxy entrou no centro de redes e liberou o endereço ip da Tinsley para acessar a rede secreta Yankees.

- Porque você não entrou nessa rede pelo seu celular?

- Podem ter clonado meu celular. Essa rede é muito secreta, é invisível, só pode entrar se souber o nome, ainda assim tem que saber a senha e por cima de tudo o endereço ip tem que estar cadastrado por mim na rede.

Nate então entrou no seu e-mail e mostrou o que havia recebido na noite anterior para Tinsley. Ela leu e perguntou

- Que porra é essa de "Who let the dogs out?"

- Quando eu era bem pequeno e meu pai saia comigo, algumas vezes. Ele sempre dizia que qualquer perigo, ou qualquer coisa que acontecesse era só berrar, ou cantar Who let the dogs out. Tipo o nosso código flugelhorn que só eu e você sabíamos e a gente usava caso um dos dois tivesse ido longe de mais, no sexo normalmente, mas em outras coisas também. E meu pai descobriu naquela vez que flagrou a gente. Incrível a única vez que ele estava em casa em meses e conseguiu flagrar a gente mesmo assim

- Não éramos exatamente discretos, Nate. Mas você vai confiar no que essa pessoa disse?

- Não tenho escolha Tinsley, ele sabe os códigos tudo, eu sei que pode ser uma armação, mas não posso correr o risco mesmo odiando meu pai.

- Ok, eu vou te ajudar então, pode contar comigo.

- Para você ir para Vegas de novo, ou dessa vez será Paris, não muito obrigado.

- Nate! A carta está dizendo que é para eu te ajudar, tenho muito mais contatos ao redor do mundo do que você, sei como me esconder de detetives, você não sabe nada disso precisa de mim. Sério deixa eu te ajudar.

Nate suspirou, merda a Carmichael estava certa.

- Com uma condição, sempre falaremos disso em particular, mas nunca, nunca, nunca mesmo pense em usar isso em um de seus jogos. Ou em nada do tipo. Jura?

- Juro

- Ok, estou acreditando em você pela ultima vez, se isso for outra mentira você...

- Não é Nate, você sabe que com essas coisas eu não brinco.

Nate sabia que era verdade, quando Tinsley voltou e podia ter soltado um bando de segredos sérios sobre ele que ela sabia, porém nunca abriu a boca. Ela podia ser a vadia que fosse, mas tinha maturidade suficiente para saber com que podia brincar e o que estava fora dos limites.

- Certo, vou falar com a Ashley sobre isso

- O QUE? –Tinsley não gostava dela nem um pouco não ia deixar que abrisse a boca para ela – porque você vai falar isso para ela Nate? Mal a conhece.

- Tinsley ela é a minha mentora, não vai contar para ninguém.

- Nate, pensa, a lealdade dela está mais com você ou com a sociedade? No momento todos são suspeitos, quem garante que as pessoas que estão envolvidas não sejam da sociedade? Grandes patriarcas antigos e poderosos. Mesmo que ela não saiba de nada. Acho que você devia esperar um pouco pelo menos até essa pessoa misteriosa que está mandando as cartas comentar que você pode contar para alguém da sociedade.

- Tinsley eu confio nela – disse Nate relutante, no fundo sabia que Tinsley tinha razão

- Olha, você confia de mais, e eu confio de menos, então me escuta. Se tem uma coisa você sabe que eu não sou é boba. Viajei esse mundo todo e descobri muita coisa, ganhei muita experiência em esquemas. Nate para o seu pai o gênio dos negócios ficar em perigo assim não foi por um inimigo, inimigos você sempre tem mil detetives assistindo cada passo deles. Foi por um suposto aliado, ou um X9, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E não sei se você sabe, mas seu pai era da Rosa & Túmulo, ainda é, é um dos patriarcas com mais dinheiro e que mais contribui para a sociedade. E a R&T é a sociedade mais poderosa do país, então para o seu pai ficar em tal perigo só me vem uma coisa na cabeça, traição. Não estou dizendo que foi a sociedade, mas todo mundo é suspeito. Talvez até essas cartas, podem ser para conseguir te raptar e chantagear seu pai. Nate tem mil possibilidades, pode não ser também nada disso do que eu estou falando. Até agora vamos acreditar nas cartas porque são nossa única pista, e além disso, te deram esse anel que tem o brasão da sua família e é um dos seus legados, então acho que não estamos caindo em nenhuma armadilha, mas olhos abertos. Quanto menos gente souber melhor, vai por mim. Se você quer contar para ela mesmo assim espera um pouco, pelo menos.

- Odeio quando você está certa.

[Sugiro colocar a música So Cold do Ben Cocks com a Nikisha Reynes para dessa parte até o final. Irá traduzir bem os sentimentos]

Tinsley sorriu presunçosamente e perguntou – Você vai contar para a Serena – como não queria parecer ciumenta completou, - ou para o Chuck e a Blair?

- Não que seja da sua conta, e não é. Mas não vou contar a eles, pelo menos não agora, não porque não confio, só não quero envolver eles nisso. – Nate virou para ela – você não tinha que estar na reunião da Coffee Society

- Mandei a Rachel assumir hoje

- Nossa! Tinsley Carmichael deixando alguém assumir algo no seu lugar e na abertura ainda, deve ter doído.

- Valeu a pena – disse sorrindo

- Hum... Mas se foi a Rachel que assumiu... Callie deve estar morrendo de inveja

- Bem é isso que ela ganha por dormir com você enquanto eu estava fora – disse sorrindo

- Ah... então você sabia

- N, eu sei de tudo por aqui, sei em todas as camas que você foi parar enquanto eu não estava aqui.

- Ótimo, você poderia até fazer uma lista para mim, porque nem eu sei e meio que vou precisar para os EN (Êxtase Nupcial)

- Auch! – disse fingindo ter ficado magoada

- Não se faça de ofendida

- Eu sei, conheço esse discurso muito bem, EU fui embora, não precisa repetir.

- Como você sabia? – perguntou enquanto sentava na borda de sua cama gigante e ela já estava deitada com a cabeça no travesseiro

- Nate, por favor, eu botei gente te vigiando, obvio – falou revirando os olhos

- Não estou falando disso, o anel, como você sabia que era o brasão da minha família, nem eu sabia

- Talvez eu gostasse mais de você do que você pensava.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. Ela sorriu com o canto da boca, não necessariamente felicidade, era mais resignação. Nate pegou o macbook dela, desconectou da rede Yankees, fechou, levantou-se da beira da cama e disse:

- Você realmente devia trocar isso por um Dell – ela riu, de verdade. Ele destrancou a porta e quando estava preste a fechar continuou – obrigado Tinsley

Ela sorriu, com um sorriso meio triste e seus olhos violeta azulados sem sua presunção de sempre e disse:

- De nada N, conte comigo sempre.

Dessa vez ele não completou com nenhum comentário sarcástico sobre Vegas simplesmente disse:

- Senti falta dessa Tinsley – então fechou a porta deixando uma Tinsley Carmichael triste.

Ouvir ele dizer que sentiu a falta dela não foi no sentido amoroso, foi no sentido de amizade, ela sabia disso, esse tempo que eles passaram juntos foi igual a quando eram amigos e foi exatamente isso que ele quis dizer, sentiu falta da Tinsley que não era uma megera vadia, sentiu da amiga dele. Então Tinsley simplesmente pegou seu iTouch colocou uma musica que ela ouvia toda vez que sentiu falta dele, So Cold do Ben Cocks. Pegou um Marlboro, uma garrafa vodka pequena que estava no frigobar, um cobertor. Então deitou e se cobriu, não se preocupando em abrir uma janela para tirar o cheiro do cigarro. Ficou lá enrolada no cobertor, bebendo, fumando e pensando num certo menino de olhos azuis como água e um cabelo loiro ouro meio cobre. Por isso que ela fugia dele, porque ele era o único que conseguia fazer ela sofrer assim, de ficar enrolada num cobertor fumando e bebendo vodka pura, enquanto ouvia musica triste. Era tão clichê que dava nojo nela, mas apesar de tudo tinha um detalhe que ela desconsiderava toda vez que fugia, ele era também o único que conseguia deixá-la feliz, o único que a fazia sentir como se só fossem eles dois no mundo e assim esta bom. E a verdade é que Tinsley a indestrutível fugia dele, porque isso a deixava com medo. Ela sempre foi independente, sempre teve todo mundo aos seus pés, não conseguia suportar o quanto ele podia mexer com suas emoções e por isso fugia.

%¨&*()

#$%¨&*()

**Então é isso. Espero que tenham gostado dessa "humanização" da Tinsley. Achei que precisava aprofundar mais na personagem, mas fiquem tranquilos que não teremos uma Tinsley molenga e toda sentimental. Apenas vimos porque ela é do jeito que é e porque faz o que faz.**


End file.
